Pokemon Academia
by Lisvehero
Summary: Where all the trainers in the world of Pokemon gather to strive to be the best and...learn other basic stuff you're supposed to learn in a normal school. Obviously Green doesn't care, Red misses Mt. Silver and Leaf is left with two morons as company. Oh, and there's other trainers as well. It'll be fun, right? MxM FxF (Various Parings)
1. Chapter 1

**Good day.**

**Guess who had no internet for a week? This guy.**

**FML.**

**Anyway, I decided to edit some chapters since…I'm nearly finishing my Pokemon Black playthrough.**

**Yeah.**

* * *

Green groaned as Leaf nudged him awake for the second time that day.

They were on a cruise towards another region called Unova, Green remembered that much when his grandfather gave them cruise tickets before dashing out the room to pack his stuff up. There was supposed to be this boarding school which was focused on training mediocre trainers, and they were asked to be guest students. Green didn't like the fact that they'll be treated like children all over again but he dismisses this, thinking instead of the long cruise towards the said region.

Leaf was excited as she can be, but as soon as they found out Red was supposed to be there as well…it dimmed. Red was still up in Mt. Silver after all, still training despite having claimed the title of Champion all over every Region. Green would sometimes trek up there to either check up on the man or be forced to by a battle, but that was it; He can never force him to go down no matter how much he says his mother misses him or Leaf is bawling her eyes out whenever she's reminded of him.

So Green was absolutely appalled when Red decided to come down with him at last, before the day of the cruise.

* * *

_Green stared at his Arcanine as it barked up at him happily, while Charizard looks at Red with pitiful eyes._

_He won._

_Green actually won a battle with Red._

_"Holy Arceus-Fuck yes!" Green exclaims, running up to his pokemon and tackling it into the snow. Arcanine didn't mind and instead playfully licked his trainer's face before Green stood up and shouted at the sky in victory. Red only stared, patting his Charizard and comforting it. "I won! After so many fucking years-Oh Arceus-I Won! Haha!"_

_"Fuck, I am going to throw a motherfucking party la-" he was cut short when Snorlax's shadow appears and the pokemon slams down on him. Green groans as Red nonchalantly walks over and crouches down in front of him, still staring, but obviously amused at Green being crushed down by his heavy pokemon._

_Green sighs. "Dude, get this thing off of me-" Snorlax's cry makes him cringe, "I mean, Snorlax, off me. I'm going to get crushed."_

_Red didn't move._

_"Red, I fucking swear if you don't-" Green coughs roughly and Red immediately orders Snorlax off his rival, Green chuckles before another cough cuts him short. "Thanks a lot you jerk."_

_Red nudges Green up with a foot and helps him move towards the cave._

_"You can't blame me for just jumping all around the place." Green says as he's cut off by another cough, making Red glance at him. "It's the first battle I've won versus you so I'm pretty happy." He clears his throat before another cough comes out and Red offers him the soup he himself brought up, he shakes his head. "No, you drink that. You need to eat."_

_Silence fills the cave, the only noise coming from the Green's Pokémon playing around with some of Red's._

_Red drinks his soup quietly while Green tries to contemplate on how to once again, talk Red out on coming down of Mt. Silver. Green's Xtransceiver rings and Red glances at him with a curious glint in his eyes, the brunette laughs. "Yeah, new thing. Kinda like a phone but…whatever." He answers it and the monitor slides out with the professor and Leaf on screen. Leaf was the first one to react at seeing Red again._

_"Red! How have you been?!" she exclaims, not bothering for a reply. "We were so worried! Green, you could've told me you were hiking up today!" Green snorts, and Red waves at Leaf in greeting. "You know you hate the cold; I'd rather hike up freezing than with some B-Cup chick complaining along." Leaf explodes at the mention of her size, threatening to maim Green and sacrifice him to the gods once he hiked down. Green was laughing, trying to keep the monitor still so they can at least see how Red was doing, who was apparently glaring at Green._

_"Green." The professor warns, "That is no way to treat a woman."_

_"You sure she's a woman, gramps?"_

_"You sonuvabitch." Leaf growls._

_Once all the ruckus went down, the professor cleared his throat and asked about the trip, which caught Red's attention. "Are you coming Red?" Leaf asks through the device, and Red only replies with a brief stare and another sip at his now cold soup. Both the professor and Leaf look at Green pleadingly, who only shrugs; in a loss as well. "He's Red. What did you expect?"_

_He squawks in pain after Red's elbow jabs him on his side._

_After a few more moments of talking, the professor hangs up and Green says goodbye to his grandfather who tells him to watch Daisy carefully, saying he's seen this man hanging around his dear granddaughter. Green chuckles and agrees to watch over his big sister. 'There's this guy who keeps coming to her every day.' His grandfather chides, clearly uncomfortable at the thought of a suitor._

_"What about that Ethan guy?" Leaf suddenly asks, looking at Green. "Wasn't he supposed to have a rematch with you today?" as she says this, Green pales and Red's eyes squint a little as he remembers the persistent boy's name. "Arceus. I forgot."_

_"Hasn't he like…challenged you for the fifth time already?" Leaf says, briefly glancing at Red. "I thought he had your gym's badge already?" Red could feel Leaf reading him and he turns away from the conversation._

_Green groans, "Yeah. But-I just don't fucking know what is up with that kid." Leaf nods mutely, and Green continues. "Coming to the gym all the time…I think he's gotten my schedule memorized. I guess he just wants to know more about Red, though." Green rambles on, ignoring the silent trainer beside him completely who seems to be glaring at his cold soup. Leaf notices, and smirks to herself._

_"…I'm going."_

_"What…?" The other two both exclaim, glancing at the champion in disbelief._

* * *

"Green, I said wake up!" Leaf screams with finality as she flips the beach chair wherein Green was taking a nap. The brunette then tumbles down into the pool with a splash, before rising up and coughing out water. "The fuck?"

The other brunette grins before her expression switches back into fury mode. "Where's Red?" Green was still getting back up from the pool, shaking his head back and forth. Leaf notices the few looks of women glancing at them and she frowns. "Ugh, seriously. Why do girls always fall for douche bags?"

"Ohoh? You one of them?"

Leaf smacks Green on the chest painfully and he recoils with a snort. "Sure, whatever. Anyway, I wanted ask about Red."

"What about him?"

"He's been in his room ever since we set sail, I'm worried."

Green scratches his head and sighs gruffly as Leaf pushed him to the general direction of the suite. "Do I have to?" Leaf nods and gives him a last rough push that almost sends him tumbling, whacking a towel on his head for a good measure.

"Just go, you jerk."

The brunette grumbles, rubs his hair dry and settles the towel on his shoulders before knocking on the raven's door. "Red?"

He hears Pikachu's curious cry before it was muffled.

Green's eyes squint and he knocks again, "Red, I know you're in there. Now, stop being a dick and come out." Another pause, Green sighs. He turns the knob and opens the door, only to find Red sitting on the bed cross-legged with Pikachu in his shirt, snuggling him.

Green notes the two open electric fans directly facing at Red, and the air conditioner turned up to max.

"Red, what the fuck." Green mutters before shivering at the sudden blast of wind from one of the fans. Red stares at Green, patting Pikachu on the head as the yellow pokémon purrs in delight. "Uh, look. I get that you're still adjusting from Mt. Silver and shit but…" he reaches over to turn both fans off, making Red frown slightly. "…Can you at least go out and get some sun?"

"…"

"I'm being serious here, idiot." Green reaches up to turn the air conditioner off, shivering slightly as he got close. "Leaf is worried as fuck."

Red turns down to look at Pikachu, who smiles and kisses its trainer on the chin. "…" He glances back at Green, who kept muttering profanities. Green looks back.

"What?"

"…"

"Would it kill you to talk?" Red doesn't reply and Green rolls his eyes, "Come on."

Pikachu plays with Eevee by the pool while Red sits a few inches away, staring up at the sky and not even bothering to shield himself from the sun. He was sweating profusely, and despite that, he sat there still.

"When I said get some sun, I didn't mean burn yourself." Green says before pulling an umbrella over him, snickering at the look Red gave him. He sticks the umbrella down and stands up, only to be tackled down by Gold with a war cry.

"TAKE DOWN!"

_Splash_.

Red doesn't bother to shield himself from the water, only staring at the bubbles forming where they fell down the water. Silver comes running in with Leaf.

"Ethan stop drowning Green!" the red head exclaims, leaning from the pool's edge. Leaf grins, "Please do!" she says happily, "That's one less jerk in the world." Green comes up the surface, panting for breath.

"Fuck you, Leaf! Fuck-ACK!" Gold manages to drag Green back down and his head pops up from the pool, with a grin. "I don't quite agree. Ethan is still alive." Silver says, which causes the said boy to complain loudly. Green emerges from behind with an intense aura and tackles Ethan back down into the water.

People started to gather around the pool, staring at both boys wrestling with each other.

Arceus knows what will happen when they all arrive at Unova.

* * *

**This chapter isn't really edited much, huh?**

**Ugh. I wish we had a pool.**

**It's so fucking hot here. I have an electric fan on max right now, just so you guys know.**

**Review if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day.**

**Goddamnit. My intro is too much.**

**I'm gonna go with something shorter…like 'Hey.'**

**I'm gonna go with 'Hey'.**

**Hey.**

* * *

"Ugh. Too hot…" Nate mutters; his Dewott sitting beside him causally, contemplating whether to cool his master off with a water gun. Rosa sat beside him with her Vanilluxe, sighing as the pokemon blew cold wind at her. Nate groans and beckons for the ice pokemon to do the same with him, immediately causing Dewott to get jealous and blast his master with a water gun.

"D-Dew!? Easy-HEY!" Nate stutters, standing up abruptly and running away from the pokemon, who chased him with a war cry. Rosa sighed at both of them and continued to enjoy herself with Vanilluxe. Nate ran around the bench, avoiding Dewott's attacks swiftly. "Brother…stop that." Rosa mutters, yelping when a splash of water manages to come in contact with her. "Hey!"

"S'not my fault! It's his-GAH?!" Dewott directly hits Nate's back, making him lose balance and fall to the ground. "Wott! Dewott!" The pokemon shouts, posing on top of his trainer. The brunette grumbles, not bothering to get up. "Get off me, Dew." Dew doesn't comply and instead sits casually on his master's back, humming proudly at his success of cooling him off.

"That's so cute!"

Nate jolts, sitting up abruptly and causing Dewott to slide down then fall unto the ground with a thud. Rosa looks back and sees both Hilda and Hilbert on their respective bicycles. Rosa beams and waves at them with glee as they approached. Hilda grins at her and glances back down at Nate, who smiles sheepishly then waves as well. "Your Dewott's a cheeky one, eh?" she comments, making the pokemon grumble.

"It's uh…energetic." He trails off, trying to avoid Dew's tiny fists of fury.

Hilbert's Serperior slithers quietly around his trainer, basking in the sun. Hilbert laughs softly, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead. "I'm glad you're enjoying summer, Verde." The pokemon coos, nudging his poke ball belt, pointing to a specific poke ball. "Tirtouga is still resting. We had a rough time going through the desert resort. Again." He glares at his sister playfully, who shrugs.

"There was an item over there. I had to get it, and you know you wanted it too." She says with a grin, waving her hand dismissively as her other hand patted her satchel. "Rare candies are the _shit_, bro."

"Of course it is. _Bro_."

Rosa smiles as she bounced up and down. "Ah, so! It's nice to meet you!" she exclaims, bowing slightly, expression turning serious. "My name is Rosa! And this is my brother Nate!" Nate nods and bows respectively as well. "Please take care of us!" They both say, facing the older twins cheerily. Hilda gushes over them and turns to Hilbert.

"They're so cute! It reminds me of us a long time ago."

"Rosa's cuter, though."

Hilda stomps on his brother's foot with a wry smile on her face, "I'm sorry. What was that?" Hilbert cringes in pain, but retaliates with a smirk of his own. "_S-She demon_…"

"Ohoh. You'll _regret_ that."

Before Hilda can send her Samurott out, Rosa stops her with a timid question. "Um, White…?" Hilda glances back to her at the mention of her nickname, looking skeptical. "Wha…? Did you call me White?" she says, removing her foot from Hilbert's, making him sigh in relief. Rosa flinches, afraid she might've said something wrong. "That's what they call you…"she says meekly, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, and they call Mr. Hilbert, Black." Nate adds for his twin, holding his flailing Dewott in his arms.

"Heh." Hilda snickers, looking at Hilbert with her smirk once again. "I'm _White_." She pokes her brother's chest mockingly, "You're _Black_." Hilbert responds with a sigh and a shrug.

"Not all people have the privilege of seeing just how pure _evil_ you are."

Hilda twitches in irritation, looking menacingly at her brother. "You're pushing your luck today." She mutters, and he grins back innocently. "Hey, when I get a chance I take it." Hilda scoffs, shoving him playfully. "Yeah, right."

"Well…" Rosa fidgets, "Can I call you White then?" Hilda pats her shoulder, "White, Hilda; whatever you want. You can create a crazy nickname for me if you want!" Rosa smiles and nods happily, accepting her idol's suggestion. "Yeah! But I like White so I'll call you White!"

"I'll call you Black, then?" Nate says at Hilbert who smiles. "Yeah. I guess that's the drill."

Verde slithers up to Hilbert and nudges him again, pointing at the pokemon center a few blocks away.

"Oh, right." He says, patting Tirtouga's ball. "We kinda ran out of supplies while we were heading here. Mind if we stop by the pokemon center before we go?"

* * *

Serena sighs wistfully as she feels the cool sea breeze gently caress her face.

She felt a nudge at her side, she smiles and looks at the perpetrator who was Calem, holding a two drinks. "You enjoying yourself?" he asks, giving her the drink she ordered earlier. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, making him blush as well as some people to glance their way. "I thought you didn't like attention?" Calem murmurs mostly to himself as Serena calmly giggles, making him blush even more.

"I don't mind." She leans in close, bumping their shoulders together. "Besides, you look awfully cute like this." Calem sips his drink, quietly slipping an arm around the blonde's waist. Serena looks up to find him glaring at his drink with a deep blush. "Oh dear, are you falling for me?" she teases, expecting Calem to be flustered. Instead he looks away while tightening the grip on her waist.

"P-Probably…"

Serena flushes, clearing her throat. "Well, um." She mumbles, trying her best not to stutter. Calem's grip softens, and leans over to Serena. "Maybe it's you?" he whispers.

The blonde flushes and smacks the man lightly on the chest, making him chuckle. "You…You recover fairly fast…" she looks away, but smiles nevertheless. Before both of them can speak up, someone dashes past them and another bumps into Serena, making her fall.

"Shit-!" a male voice swears, Serena opens her eyes and sees a brunette with green eyes staring down at her. She glances to her side and sees Calem with an unreadable expression. "Oh-Fuck, miss, are you alright?" the man offers his hand to help her up, blushing as she was helped.

"Oh dear…"

The brunette looks at her in question before looking down, only to realize the towel covering his lower region was slipping off. He panics, "Sh-SHIT! Urgh, Gold!" He adjusts his towel quickly before running away; turning back for a second to address Serena, "I'm so sorry!" he exclaims, waving frantically at her. "I'll make it up to you later!" he then dashes towards another boy with black hair who was cackling maniacally.

Serena stares after the boy, only to be disturbed with a nudge by Calem, who looked very frustrated.

* * *

_Inhale_. _Exhale_.

Barry stares at the food before him with determination, making Lucas glance at him worriedly.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde swipes the fork from the table swiftly, startling Lucas. The blonde positions it on top of the steak, making weird circles and lines with it. "Uh…" Lucas trails off, examining the younger's movements. The blonde stabs the meat forcefully, making Lucas worry if it would break. He then takes the knife as fast as he did with the fork and slices a small piece away, too small, Lucas notes. The blonde proceeds to pop it in his mouth and sigh dreamily.

Lucas stares at his friend before sighing and paying attention to his own meal. "What are you _doing_?" he tries again, finally catching the blonde's attention. "I'm cherishing the taste."

"The food is free, remember?"

"The first time is always the best!"

Lucas doesn't bother arguing back when Barry slices another tiny piece and brushes away the sauce. "Hey, that's part of the meal. Don't just ignore the sauce." Barry groans, poking the substance with his fork. "It's too strong. They should've made it little milder." He tuts, waving his knife in the air.

"Are you the chef?" Lucas mutters. "Just eat it. It's expensive."

"Thought it was free?"

Dawn sighs as she sits down on the table with them. "Stop complaining and just eat it." She shoves a spoonful of curry into her mouth as she listens to them bicker once more. _Boys_.

* * *

Wally curls into a ball on one of the beach chairs, with Brendan watching him worriedly. "Hey, uh, you ok?" He asks before trying to touch the boy's shoulder, Wally shrugs away from him. "Please don't touch me…" This makes Brendan worry more.

"A-Are you sure? Do you need anything? Do you feel nauseous?" Wally groans at the questions, shaking his head. "Please don't talk…"

"WALLY! BRENDAN!"

Wally groans, laying down the chair. Brendan shushes the brunette, who looks at him in question. "What up?" she asks, poking Wally. "Wally?" the boy groans and looks at May with pleading eyes, which the girl finds too cute to bear. She tackles the boy who yelps in protest. "Maayy…let me goooo…." He pleads pitifully, and May only hugs him tighter. Brendan watches them both with an exasperated expression, he was about to speak when a female voice pierces through the crowd.

"Oh my Arceus…May?!"

The trio glances towards the voice, and May immediately lightens up in glee.

"Leaf!" she exclaims, before rushing towards the other brunette and tackling her down the floor, giggling all the while. Wally sighs, before lying back unto the chair, exhausted. Red approaches them, Brendan smiles in greeting and Pikachu greets for its trainer with a wave. Red looks at Wally, "He isn't feeling well." Brendan explains for his friend, who moans in agreement. "I think he spent too much time under the sun." the man smiles at Red, who continued to stare.

Brendan's smile wavered, typical Red.

Gold passes by, grinning at Brendan before latching to Red's neck with a laugh. "Hey! Hey! What's up?" Red was still maintaining his stoic stare, but something told Brendan he was getting irritated by the second. Silver walks by seconds later and tries to pry Gold off Red. Brendan takes note of the piece of cloth bulging out of boy's pocket, he dismisses this. "Hm?" Silver takes a glance at Wally who was visibly in pain; he opens his mouth for a moment, contemplating to talk before closing it and looking at Brendan curiously.

He shrugs and gives the boy beside him a worried look, Silver proceeds to pull Gold away from Red, before Pikachu could electrify the raven.

"Did he take his pills earlier?" Kris asks after walking up to them as well, Leaf and May chattering in the sidelines. Wally makes a gesture, and Kris takes that as a yes. "He tells me there's this weird burn in his throat every time he drinks those, so it's nothing new." Brendan sighs in relief and looks at Wally.

"You could've told me earlier."

A scream of pure fury comes out of nowhere.

"GOLD YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH."

* * *

**I've read this so many times and it still has mistakes. Sigh.**

**Review if you can.**

**One more thing-Skyla's Gym. Seeing Hilbert get smacked into the wall…Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Good day.**

**Noice. It rhymes.**

* * *

Gold yelps as Green grabs hold of him, a dark aura seeming to surround the older man as he glares at the raven intently. "Give back my shorts." Gold flinches in fear and was about to flee when he accidentally glances down to find…

"Aw. Goddamnit, you are bigger." Gold pouts, but the mischief in his voice is incredibly obvious. "I owe Kris 20 Poke dollars."

Green's expression dimmed, and Gold snickers. The raven offers the shorts calmly with a sly grin, and Green stiffly takes the fallen towel on the floor before tying them around his hips once again. He looks at the crowd gathered around, mostly consisting of girls blushing and gawking at the brunette.

"Not. _One. __**Word**_."

All of them simultaneously nod and Green snatches his shorts from Gold, whom he shoots another deadly glare at, before making his way towards their suite. After Green flees, the girls chatter to themselves, giggling and squealing at the sight they've manage to see.

Leaf was the first one to speak up in the group. "If I were them I'd be psychologically traumatized right now." She grumbles, and May laughs awkwardly. "I think I am already."

"Shall we bleach our eyes together?"

"We shall." May says, patting Leaf on the shoulder, looking solemn.

Red removes the hand he used to cover Pikachu from the unsightly scene, and the yellow mouse cries to its trainer in thanks, nuzzling Red once again. Kris flips through the photos she managed to take(?) without anyone noticing while Gold joins in for the sheer pleasure of laughing at Green naked. Silver walks off somewhere and Brandon just sits there watching it all happen.

* * *

It's already sunset when Green deems it safe enough to come out and walk around the ship.

He accompanies Red to the restaurant after the said man banged on his door for quite a few times, along with Leaf who was still teasing him on the 'naked' incident. He groans as the girl nudges him again. "Leaf, that's enough." She grins and skips away before Green could retaliate with a nookie, Red keeps in pace with Green.

"Technically…" Red whispers quietly and Green had to strain his hearing in order to hear him. "It's your fault…For being naked." Red doesn't bother taking a glance at the already infuriated Green and instead rubs Pikachu's ears affectionately, earning a purr from the pokémon. "Was it my fault when Gold decided to be a dick and take my shorts?"

"…"

Green rolls his eyes, "Come on. Let's get something to eat." The raven nods and follows Green inside, Red makes a beeline towards the eat all you can section and immediately starts stacking random exotic foods on the plate. Green sighs and heads for the bar, grabbing a drink before settling on one of the tables near the open window.

He casually sips his drink and greets ladies who glance his way with a charming smile, making them blush and look away giggling. Though he still heard the occasional snickers here and there due to the earlier incident, he was content in sitting there and mildly flirting with the women on cruise.

"Oh my, you're quite the ladies man." A blonde girl says, approaching Green with a calm smile. Green is surprised, but recognizes her right away. "You're-!" he straightens and stands up quickly, but the girl remains composed. "I'm sorry about earlier!" he splutters out, waving his hands about in a frantic manner. She giggles. "No, no. It's quite alright." However, Green was still trying his best to apologize.

He glances at the bar, and gives her a smile. "Oh. I promised you compensation for earlier, right?" she blushes at the memory and shakes her head. "No need!" Green laughs, leading the way towards the bar. "Is your boyfriend going to be jealous?" she frowns playfully at him, but smiles after a while. "Is this how you treat girls you've just met?"

"Well, that depends on the girl." He says with that charming smile of his, she can practically feel the stares of the other people on board as they talked.

Serena giggles and shakes her head, "Well aren't you just a casanova." She sits on one of the bar stools with the unnecessary help of Green and laughs. "I haven't told you my name yet, haven't I?" she says as Green orders her a drink. "No." Green answers shortly, looking at her expectantly with verdant eyes.

"Well, I am Serena from the Kalos region. And you?" Green's eyes shot upwards in amusement. "Ah? One of the new rising league of trainers, huh?" She giggles and nods. "If you see it that way."

"Well I'm-"

"Green."

The man groans as Red appears beside them, carrying two plates full of food. Pikachu greets them with a smile, while its trainer only sits down beside Green. Serena smiles at the quiet trainer, before turning back to Green "Ah, so your name is Green?" The brunette nods as Pikachu jumps to his shoulder. "You don't seem all that excited with seeing Red." He gestures to his friend who was minding his own business. "Normally trainers like you will be hogging him for tips by now." Serena giggles.

"Yes, he is an admirable trainer. I don't like a harsh approach towards people, though."

Green swears under his breath, "Great. Uh, really sorry about earlier by the way." Green doesn't realize that Serena's drink was ready and hands it to her; the girl accepts it with a comforting smile. "I've already told you it's not a problem."

Pikachu nips on Green's hair, making her laugh.

"Anyway, do-"

"Green."

The brunette pauses, glancing at Red in exasperation and whispers. "_Stop cock-blocking me, you jerk._" Red is unfazed and continues to tug at his sleeves, "…" Green groans. "We'll go to the arcade later."

Another tug.

"Red."

Tug.

"_Red_."

The raven pauses, and Green sighs in relief. When he was about to turn back to Serena, however, Red tugs again. "_For fucks sake Red._" Serena giggles and the two glance at her curiously. "I've heard of rumors saying you two were close friends, but I've never thought you're this amusing when together." Green groans and Red stares at her with his usual stare. "I doubt the 'friends' part." Serena smiles again, but before she could comment further, she notes the clock and stands up slowly.

"It was nice to meet you both, but I have to go now."

Green waves at her with his usual smile while Red is focused entirely on his food. She waves back and walks away with slow and elegant strides, Green stares as she leaves the room.

"Whoa. She was pretty decent." May comments as she takes up the seat Serena occupied earlier. "You going to tap that?" Greens shrugs and slumps unto the table. "I was. Until this guy came sauntering by to ruin the moment." The brunette jabs a thumb to the general direction of his friend. Red made a dismissive noise from the back of his throat, not caring at all.

"You never know. She might be taken."

"Does that ever stop me?"

May whacks Green on the head, making the brunette laugh.

* * *

"Hey, where's Reshiram?" Hilda asks as Hilbert pets Sigilyph. "Ah…" He trails off, rustling through his bag for a pecha berry. "I left her home with mom."

Hilda nods and pauses for a moment, twiddling a strand of her hair idly. "I kinda wonder sometimes…" Hilbert hums in question, not taking his eyes off his pokemon. "Does she miss Zekrom? I mean they were one pokemon until the whole…" she moves her hands, making various gestures. "…thing." She finishes awkwardly, hands still up in the air for a moment before she tucks them under her head. "Isn't it like, normal to miss your other half?"

Her brother sighs and prevents his Sawk from reaching into his bag for another berry. "I believe so, which is also the part of the reason why I want to reunite with N." He states, turning to her with a serious expression.

Hilda looks at him bluntly, making him squirm. "Really? That's the only reason."

"Only reason." He huffs and turns back to tend to his eager pokemon.

"Mmhm. Sure."

Nate runs as Dewott and Trapinch played tag with him rather seriously, avoiding the sudden blasts of water or chunks of rocks thrown at him. Rosa watches amused as she pats her Pignite on the head, cheering for Dewott as it leaps up and falls unto Nate's hair with a cry.

"De! Wott Wott!" It chirps, jumping up and down on the trainer's hair. Nate sighs and reaches for the pokemon before setting him back down the ground. "I am never going to play with you guys ever again." He mutters as Trapinch prances around Dewott happily, praising him. Rosa claps and raises a hand, "Ooh! Me choose next, me next!" She takes out two pokeballs from her satchel and throws them out. With a flash, Bisharp and Bouffalant appear, making Nate gulp. "Onwards! Whoever wins gets to go into a luxury ball!" she cries, and the two pokemon dash towards her poor twin, eyes glinting in determination.

He screams and rushes past Hilda and Hilbert, the two pokemon hurling different attacks at him. "Well, they're having fun." Hilda says; eyes full of mirth. "Reminds me of you, the first time you caught your Druddigon and Sawk." Hilbert flinches at the memory and glares at his sister. "We were still…getting to know each other." He mutters as Druddigon growls happily from the sidelines.

* * *

**Drayden is the shit.**

**Good thing I fucking caught Druddigon. Geez. Sawk too. Oh man.**

**Review if you may.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Good day.**

**No? Not good? I'll stick with 'Hey' then.**

* * *

Green sighed when Red scored another goal.

They were at the arcade playing their 10th session of air hockey and managed to accumulate a crowd, which made Green irritated but he ignored it for the sake of focusing on the game. That didn't help much since Red had this talent of winning every kind of match with no problems whatsoever, but still, Green tries.

And eventually loses.

Red stares intently at the puck, and back at Green, silently asking if he wanted a rematch. Green shook his head and raised his arms in defeat, "Nah. As much as I'd like a rematch if this was a pokémon match, I'm done for tonight." Pikachu tilts its head and glances at its trainer, who continued alternating stares at the puck and his friend. "…" Red lets go of the pusher and walks over towards the claw crane full of stuffed toys, the crowd parting away for him and the brunette shrugs. "I'll be going then, I guess." He says before making his way out of the area, glaring at a few people whispering on the sidelines.

Pikachu's ears perk up and Red stops as the yellow mouse dashes for Green and perches himself on top of Green's hair, screaming a battle cry before biting down on the man's hair. Green yelps and tries to stop the Pokémon from harassing his hairstyle any further by pulling it away, which doesn't affect the pokémon much as it continues gnawing on a piece of the brunette's hair.

Red, on the other hand, completely ignores the ruckus in favor of staring longingly at the little stuffed Arcanine toy inside the crane machine.

* * *

Barry lounges around Lucas's room, eating a bag of chips. Lucas himself is lying on his stomach across him, reading a book. They lay there in comfortable silence; occasionally talking to each other about random stuff before Dawn opens the door abruptly, startling the blonde.

"What the he-" Dawn chucks a pillow at him and calls for Lucas, who glances at Barry worriedly before standing up and following the girl out the door. "Hey!" The blonde calls out, clutching the pillow angrily; Dawn shushes Barry. "Don't. This is for Lucas only." The blonde glares before huffing, he then returns back to lying down on the floor. "If it's a confession you're going to make at least do it some whe-Hey!" Dawn takes away the man's chips and walks out the door, slamming it close.

Barry looks exasperatedly at it and plops down into Lucas's bed, turning on the nearby TV.

Lucas glances at Dawn incuriously, who was currently digging through Barry's chips in haste and smacking them in her mouth, chewing loudly. "No need to be abrupt about things." The raven tuts at her, and she retaliates with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You guys were looking too bromance-y for a second there, I just had t break in." she mutters, although the mischievous aura Lucas felt didn't amuse him.

"Anyway, what do you need?"

Dawn ate another mouthful of chips, trying to hide her blush. "_I was…__**you know**_**.**" Lucas raised a brow, and smiled warmly. "Don't tell me that confession Barry was talking about is true." She flinched and looked away, blushing. "It is. But not to you." The man blinks, trying to process the thought. "To whom then?" He asks as Dawn plays with the bag of chips, looking sheepish.

"One of the…Team Galactic grunts."

Lucas chokes and takes a step back, "What?" Dawn looks angrily at him. Before she could reply, however, a muffled thud was heard inside Lucas's room followed with a grunt. Lucas sighs as Dawn glares at the door before storming away with a huff. Lucas stares at Dawns retreating figure before opening the door and greeting Barry, who was trying to look natural by reading a book upside down.

"You heard that, bud?" Lucas asks, trying his best not to laugh at the flustered blonde. "Uh. No." he says, blowing the truth off. "I'm smart enough to know." Lucas doesn't bother covering his smile as Barry nods his head at his own statement.

"Mmhhm. That book is upside down."

"Y-Yeah, I know. Just wanted to know if you'd notice!"

As the two bickered, Dawn sat down by the pool trying to call May with her Xtransceiver. When May picks up, she's dressed in a frilly pinkish violet dress with a bow on her hair for a finishing touch. Dawn gasps in delight. "Are you going to perform tonight?"

"Yeah!" The brunette grins but momentarily frowns. "Such a shame you're not here, though." Dawn smiles sadly but giggles. "No matter, we'll see each other at Unova." At this statement, May grins and continues the conversation with a positive vibe. "So, what's going on in the cruise?"

Dawn sighs angrily, "Freaking out because I have a crush on one of the team Galactic grunts."

"Cute."

"It is not cute." Dawn pouts as the other teases her with a big grin. "Now I have Lucas and Barry to deal with as well." Dawn sighs weeping virtually. "Then you shouldn't have told Lucas. Odds are Barry is bound to know about it anyway." May shrugs, wishing to reach out and just pat Dawn on the head reassuringly. Dawn sniffs cutely before addressing May once again, "How about there? Is it any better?"

May groans and it makes Dawn giggle. "_Bromance_. Fuckin' _**bromance**_, _every__**where**_." Dawn breaks down laughing, and May huffs. "I swear. Everyone is unconsciously flirting with each other and it's frustrating as hell." Dawn covers her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

"It's no different here then." Dawn says, effectively reducing her laughs into giggles after a while. May grins. "I'm still bummed out that you can't watch us, Dawn." Suddenly, Dawn nods sadly and after a second, May smirks. "Nevermind. I'll just let Silver film it!"

"I thought he hated…?"

"I've got my ways."

* * *

"Welcome back, you two." Their mother cooed lovingly as she hugged Hilbert and Hilda tightly.

Hilbert groaned in embarrassment while Hilda snuggled closer, they've been too busy to find some time to come back home. The only time they can talk to their mom is through the Xtransceiver, and for the twins, that wasn't enough.

Nate smiles at the sight and suddenly becomes homesick, missing his own mom as well. Rosa on the other hand resists the urge to join the hug, instead, hugging her Oshawott closer. The mom smiles as she let her children go, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Ah, it's been so long. How has your journey?" she asks them both, and they respond with hesitant looks at one another. "I see. That's no problem. I'm sure he's out there-Ah?"

She glances at Nate and Rosa, both jump at the sudden attention and smile. "Aw, aren't you two cute?" she says, hugging them as well. Nate yelps in discomfort and squirms while Rosa melts into the embrace and sighs. 'What's your names?" she asks, pulling away to look at both of them. Nate stands straight, "My name is Nate!" Rosa smiles and curtsies, "I'm Rosa!" They bow at the same time, Nate with stiffer movement and Rosa with more grace. Hilda nudges Hilbert, whispering. "Damn, they're cute."

Hilbert chuckles, "I guess." Hilda sighs dreamily, looking up with sparkles in her eyes. "I remember when we were like that."

"Rosa's still cuter."

Hilda smacks her brother on the arm and Hilbert laughs.

Their mom turns back to them and leads them back inside. "Come on, it's already late." She says, smiling at Nate and Rosa before turning back to her own twins. "Have you eaten yet? I have your entire favorites ready today." Hilda grins and rushes towards the door, ushering her brother inside. She pauses for a moment though, and Hilbert turns to look back at his sister curiously.

"Hilda?" he asks, and Hilda shushes him. After a moment, she frowns and turns back outside. "Hey, where are you going?" She glares outside, before turning back to her brother. "It's nothing. Must've been the wind."

"Must've…? Hilda, what are you talking about?" he asks as she shrugs and walks back into the house, closing the door and locking it securely. Hilbert frowns at the lack of response but follows her anyway, looking back out the door for a second before dashing into the kitchen to help prepare the table.

* * *

Reshiram blinks awake when she senses Zekrom's presence nearby.

N climbs down from the black dragon and greets her curtly as she rises. The black dragon growls in greeting as well, leaning down and nudging the white dragon's wing. _'What made you visit?_' Reshiram cooes as N settled beside her with a sigh. _**'He wanted to see how they were doing.**_' Zekrom answers for the man, grumbling lowly as he glanced at the house nearby. _**'Did Hilbert throw you out?**_' Reshiram shakes her head slowly, before leaning back down to lay on the grass. _'No. I cannot fit in the house, and so he let me wander around the woods_.' Reshiram lets out a gruff sound, akin to a laugh. _'The last time I wandered a few meters away, he panicked and kept me in his poke ball for safe-keeping_.'

"Did he now…" N trails off, staring at the town from the trees. "He hasn't changed much, then."

_'He did talk about you_.' Reshiram drawls out, looking at N with amusement. _'A lot_.' N raises a brow, "Oh?" he inquires, staring at the pokemon curiously.

_'He was particularly fond of the word hate, when it comes to his feelings for you._'

Zekrom flaps his own wings and lies down beside his counterpart. _**'Humans are confusing**_.' N chuckles softly before nodding in agreement. _**'He should be thankful N gave him the chance of having you as a companion**_.' He growls at Reshiram, who huffs. _'I believe it had something to do with being left behind_.' She pauses, burrowing further into the grass. '_I do not know the details but he did try to find you for a good span of time._'

N smiles apologetically. "Yes…I guess that makes sense."

A bush rustles and Zekrom readies itself at once, standing up and glaring. N cautiously stands up as well, staring at it as it shakes further. Reshiram only lays there, sighing quietly in content. Serperior's head pops out from the bush, before tilting it in question. _'Why are they here?_' it asks Reshiram, who waves one of her wings. _'Pay no mind, Verde_.' She growls gently as the grass pokemon slithers out from the bush.

Verde carries a basket on its tail and maneuvers its way around Zekrom, putting it in front of Reshiram gently. "What is it?" N asks, making the pokemon glance up at him quietly. _'Some food and a large blanket._' He cooes, before looking at Zekrom. _'My trainer doesn't understand that you both radiate heat to keep you from the cold_.' He fishes the blanket out with his tail and gives it to N. _'Maybe you can use it._'

N stares at it for a moment before smiling. 'Thank you."

* * *

**Since grass types are commonly seen as intelligent…yeah.**

**The elite four…oh god. I forgot to buy supplies so I was panicking the whole fucking time and screaming '**_**where the fuck is the doctor?!**_**'**

**Phew. Good thing I had a few revives left…**

**Review if you may.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Good day.**

**Here's an edited story that still has mistakes on it.**

**I blame myself.**

* * *

Silver stares up at the tall buildings of Castelia, in awe as they dock at the city's ports.

He has never been here before, and he's heard so much of the city. What makes him happier is the sophisticated atmosphere the place seems to give off, with all the people running off to do their own jobs and the trainers running around doing their best to get stronger.

Gold runs past him, with Green trailing behind, and he greets the city with arms wide making the passerby glance his way. Silver sighs, Gold really knows how to make himself look like a lunatic without any trouble. Green tries to restrain the rambunctious boy from running into the city and getting into any mischief. "Easy." He says, pulling at the boy by the collar, as the other boy protests and struggles free. "The last time we went to another region someone filed a restraining order against you."

The red head walks towards them, giving Green a curious look. "You took Gold on trips?" he asks, and Green shrugs. "I guess you could call it that. I tried calling you too because seriously…" he tugs the teen back and groans as Gold jerks forward to escape from the elder's grip. "This guy is a handful." Silver nods sagely, and Gold frowns before turning back to glare at Green.

"Godamnit old man! Let me go!"

"Who the _fuck_ are _you_ calling an _**old**__ man_."

Red's eyes light up as he catches sight of the Pokémon center, and he dashes towards it with no hesitation. Green notices and scolds his own rival. "Red, don't you fucking dare!" The latter ignores him and enters the facility anyway, making Green grumble in anger. He lets Gold go and chases after him, making sure he hasn't wasted his money on useless stuff. Meanwhile, Gold whoops and runs towards the city's streets with Silver trailing behind him screaming.

Leaf sighs and goes after Gold as well, someone had to watch them both or they'll cause serious trouble to anyone crossing their path. May stays put and talks to Dawn on her Xtransceiver, waiting for their ship to dock. Brendan accompanies her along with Wally, both reading a pamphlet about Unova's places to visit and more. Calem and Serena sit by a nearby bench, looking at the sea while calmly engaging in short talks about nothing in particular.

A couple of ships docks on other ports and May shoots up in attention, trying to see the ships. "Can you tell me where you've docked, Dawn?" she asks, and Dawn nods unsurely. 'Well, there are a lot of ships here…but we're next to a yellowish ship." She says and nods with more certainty, "I'm sure you've seen a blue-ish ship dock just now, it's ours."

"Great! I'll meet you there!" she turns her Xtransceiver off and turns to Wally and Brendan. "Hey, wait here and guard our stuff. I'm going to see Dawn, ok?" Wally nods, "Sure!" Brendan waves her off as she runs away, waving back at them with glee.

"Ah, look! They've got a museum in Nacrene!" Brendan nods as Wally points at a picture on the piece of paper. "I'm not sure if we have time to see that, though." Wally frowns and scans the pamphlet again, making Brendan laugh reassuringly.

"But I'm sure we'll manage!"

"Uhuh. Sure."

Red walks out of the Pokémon center with three baskets in hand, looking content while Green trudges from behind angrily. Serena takes a glance at the two trainers as they settle next to them and giggles. "Ah, you seem well prepared." Calem looks at her worriedly, still wary of both Red and Green for many reasons, but greets them as well. Red nods and doesn't say anything, only rummaging through his supplies, trying to find the snacks he bought for Pikachu.

Green sighs, irritated at the fact that Red has milked him dry once again. "I swear. This guy is going to be the death of me." He mutters, searching his wallet. "At least I've got…fucking 486 poke dollars left." Green looks at his rival with a blunt stare.

"Fuck you, Red."

Red doesn't reply and instead feeds Pikachu a pecha berry. Serena smiles calmly at Green's choice of words while Calem ponders on the two's relationship.

"Does he…Uh, usually use your money?" Calem asks, trying to be polite as he can. Green sighs ruggedly and shrugs. "He's got no more poke dollars to spare because he's been up that damned mountain for a long time now." He waves his hands in the air exaggeratedly, a habit he'd pick up from his grandfather while he talked. "He's spent all his money buying elixirs and potions."

"Ah? And I suppose business in your gym is going well if you have that much money to provide for another man." Serena comments this time, and Green laughs dryly. "I've got a fair amount of challenges per day, but Gramps gives me some dough sometimes." He huffs out another laugh.

Pikachu hops down from Red's shoulder, holding two pecha berries. Pikachu lands on Green's lap and jumps up and down, trying to get the brunette's attention. Green raises a brow and picks the Pokémon up by its tail, agitating it further. "What do you want?"

"Pikaaa! Pikachuuu! Chuu!"

It looks angrily at Green before static flashes in its cheeks, startling the brunette and making him drop the yellow creature. Red turns to Pikachu and stares at Green. "He's calling for Eevee." Green grumbles, and searches his satchel for Eevee's poke ball, releasing Eevee at once with a flash of light. Pikachu chirps happily and gives Eevee his other berry.

"Aw." Serena cooes, looking at the two Pokémon chattering together energetically. "They're best friends as well." Calem smiles at her and Green scowls at the blue sky.

"I'm not friends with this guy."

"…"

* * *

"They're here already?!" Hilda exclaims as Cheren drinks the coffee their mom had offered him. Cheren raises a brow at the sudden outburst, putting down the mug. "Good morning to you too, I guess." He says as Hilda rushes back up to her room, probably to fix herself up. Hilbert comes into the kitchen yawning, and Cheren sighs. "Even until now, she's still pretty forgetful."

Hilbert shrugs before joining him on the table, "We've had a rough day." His friend laughs shortly. "I doubt a 'rough day' can stop you two." The brunette frowns and reaches for Cheren's hair, ruffling it thoroughly. The raven squawks and does the same to Hilbert, and they both end up messing each other's hair thoroughly. Rosa walks in on the two, causing her to stop mid-yawn.

"Oh. Um, good morning?"

Hilbert grins and waves a free hand to greet her, and Cheren does the same. "Were getting ready to head for Castelia, is Nate awake too?" Cheren says as he lets go of Hilbert's hair to compose himself, adjusting his tie appropriately. Rosa nods and calls for her brother back in the living room, who was still trying to force himself off the floor. "I'm up…I'm…" he sinks back to dreamland and Rosa rushes to shake him awake.

"Is Bianca coming?" Hilbert asks as he fixes his hat back on his head, Cheren shrugs. "I think she's already there." Cheren says, checking his watch. He grumbles and heads to the stairs; he situates himself there, calling out to Hilda. "Come on! We're going to be late by the time we get there!"

"We can always fly!" Hilda shouts back, voice muffled by the door.

Cheren groans and Hilbert laughs. "They won't be waiting long. I'm sure they've just docked by now." His friend sighs and nods, "I know. It's just that-There are other gym leaders like me there." He mumbles and crosses his arms. "I just want to make a good impression."

"Well, I guess I feel like that too." Hilbert says, scratching his head sheepishly. "Other champions are there too. And that Red guy…" he trails off, thinking to himself. "He's the first and strongest champion, right?" Cheren nods, but takes a double-take. "What? I thought he'd disappeared a long time ago?" He takes Hilbert by the shoulders and faces him with wide eyes. "He's alive?!"

Hilbert laughs awkwardly and eases away from his over-excited friend. "Yeah, I guess."

"They say he came down the mountain because he's already beaten every Pokémon up there, and he's looking for more trainers to battle so he could get stronger." Nate chimes in on their conversation, Dewott walking around him happily. Cheren releases his grip on Hilbert and turns to Nate in question. "Really?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But they say the Viridian gym leader managed to pull that off." Nate says, waving his hands frantically in defense. "Although I thought Mr. Red was a lone wolf…" Hilbert chuckles and pats the younger's shoulder. "Even someone like him has friends too."

"Hrm."

"As long we get to meet prominent figures, I'm happy enough." Cheren says, looking at Nate's Dewott with faint interest. "I'll admit, I was opposed to the idea of us going back to school. Since what's going to happen is basically just a repeat of what Trainer school teaches us." Hilbert doesn't deny this and nods in sync with Nate, who had Dewott flailing in his arms. "But it's good right? We'll be able to see the different champions all in one place! And in Unova too!" Nate says enthusiastically, Dewott roaring in delight. Cheren nods in agreement but sighs, "I know. But that's also what the Pokémon league is about."

"Well, getting to know them more solidly rather through Pokémon battles is better." Hilbert comments. "There are coincidences where their personality is entirely different when commanding Pokémon than talking to people in general, you know." He tuts, waving his finger in the air sternly.

Cheren dismisses Hilbert's speech and calls for Hilda instead. "Hilda! Come on!"

"I'm still picking out my clothes!"

"You have the same style of clothes stocked in your fucking cabinet, how can you pick one out?!"

"M' tryin to find a nice shade of black, duh!"

Cheren rubs his temples and heads outside. "Whatever, I'm waiting outside." He says, walking towards the door. Hilbert lets Sigilyph out of his poke ball and tells him to accompany Cheren; it chirps and calmly floats to the door as well, using its telekinesis to open it. Verde slithers up beside him and tilts its head, seeming to ask its trainer when they'll be leaving. He is joined along with Druddigon, who was currently holding a tray of cookies and chowing down on them with delight. Nate's Dewott hops out of his arms and joins the dragon, eager to eat some.

Finally, Hilda opens the door with a big grin and slides down the stairs, earning her a scold from their mother from the kitchen. "Sorry mom!" she says and looks at both Hilbert and Nate. "I'm ready! Ah, Where's Rosa?" In cue, Rosa appears from the kitchen carrying a half-eaten rice ball. "Sorry. I got hungry." She smiles and gives the rest of the rice ball to Tsowa, who seemed much appreciated at the offer.

"Come on, Cheren's waiting outside." Hilbert says, motioning for his own Pokémon to come along as well. Nate pulls Dew away from Druddigon, saying he'll get more treats next time. "Mom, I'll see you later!" Hilda says to her before rushing to hug her tightly, Hilbert follows in suite, eliciting a giggle from her. "Take care you two, that goes to your Pokémon as well. Be careful!" She says, walking them towards the door with Druddigon close behind.

Cheren huffs as he stood beside Hilbert's Sigilyph. "Good. Arceus, I thought you were going to take a millennium in there getting yourself fixed up." Hilda glares and smacks him on the shoulder while sticking her tongue out. "Just because you're a gym leader doesn't mean you can get all bossy with me." She says making Cheren roll his eyes.

"Let's go. I have a brief feeling Bianca's having a hard time handling all the pressure there."

* * *

**N's castle. Oh wow.**

**Sorry if I'm updating you guys on everything. I have no internet right now and what I could only do on my desktop is write.**

**N's room is creepy.**

**Also, Harmonia. Cute.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yolo.**

**Uh yeah. Good day.**

* * *

"Two please!"

"Gold, I don't want any."

The raven tsked, waving a finger in the air. "Ice cream is good for you, SIlv. I'm pretty sure you'll be nicer after this." Silver glares but doesn't bother protesting anymore when Gold thrusts an ice-cream cone into his hands. He looks at it warily, eliciting an impatient groan from Gold. "Come on!" Silver gives it to Gold, frowning. "I'm allergic." Gold resists the urge to snatch the creamy dessert away and stands his ground. "Come on! Just one bite?" He says, forcing the cone near his mouth. The red head scowls before succumbing to his request, eventually taking a small bite out on the top.

He chokes and shakes his head in disgust, shoving the offending dessert back into Gold's hands. "Urgh…" he bemoans, holding a hand to his mouth. Gold rolls his eyes, chomping down on his ice-cream. "Dude, the store lady is right in front of us. Manners." Silver tries to swat him, but the other swiftly avoids it with a laugh. The red head catches a glimpse of Leaf among the crowds and timidly waves her over.

"Ooh. Can I have some?" Leaf says, walking up to them. Gold gives her his cone and instead eats Silver's, who looks confused. "Uh, shouldn't you buy a new one?" The raven shakes his head sagely and raises his hands, giving Silver another 'thoughtful' lecture. "It's a waste of money, you know. I understand that you're a spoiled brat-" Silver frowns, "-but us normal people can't afford good things all the time."

"I was just asking you to buy another Casteliacone worth a 100 poke dollars."

Leaf grins at the two's banter. "Anyway, let's head back." She says, gesturing for them to follow her. "Dawn and the others are probably there now." Gold cheers and trails behind her happily, nudging Silver to walk faster and stop sulking around.

* * *

"Pikachu. Thunderbolt."

Red mutters, directing his trusty pokemon. Pikachu cries and releases a large spark of yellow thunder directly at Calem's Frogadier. Frogadier doesn't avoid the attack in time and gets hit directly, not surprising Calem. His pokemon goes down and he sighs deeply, looking back at the silent trainer, who was spoiling Pikachu with his attention. Wally cheers in the sidelines while Brendan claps avidly, causing Calem to smile despite his loss.

"That was a good fight." He says, making Red look back at him in question. "I've learned a lot, thank you." Red nods his way and Calem lets out another exhausted sigh. Serena smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "Indeed. Red is a very powerful trainer." She says, smiling at him with glee. "It's already a privilege to fight him." Green shrugs and looks at the small crowd watching them from behind.

"Wow! That was really great!"

A blonde girl emerges from the crowd, clapping happily, her positive vibe overwhelming Green for a moment. "Who are you?" he asks, and the girl grins. "I'm Bianca! I'll be escorting you to the newly built trainer school." She turns to both Calem and Red. "It's a pleasure to have such strong trainers here with us!"

Red stands up with Pikachu in his arms, looking at her with mild interest; Pikachu struggles out of his trainer's grip and bounds up towards Green before he situates himself on his brown hair, causing the brunette to snarl at the pokemon. Serena approaches Bianca with her usual smile and greets her accordingly. "Nice to meet you Bianca, my name is Serena, from Kalos." The other blonde smiles shyly at Serena and pulls her hat down to cover her reddening face. "N-Nice to meet you too, Serena." She giggles to herself, before composing herself once again with a cute cough.

"Where is the school anyway?" she asks Bianca, "Oh, there. The one with a large electronic billboard showing a spinning poke ball." Bianca points at one of the towering facilities situated in the city and Serena lets out a hum of awe. "Cool right?" Bianca says, huffing proudly. "There's also a joint in Nimbasa city which we'll visit weekly called the battle subway, and a bunch of other cool stuff!"

Red looks up and his eyes begin to sparkle, "Battle subway…" he mutters, looking at Bianca questioningly. She tilts her head, confused at the elder's mumbling. Green sighs while ruffling Pikachu's ears as the mouse lay on top of his head. "He's asking what it is."

"Oh." Bianca laughs sheepishly and proceeds to explain its purpose to Red with a smile. "It's basically similar to the battle tower. You ride a train to a certain destination and get to battle with different trainers as you do!" she exclaims jumping up and down in excitement. "It's a great way to test your skills! But it's only for experienced trainers." She mutters woefully. "But I'm sure trainers like you will enjoy the ride!"

"That sounds fun!" Wally chimes in, looking chipper. "It's just across the desert, right?"

"A desert?" Green asks, and Wally answers with a nod. "There's a fucking _desert_ in the way?" Pikachu chirps happily and chomps on Green's hair again, making Serena giggle. "Oh no, no, no! Route 4 has been rebuilt and is now filled with large buildings as well!" Bianca reassures him, waving her hands. Green sighs, nudging the Pikachu on top of his hair. "Good. The desert is bad for my skin."

"…?"

"Shut it, Red."

* * *

"Out of the way!"

"What?!"

Hilbert crashes right into somebody with a yelp; Hilda stops her bicycle and looks at her brother worriedly. "Are you okay?" Nate follows in suit and Rosa hops down from her brother's bike, concerned as both Hilbert and the boy stand up groggily.

"Gold!" A girl exclaims, running towards them shocked. A red head follows, looking slightly wary of Hilbert as he helps the other boy stand. The boy named Gold grows flustered and snaps at Hilbert, "What the heck?!" he says, pointing an accusing finger at him, making Hilbert wince. "Watch where you're going next time!" Hilbert chuckles tiredly and raises his hands in defense, "I'm sorry. I was too used to people just evading me when I'm cycling around these streets so…"

"I was about to _die_! Right, Silv?!"

"No you weren't." Silver chimes in, looking at his companion bluntly. "You were too slow to hear him call you out." At this Gold frowns, he turns away with a huff. The girl rolls her eyes at their antics and turns back to the three trainers gathered around the other boy with a worried look. "Hey, um. Sorry. Are you okay?" Hilbert nods, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for running over your friend." Silver frowns. "He's not a friend."

Gold grins and nudges Silver on the side. "So boyfriend, huh?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

_Nudge_

"_**Leaf**_. _**Help**_."

Leaf sighs and looks back at the other party with a wry smile. "Um. Really sorry." Hilda shakes her head and pats her brother on the back quite roughly. "Nah, it's okay. It's partly his fault anyway." Hilbert glares at her but resists smacking her back. Leaf nods and looks at them for a moment before clasping her hands together, "Are you trainers too!?" she exclaims, eyes lighting up with joy. Rosa does the same, "A-Are you one of the trainers entering the new school?!"

"Yep!" Gold cuts in with a smug smile, making Silver scoff. "One of the best right here." He says, gesturing to himself. "The guy who went up Mt. Silver and defeated the mysterious Red!" He flexes and poses, making Silver rub his face, trying to hide his embarrassment for him. "The one who conquered the ferocious, disgusting, gut-wrenching Gre-" Before he could finish his sentence, however, Green walks up behind him with an angry aura.

"What was that?"

Gold pauses, looking shocked. He regains his composure seconds later, and wears his usual smug smirk. "You deaf?" Before Green could unleash his anger, the Pikachu on his head cheers and ruins the mood by chomping down on his hair again. Rosa's eyes light up as the scene unfolds in front of her, completely entranced by the cute pokemon messing with the man's hair. Hilda doesn't have the time to process all of the people she's meeting, while Hilbert was still fidgeting over the earlier incident.

Red appears beside Green, calmly tugging on the other's sleeves as the man tried to get Pikachu off. He turns to his rival in question, "What?" He says menacingly, but unsurprisingly doing nothing to scare the usual stoic Red off. He points to the ice cream stand a few feet away and tilts his head at Green, causing the latter to groan. "Can't you just, share with Leaf?"

Red frowns and Pikachu's assault on Green's hair worsens.

"Gck-?! Are you the one telling him to do this?!" he exclaims, and Red doesn't answer. "Fine! If I get your goddamn ice cream will you take him off me?" Green walks over the stand, passing Nate and the others with a huff. When he looks back at Red, he was averting his eyes, a clear sign that he wasn't going to keep his side of the deal. Green grumbles, "Fuck you, Red."

"…"

Gold sticks a tongue at the two, crossing his arms. Nate looks at them with wide eyes, "Are they…?"

"Dating? Pretty much."

Silver shoves Gold harshly, "Yes. That's the champion Red and the Viridian gym leader Green." Gold pouts while Leaf laughs warily, already exhausted at all the commotion. Nate stares at the pair with interest, making Hilda giggle before patting the boy's head. "You look too cute, stop that." The young brunette looks back at her, spluttering in embarrassment. "N-No, but…th-that's Red…!" He says, gesturing to the raven. "_The_ Red!"

"And the guy who defeated him is _right__** here**_."

"Nobody cares, Ethan."

* * *

**Agh.**

**Ghetsis is a mother facking sonuvabitch.**

**Review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day.**

**I finished my playthrough of Pokemon Black. Yass. But I'm not doing any of the side quests…you know…like the seven guys escaping and I need to catch them? Yeah. Maybe later.**

**And now I'm still in the middle of B2. So yeah. I might change some minor details here in there as I progress, please don't be angry.**

**Also, damn. Elesa's new gym is FAB.**

* * *

_"This thing has how many floors?!" Gold exclaims, looking at Professor Juniper in shock. She smiles at him and gestures to map on the wall._

_"This trainer school has approximately, 17 floors all in all, including the rooftop."_

_Dawn hums to herself in understanding, before raising a hand to ask a question. Juniper laughs and lets her speak, "How many people are enrolled?" The elder looks at her notes before turning back to them with a smile. "We've got a fixed number of 684 students. That's the number we could file into the dorms with the addition of you all moving in as well."_

_"Aw. I'm sorry we got in the way." Leaf says apologetically, but Juniper shakes her head. "No, no. It's fine. You all have an important job here anyway." The professor turns to the clipboard she had brought with her and flipped a few pages, making the trainers look at each other suspiciously. May was the one to speak up first._

_"Um, what exactly are we here for again?" The professor pauses on a page, reading it quietly before turning to smile at them joyfully. "Right. It says here you'll be dubbed as student teachers for the whole school year."_

_May tilted her head and turned to Wally, who looked confused as well. "So, we'll be teaching too?" he asks, fidgeting with his satchel. "Yes. You'll be helping the teacher with your knowledge as trainers." She sighs dreamily, patting the younger's head, making Wally squirm. "It'll be a good for all of you to tell them of your adventures."_

_"Are we not going to learn or participate in the classes' activities?" Cheren comments, raising a brow in question. Nate nods beside him and raises a hand ecstatically, "Do we get to battle too?" At this question, Red perks up and looks at the professor as well .Juniper nods at each of their questions with a bigger smile, "Oh yes! Though, you won't be the challenger at some instances…But you all get to participate."_

_"Huh…Well, about the student teacher thing…" Green trails off, catching the professor's attention. "Yes?" she asks as the man scratches his head. "Are we divided in groups or…?"_

_"Actually…Let me explain first." She says before gesturing for them to a door nearby. "Let's go to the faculty room so you all get to sit down, hm?" She gets an overall response of agreement and they all head to the room in silence._

* * *

_"Alright, here's the drill." She motions for everyone to listen._

_"We have four divisions of education; Kindergarten, Elementary, Highschool and the Veterans. We just call them sections A to D. Now, these sections have three sub sections. Like this:" She touches the monitor on the wall, showing the next slide._

_'__**Section A-1**_

_**Section A-2**_

_**Section A-3**__'_

_"We will derive two from your group and put them to each section. Now, we can't let you choose which one you want to teach, rather, we like to arrange you on your patience." She tuts, earning a few groans from the group. Red glances at Green uncomfortably, earning a pat on the back as a response. Juniper taps the screen again, showing a full list of the pairings._

_**'Section A-1 Red and Kris**_

_**Section A-2 May and Gold**_

_**Section A-3 Brendan and Leaf**_

_**Section B-1 Lucas and Lyra**_

_**Section B-2 Hilda and Nate**_

_**Section B-3 Silver and Bianca**_

_**Section C-1 Green and Dawn**_

_**Section C-2 Calem and Rosa**_

_**Section C-3 Hilbert and Serena**_

_**Section D-1 Wally and Barry**_

_**Section D-2 Cheren and Hugh**_

_**Section D-3 Iris and Erika'**_

_Juniper smiles at them, "Come now, greet your partners!" she says, gesturing for them to stand up._

_Green sighs, "So I'll be teaching little kids, huh?" Dawn nods sagely and gives him a smile. "I'm sure this means that you're a very patient person, Mr. Green." She comments, offering her hand out for a handshake. Green huffs out a laugh; takes her hand and shakes it firmly. "I guess."_

_Serena smiles at Calem and pushes him in the general direction of Rosa before greeting Hilbert with a smile, "Nice to meet you." Hilbert gulps, shaking hands with her, "Uh, yes. Nice to meet you." Hilda snickers beside him while patting Nate on the head, "Good for you, right? You scored a pretty one." Hilbert splutters in embarrassment and turns to scold his sister, while Serena giggles. Nate pouts as Hilda locks him in a tight embrace, "Anyway! Let's do our best, Nate!" He squirms, making her giggle mischievously._

_Calem composes himself in front of the ever bubbly Rosa, bowing down slightly to greet her. "My name's Calem, pleased to work with you." Her eyes sparkle up as she takes his hands and clasps them in her own. "You're Mr. Calem? It's so nice to meet you!" She says, visibly jumping up and down in excitement. "My name is Rosa! I hope you'll teach me a lot!" Calem can only blush and nod as she rambled away._

_May runs up to Gold with a high five, "Yeah! Let's show them who's boss!" Gold grins back cheers, "Heck yeah!" Silver grumbles beside them, looking at Bianca respectively. "It's a pleasure to work with you." He says, making Bianca coo adoringly at him. "Aw! You sound like Cheren when we were younger!" she exclaims, ruffling his hair. "Nice to meet you too!"_

_"Bianca, stop that." Cheren says disapprovingly, mildly swatting her hands away from the sulking teen. "At least respect his dignity." Silver murmurs thankfully at him and fixes his hair. Hugh walks up to him and addresses him quietly, making Cheren nod back._

_Wally walks up to Barry shyly and offers the taller his hand. "Um, I guess I'll be working with you, Barry." The blonde grins and takes the hand. "Yeah. Little kids aren't that hard to amuse, right?" Wally nods unsurely, but smiles back. "I-I hope so." Barry turns to look at Lucas, who smiles at Lyra and offers her a rice ball, which she takes almost instantly. "Winning her over with food?" he asks, teasingly. Lucas rolls his eyes and gives Barry a rice ball as well._

_Leaf pats Brendan on the back, "Guess I'm working with you, huh?" he grins back. "Yeah." Leaf pats him again, and this time he retaliates until it turns into a slap fight. Red doesn't say anything but turns to Kris, making her laugh. "Yeah. A pleasure to work with you too." Another moment of silence passes and she grins, "Don't worry. Leaf and Green can visit too, sometimes."_

_"…"_

_"Hm?" he nods over to professor Juniper. "Ah, are you all done?" she asks, waiting for their overall confirmation. "Well, next up on the list is the tests."_

_"These are divided into two: The written and Battle tests. These tests do not have any effects on each other and what grade you will get on each is stationary." She says, gesturing to the monitor again after tapping it. "You'll understand it better with this:"_

_'__**Summer: Fire/Rock/Fighting**_

_**Spring: Grass/Ground/Bug**_

_**Autumn: Poison/Electric/Fairy**_

_**Winter: Ice/Water/Dark**_

_**Finals: All Types (Randomized)**_

_**Not allowed: Dragon and Fairy types**__'_

_"As you can see, you will battle different kinds of pokemon during each season so do your best to study their weaknesses." She states, before ending the presentation all in all. "There are other details as well, but will be explained to you on a later date."_

* * *

_They reach the 6__th__ floor._

_The professor turns to them and holds her clipboard, pen hovering over the paper. "So, here are the dorms. Tell me who you would like to room with." She says, letting them mull it over. It didn't take long for Gold to scream and jump. "SILVER! I'll room with him please." Silver protests but does nothing as the professor lists them down together. May says she'll room with Leaf, both squealing ecstatically as she does. Red nudges Green, forcing him to speak up. "I'll room with Red."_

_Bianca raises her arms, "Ooh! Ooh! I'll room with Cheren!" Cheren blushes and stammers, "What-! No you can't! That isn't allowed!" Bianca looks at him pitifully, making him look at the professor in panic. Juniper giggles, unable to restrain herself. "Actually…It isn't banned either." Cheren pales while Bianca cheers. Dawn smiles and turns to Serena who nods back, they both suggest to the professor that they'd like a room together. Lyra runs over to Kris, "Let's share one too!" Kris sighs and smiles, nodding in agreement._

_"You want to share one with me, Wally?" Brendan asks, looking at the younger in question. He nods, "Yeah!" Barry doesn't bother questioning Lucas and tells the professor he'll room with him, much to the other's dismay. Hilda bear hugs Rosa and asks her if she'd like to room with her too, causing her eyes to sparkle again and nod avidly in reply, making the two boys on the side sigh. Nate approaches Hugh next, in an attempt to room in with him, he says yes but not before warning Nate not to make a mess, making the other boy whoop._

_"Ah, how about you, Hilbert?" Calem asks him, and he grins back. "Guess I'll be moving in with you then."_

* * *

"Pikachu, get off me you little rascal." Green mutters as the yellow pokemon jumps up and down on his back. He laid face down on the bed, incredibly tired from all the orientation they've done. Red looked around the room, the kitchen and the bathroom; exploring what he can. Pikachu keeps jumping on the gym leader's back, ignoring the brunette's protest. He motions for Venusaur to come and play with him. The other nods and jumps to land on Green's back with a thud, making Green yelp and flip over, casting the two off the bed and letting them fall on the floor. "Fu-OW! The hell?!" he says, stretching his back and wincing at the pain.

Venausaur lands on his back and momentarily struggles as he tries to flip himself back over, Pikachu helps him before looking up to a scowling Green.

Pikachu chirps happily and climbs over to Green's lap, purring. Green scowls but rubs the pokemon's ears gently. "Geez. You are so spoiled." He reaches down and pats Venusaur as well. "You too, bud." The grass pokemon retaliates with a low murmur, nudging the brunette's hand.

Red appears from the kitchen, looking content. "You seen 'nough?" Green comments off-handedly as Arcanine plops down beside him as well. He nods and looks at Green being hogged up by all his pokemon. He lets a small smirk slip and Green notices right away.

"For your information, your two little friends here made a make-shift trampoline out of me while you were busy…being Red." He states, letting Pikachu cry in agreement.

* * *

**Review if you may.**

**One more thing; the scene in N's castle? Fucking shit the feels.**

**Oh Arceus.**

**I made inhumane noises.**

**My Sawk was level 54 and Reshiram was only 50, heh. I was expecting them to be at least 60.**

**Also, since this was my first pokemon game to play through…I didn't know you can still play after the main plot. I thought it stopped there?**

**Ah shit, I'm rambling, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good day.**

**Hey, since N is here, might as well let him stay a while.**

**Also, I'm well aware that Reshiram and Zekrom don't have genders. It's just easier for me to write them like this…sorry.**

* * *

Reshiram rips a berry gently from a bush using her teeth and places them in the basket beside her.

N had left to wander around earlier with Zekrom, claiming to be quite interested in his friend's home town. Of course, with a dragon as huge as Zekrom, Reshiram had wondered if they could keep a low profile. His own trainer had a hard time explaining to the people that Reshiram was none of threat, though despite this, he insisted the dragon to stay out of the poke ball. Since then, she's been helping his mother with minor chores and keeping her company.

Today, Hilbert's mother had asked the white dragon to pick some berries for a dish she was making, since Audino was already doing the extra groceries in Accumula town. Reshiram had picked a dozen of each type; the mother was quite vague in what kind she would prefer.

A large shadow from above alerted her that N was back from his mini expedition.

"What are those for?" N asks as he and Zekrom gently flap down unto the ground, the black dragon looking annoyed. '_Berries. For Hilbert's mom._' She grumbles, tossing a Rawst berry into the basket. '_She is busy cooking in the kitchen._' The dragon adds off-handedly before nudging her counterpart on the wing. '_How was your trip?_'

"Interesting." N answers for Zekrom, who grumbled in irritation. "Children seem quite fond of him."

The dragon growls lowly at N, '_**They wouldn't have seen me if you didn't drag me out in their line of sight.**_' N nods, "That is true. I'm just happy they didn't run away crying, though." He states, looking at Zekrom happily and gesturing all of him. "They liked how huge you were. And you didn't seem to protest much when some started climbing on your back." Reshiram looks at her counterpart, making the other sigh gruffly. N smiles to himself, "It makes me wonder…would Hilbert react like that as well?"

'He is a brave boy.' Reshiram murmurs proudly, 'Though, I am unsure whether his capabilities now extend to previous years.' She snags her basket between sharp teeth and motions for N and Zekrom to follow. N stops her hesitantly, "I don't think…" he trails off, hoping the pokemon could understand his fears.

'It is not a problem.' She growls to him, slightly muffled due to the basket. 'She is a kind woman.'

* * *

Reshiram nudges the door a few times, simulating knocking.

A faint voice comes from within and in a few seconds, a Timburr opens the door. N, who was standing beside the dragon, looked amused when it recognized him, eyes lighting up and running back inside to call the others. Hilbert's mom comes over due to the ruckus and stares up at Reshiram, who held a basket almost overflowing with different types of berries. "Oh my…" she says, heaving the basket away from her."You didn't need to get this many! I only needed a few for…" she takes notice of N, who inwardly flinches at the attention. She smiles at him warily. "And who are you? You don't seem familiar…"

"I'm N." He nods slightly at her and adjusts his cap as she draws back. "I'm one of Hilbert's…"

"Oh! So you're him?" She exclaims, startling the man. "My son has been looking for you all over Unova, and look at you! Right here." She giggles, not comforting N one bit. "I'm really sorry. My son has left for Castelia." She sighs and N tries not to break eye contact. "I would like to call him for you, but I don't think he's up at this hour."

N nods, still uncomfortable at the company of this woman. "It's…quite early." He states, making Reshiram nudge him gently. She smiles and looks at Zekrom, "Ah, so he's your companion?" Zekrom nods proudly and stretches his wings confidently. N pats Zekrom's thigh, earning a low grumble from the pokemon. "Yes. He's…Reshiram's counterpart."

"My! How adorable!" She cooes lovingly, gushing over the two dragons. Suddenly, pokemons start rushing from inside the home to greet the visitors, surprising N as they jump around them. Hilbert's mother smiles apologetically, patting a Patrat on the head gently. "I'm sorry. They've been so excited since Hilbert came home to visit yesterday."

N is greeted by a variety of pokemon, all of them prancing around or gesturing for the two dragons to play with them. The Patrat calmly snuggles up to Hilbert's mom, sighing in comfort while a Lilipup groggily walks up to them while following a happy Timburr carrying a few berries from Reshiram's basket. Ducklett pecks at Zekrom's knee, causing the dragon to growl lowly but instead of running away, it quacks back and startles Zekrom instead. Maractus prances about beside Reshiram while carrying her own load of berries, chucking them at the dragon. Reshiram catches each one in her mouth, Drilbur and Litwick on the sidelines cheering as if watching a basketball match.

N gasps as he felt something smooth nudge his leg and finds a Venipede staring up at him curiously, he smiles and the pokemon nods back avidly. A Tranquill flies down and positions itself on top of the bug pokemon and chirps at N as well. N pats the bird on the head and turns back to Reshiram and the others, only to find a Boldore nearly toppling the basket in an attempt to get some berries, Sandile joins him, jumping on top of its head. Yamask hides behind a Scraggy, who managed to situate itself on Zekrom's back; sleeping peacefully.

Durant had fallen asleep beside Lilipup while Zebstrika and Deerling ran energetically around them, playing tag. Simipour tugs at N's sleeve before greeting him casually. Mienfoo positions itself in front on N, wanting to battle. Vanilluxe stops her by floating in front of the pokemon's sight, frantically calming down her teammate.

Hilbert's mom smiles again and motions for them to come inside, N hesitates but obliges after another nudge from Reshiram's wing.

Hilbert's home was…cozy. There was nothing special to it and seemed quite cramped despite having a second floor. But he did grow up in a massive castle, perhaps he wasn't used to such small boundaries just yet. Reshiram and Zekrom stay put outside, not able to fit inside the house. She motions for him to sit down on the dining table, accompanied by Patrat and Lilipup; With Lilipup laid down on his lap and Patrat sitting beside him on another chair. The other pokemon play in the living room, making N wonder just how similar him and Hilbert had grown up.

"Ah, these were the pokemon Hilbert had catched during his travel." She begins to tell him, putting down a few plates on the table. "They were all put in the pokemon storage for a while, but Hilbert thought it would be nice to just leave them here." She taps her chin, looking thoughtful. "Audino should be back by now…" She smiles to him before turning back to do the dishes. "These pokemon help me around here sometimes, they also keep me company. I'm very grateful to them." Lilipup jumps down from N's lap and nuzzles her knee, making her laugh.

The door opens and Audino wobbles in, carrying a bag. It struggles for a moment before N stands up to help her, it chirps back at him joyfully and he hands it to Hilbert's mom. "Oh, thank you. You too Audino, Reshiram picked some berries, you can go and eat some."

The pokemon cries in joy and rushes back to the living room.

"Here, dear." She says, handing N a cup of freshly brewed tea. "You can drink this while you wait." N nods and walks over to the table, smiling as the pokemon take turns to ask him questions about their trainer.

He wonders idly if he can stay long enough to examine Hilbert's bedroom.

* * *

Hilbert sneezes.

He and Calem were in the middle of shopping with Rosa and Hilda, the men accompanying the girls with their heavy luggage. Calem looks at him in worry, "You okay?" The brunette nods, rubbing his nose. "I think so, yeah." He mutters, "Just got a sudden chill, that's all."

Calem nods and leaves him be.

"Maybe it's this load." Hilbert says while lifting bags full of clothes. "I swear I feel like I'm carrying a Snorlax." Calem snorts and chuckles before looking at his own baggage. "They certainly are enjoying their credit cards." He hums happily, causing Hilbert to groan.

"Maybe we could do our own shopping as well, later?" The offer was incredibly tempting, but the brunette had a feeling that after this, he wouldn't have the power to stand up at all. As if reading his mind, Calem withdraws the request kindly. "Well, not today. Maybe tomorrow or something like that."

Hilbert grunts as Hilda tosses him another bag, making him stop in irritation. "I am _so_ getting back at her later."

"Hm? Are you _so_ looking forward to it?"

Calem laughs as Hilbert smacks him on the chest, "Shut up. We've been hanging out with them for almost the whole day." He shivers slightly at the thought, "I think I've got _cooties_."

"_Cooties_?" Calem stifles a laugh, walking ahead so he could avoid the boy's anger. "What are you? _Six_?"

Hilbert groans in frustration and swats the air, "I don't know anymore."

"Come on. They only have one store to pass by."

"And that is?"

"…Cosmetics store."

* * *

**Mm. Well that's finished.**

**N is too hard to write, damnnit. So mysterious-y. I hope I didn't butcher his character much.**

**Review if you can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good day.**

**Man. Nate and Hugh have a lot of moments together in B2.**

**Me likey.**

**Also, the team plasma music-so good.**

* * *

_"Ah, since most of you aren't familiar with this region…how about you go sight-seeing for today?"_

* * *

Gold and Silver raced towards the Pokemon World Tournament with Leaf and Kris close behind.

"Hey!" Leaf panted, chasing after both boys angrily as they dashed away. "Wait up!" Kris didn't say anything, but glared at the two as they ran inside the flashy building. "No time!" Gold yelled back, nearly tripping because of Silver. "A tournament might be starting right now!" He stops in front of the receptionist lady in green, startling her. "Excuse me?! Can I join?!"

She smiles and shakes her head lightly, "I'm sorry, but there's currently a tournament ongoing. If you want to register, please do it later-" Gold screams in frustration as Leaf and Kris come into view. "I told you so!" Gold says accusingly at the girls; Leaf sticks her tongue out mockingly and Kris sighs. Silver turns to the other lady, "Um, is there a way to watch the battle, then?" she nods and points upstairs warily. "You can enter there…but I'm afraid it's already pac-"

Gold jumps in delight and dashes up the stairs, his exasperated friends close behind.

He approaches the man in black with little to no restraint. "Hey! Can I watch a battle?"

The man grumbles. "Sorry kid. It's packed. I don't think you could-HEY!" The raven ignores the warning and jumps over the barricade, running in with no hesitation. Silver grunts and follows him, albeit warily. Leaf turns to the guard and apologizes while Kris follows in suite. The man can only shake his head and sigh, "Kids these days." He smiles, adjusting his hat and not bothering to call them back.

When Gold enters the arena, it is indeed packed and bursting with lively crowds cheering for their preferred battler. Silver bumps behind him, trying his best to squeeze in along with Leaf and Kris. It was all he could expect from a tournament; flashing lights, big screens and chanting spectators. But what he didn't expect, were the last challengers.

"Which trainer will win the Driftveil tournament?" The commentator's voice booms all over the arena, causing the crowd to get hyped, "Driftveil Tournament, the final round!" The lights blacked out, causing uproar of cheers; Gold joins in as well and nudges for Silver to follow. Leaf screams too with Kris, waving her hands as the excitement got the better of her.

"All the way from the icy slopes of Mt. Silver, the legendary trainer and champion of Kanto! Red!" The crowd grows wild and Leaf pales. "Red?!" She manages to scream out along with Kris. Gold whoops, "Yeah! Kick their ass Red!" Silver claps, interested to see the opponent. Lights flicker on as he walks unto the stage, serious as usual when he steps on the platform, adjusting his hat.

"Driftveil tournament! The final round! The opponent is entering the arena!"

The lights dim again as the spectators look towards the left, "From the mighty gym of Viridian, comes a young and strong gym leader whose pride is as high as the skies, Green!" Out comes the brunette, smirking as usual. Leaf looks at Kris in confusion, "How did they get here before us?!" She whispers to her companion, who shrugs and looks at Red who seemed amused; happy even. "I have no idea!" Meanwhile, Gold is ecstatic as Gold could be, clinging to Silver and asking him to let him ride his shoulders in an attempt to get a clear view.

Green steps on the platform as well, grinning while tossing a pokeball lightly in the air. "Hey. Fancy seeing you here." Red retaliates with a stare, but Green seems to read him perfectly. "Heh. Let's get started, shall we?" Red nods before positioning himself into his battle stance and Green does the same.

"The Final Round! Red Vs. Green"

* * *

Hugh lets Nate drag him around the building, exploring each floor they can.

His friend had no intention of going out for today, instead, pulling Hugh with him to tour the place. The latter didn't put much of a fight when the brunette snatched his time from his pokemon away and went to take him near trouble again. And so, here they were, checking the first floor out.

There was a nearby playground for the kindergarteners to play on, with foam carpets made to look like puzzle shapes and little kiddy rides. They had pictures and storybooks along with stacks of pillows on the sides, and plush toys of different pokemon.

Nate pointed at the mini ferriswheel with glee, "Hey, hey! Didn't your little sis like riding those?" he exclaims, maneuvering his way from the toys scattered around the play ground. Hugh shrugs and grins, "She liked to ride on Unfezant and let him take her around in circles, so I guess that's pretty close." He comments, snickering as the brunette stared. "You're not thinking of riding it, aren't you?"

Nate jumps and crosses his arms, but the slight blush on his face made Hugh grin wider. "What? No." he waves his hand dismissively, but looks at the ride longingly. "I'm too old for this stuff…" his shoulders droop and he sighs."Oh who am I kidding, I wanna ride it."

"Just try to keep your dignity intact." Hugh says, nudging him towards the little ride. "If someone sees us, I'm not explaining." Nate nods and grins at him before hopping on one of the seats and whooping as it takes him around in little circles. The raven sighs and finds a nearby pile of pillows and collapses on it, picking up a random story book and staring at it idly.

"Hugh? Nate…?"

Cheren comes into view, alongside Bianca who looked chipper as always. Nate pauses, before waving awkwardly as he spun around, Hugh doing the same although not tearing his eyes away from the picture book. Cheren double takes and looks at them suspiciously, "What are you two doing?" Hugh grumbles and points at Nate, who didn't seem to be regretting his decision one bit. "It's his idea to stay and hang here, not mine." This makes Bianca whack Cheren on the arm.

"I told you it's not weird!"

The gym leader grunts and pushes her to the direction of the ride, "Fine, why don't you join in then?" Bianca's eyes sparkle and she dashes towards Nate, hopping on and grinning happily. Cheren sighs and sits nearby Hugh, who chuckles. "Cute." He says, making Cheren huff as he stares at both blonde and brunette. "So she dragged you here too?"

"Pretty much." He says, playing with his tie. "I would've much rather enjoyed coming with…Red and Green." He mutters sullenly, remembering the two men from earlier. "They were both on their way to the PWT."

"But you got caught by Bianca."

"Yes."

Hugh snickers and Cheren whacks him with a nearby plush toy.

* * *

"Mm. This is a nice view." Dawn states, leaning on the bridge's rails; enjoying the scenery.

Barry eyes the sky for a moment before sighing, "I thought it was going to rain. I bought an umbrella for nothing." Beside him, Lucas snorts. "I told you not to bring one." Barry frowns, but lets the other lecture him further. "Besides a pokemon, nothing can block out the sun today." Lucas blocks the others punch on his arm, making the blonde huff in irritation.

Dawn sighs and slumps down on the railing wearily, "Can't you two just enjoy yourselves?"

"I am." Barry states, "But I'm the kind of person who doesn't really bother to relax, so there." He gestures with his hands randomly, "Basically I'm used to migraines already." Lucas scoffs and taps his noggin. "You're always the one causing the headaches, so I highly doubt that." He exhales deeply. "But it would be nice to relax, alas, Barry won't stop whining." The blonde growls irritably before sitting on the ground and leaning on one of the stilts, "Fine, fine."

His eyes close for a moment before opening one eye to glare at his friend. "You're treating me to lunch later." Lucas shakes his head and grins gently. "Of course I am. You don't have the money to do so after all." Barry roars into rage and jabs Lucas back, who retorts with his own insult calmly. Dawn groans, realizing she's not going to get any quiet time soon, she leaves them be and walks away quietly. Not that she would be notice at how absorbed the two men are at feuding.

'_Maybe I'll look around under the bridge for a while._' She skips down the stairs, humming to herself contentedly. She turns left, walking further before turning once again to pass the young man going in circles on a meadow. To see the river up close was nice, the calm sound of water flowing relaxing her. She looks up and sees her two friends still at it, making her smile. No matter how annoying they were, they'll always be good company; and they're cute so, there's that.

She stops when she spots a familiar face nearby the river, playing with a Basculin.

* * *

"Ah? It's raining?" Wally asks to no one in particular.

He had gone all by himself towards Lacunosa town, eager to know more about the pokemon who stroked fear into the hearts of people by nighttime. May and Brendan had other plans so he went all by himself, not that he minded. May was too loud to be able to withstand the calm atmosphere and, as much as Wally hated to admit it, Brendan really didn't know much to be able to keep up with his insistent babbling about history.

And so, here he was, sitting on the tiny bridge calmly while looking at the gray sky.

* * *

**Ze internet...IT IZ ZBACK!**

**Yes. Expect more updates now, kay?**

**Review if you may.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good day.**

**Aww. Thanks guys for following, reviewing and favori…ting.**

**I nailed that fucking sentence like a motherfacking champion.**

**Also, Pokedexes or Pokedexii?**

* * *

"What time should we be there?" Hilbert asks, setting down a few of Hilda's shopping bags on the floor. Hilda hums to herself, rummaging through the bags she had carried out of sympathy for her twin. "Maybe five? Everyone'll be back by then." Her twin sighs ruggedly and glances back at the clock. "You sure? Do you even have their numbers?" He asks suspiciously, taking a piece of clothing from one of the bags and folding them neatly. Hilda does the same, but not before posing with it in front of a mirror. "Well, yeah. Most of 'em." She sighs as she twirls around while holding a lacy violet dress. "They're travelling in pairs anyway so, it's all good."

Hilbert stares at the dress she's holding for a moment before frowning. "That's too short."

Hilda pauses, before turning to her twin with a grin. "In over-protective brother mode, huh?" Hilbert huffs and looks away. "Just makes sure you wear something under that; a short…or something." His twin grins and walks over to pat him on the head. "Of course, anything for my sweet little brother."

"I'm older!" He exclaims, throwing a T-shirt at her. She cackles and avoids the shirt, sticking out her tongue. "Unless it benefits me, I'm still older!" Hilbert pouts slightly and continues to fold the remaining clothes. "I think I remember me being 4 seconds older…" he mutters, earning a whack from his sister.

"Mom never said anything 'bout it." She says, and takes his hat to set it aside. "And remember when we were kids? You called me your big sister, right?" she drawls out teasingly, while rubbing his hair. He groans and swats her hand away. "Don't remind me…" he sighs, fixing his hair."I was five back then." Hilda grins and takes another pose at the mirror, "Still counts little bro."

A knock startles the two from their banter; Hilbert moves to open the door and is greeted by a grinning Nate. "Hey!" he exclaims, jumping towards the hero's arms. Hilbert flinches and Hilda snickers. "The wild Nate used tackle!" she exclaims as both boys drop down to the ground, "It's super effective!" Hilbert groans and Nate cheers, "Yeah! The wild Nate won!" He high fives Hilda causing Hilbert to shove him away, making him land face down beside him with an 'oof'. Nate laughs, albeit muffled by the floor.

Hugh, Cheren and Bianca enter the room as well and stare down at the pair of brunettes. "What'cha guys doing here?" Hilda asks, before turning back to Bianca. "Ooh, nevermind. Looky here! I have some clothes for you to try on!" Bianca squeaks as Hilda pulls her to the nearby bathroom with a few bags full of clothes. She protests and calls for Cheren but gets cut off as the brunette shoves her in, along with herself. Cheren rubs his temple, "I hope your sister didn't get any skimpy outfits. I worry for Bianca's dignity."

"Wouldn't you like that, though?" Hilbert says with a sly grin.

"_Hilber_t." Cheren hisses at the man who still lay down on the floor, before nudging him harshly with his shoe. The brunette shrugs and picks himself up, smiling at Cheren innocently. The raven glares but says nothing more before sitting on a nearby bed. "Anyway, what brings you guys here?" He says as he forces Nate up from the floor, the younger flailing about in protest. "I thought you were exploring the area?"

"We were." Cheren says, examining the room. "It just so happens that we reached this floor and Nate wanted to say hi." He directs his gaze at the young brunette, who grins and makes peace signs at him. "Besides that, I wanted to see the dorms too."

* * *

"Here you can have some tea while you wait." The old woman says, putting down a teacup in front of Wally as he sat down on the pillow. "The rain will die down soon. In the meantime, why don't you keep dry in here?" The boy smiles at her kindly and blows on the drink gently before taking a small sip. The woman turns back to the soup she was cooking up with a sigh.

"It's nice to see new faces here every now and then. This place makes be a bit melancholic at times." Wally nods in understanding and she looks back at his bag. "You kids grow up with a Pokedex now, do you?" she says with a smile as Wally blushes red. "Yes…well…"

"It's nice to meet different kinds of pokemon." She mixes the soup before tasting it and sprinkling a few more spices in. "There are still dangerous ones…so I sometimes worry about you trainers." She turns off the heat and turns to Wally with a smile. "Here you go. I'll give you some to take as well." Wally jumps and shakes his head vigorously, "N-No need! I'm…"

"Oh it's fine, child." She says, pouring a good amount into a bright green thermos. "I believe you went here on foot, right?" She waits for the boy's affirming nod. "It'll be a long hike back to Castelia, so the least I could do is this." This makes Wally blush more, but he thanks her either way.

At this moment, his Xtransceiver rings and he jumps in surprise. He answers the call and Brendan pops in with May, both looking terribly worried. "Wally! Where are you?" May says, practically glaring at him through the screen. Brendan doesn't do the same, but Wally can feel the disappointment expressed through his frown. "I'm in Lacunosa town-"

"Lacunosa?! How did you get there without Talonflame!" She shrieks blamingly, "No-How could you leave without us?!" Wally averts his eyes dejectedly, and Brendan talks before may can scold him again. "Look. The least you could've done is calling us with the Xtransceiver." He smiles but Wally knows he was still quite upset. "That would've set us at ease." Wally nibbles on his lower lip before apologizing quietly.

"I'll…go home right away now." He mumbles, but May stops him from hanging up. "No. You stay there and we'll get you. Right Brendan? Don't say anything either. Were coming and you stand in front of the pokemon center? Okay? Okay." She hangs up at once, leaving Wally and Brendan to look at the screen in mild surprise. Brendan chuckles, but it wasn't the kind that set Wally in ease. "She's mad." Wally nods. "She is." Brendan sighs and Wally had this urge to hug his Gallade for comfort. "Were not used to you wandering around alone-especially with your condition." He tuts; face a mix of seriousness and tenderness. "It's not that of a big deal…" Wally mutters, making Brendan frown once again.

"You _walked_ all the way from Castelia to Lacunosa passing _two_ cities and a town." He says menacingly, but not enough to frighten the boy. "I'm sure you stopped by some places to rest but still. _Wally_."

Wally doesn't answer but nods obediently, and Brendan smiles, albeit wearily. "Wait for us, ok?"

He hangs up and Wally slumps unto the table with a gruff sigh, and the old woman smiles from the sidelines. "Your friends are very kind." She says, taking Wally's empty cup and putting the thermos on the table. "It's a rarity to find those kinds of people in this world nowadays."

* * *

Lyra blinks when May dashes past her, nearly sending her toppling backwards.

She turns back to look curiously before calling her, "Hey! Where are you going?" May turns back, face red in anger. "I'm coming to Lacunosa town to get Wally!" Lyra's eyes sparkle, "Can I come too?" May, however, has already flew away with Swellow; not hearing Lyra's request all in all. The brunette pouts and cocks her head away with a huff.

Iris walks by and notices the distressed brunette, she calls her over. "Hey! You're Lyra, right?" She grins when Lyra jumps and glances around in fear. "Over here!" Iris exclaims, and Lyra's gaze settles on her. The brunette sighs in relief and walks over. She had met the girl earlier when she was asking for directions in Castelia city, she was kind enough to escort her despite having plans of her own. "Was that your friend? Where is she off to?" Iris asks, making Lyra pout once again, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Lacunosa town. And she didn't bring me with her." Iris giggles and pulls her by the arm, tugging her towards the nearby café. "Then why don't you come with us! Me and this gym leader are having tea over there!"

Lyra beams at her, "Really? Of course I-Rosa!" She exclaims upon seeing a fellow brunnete walk out of the pokemon center. She turns to them, mildly shocked. "Lyra? Oh! Iris!" She runs over to them with a smile on her lips. "What's up? I was just going back to Hilbert's house to get something!" She giggles when she sees them arm by arm. "Where were you two off to?"

"To the café. Wanna come?" Iris says, running over to pull her by the arm as well. Lyra glances at them both and looks at Rosa curiously with a tilt of her head. "How do you know each other?" Rosa and Iris share a look and both smile back at her. "I'm the champion in Unova!" Iris declares boldly.

Lyra splutters in embarrassment, "Wh-Wha? B-But-Then-Y-You should be-!" She gestures with her other hand wildly, extremely confused on why a champion is just roaming the streets this freely.

Iris can only smile brightly at her and Rosa hurries them both to the café.

* * *

**I bet I'm creating a lot of questions I can't answer with this story.**

**Sigh.**

**Point out some errors for me? Kay.**

**Review if you may.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good day.**

**We time skip because we care.**

* * *

"Hey." Green says as they all walk around the Driftveil market for some supplies. "That Hilda girl told me Misty and the others just arrived back at Castelia. Wanna go check on her?" He asks, checking an array of fruits critically. Red doesn't answer, only feeding Pikachu another berry as he waited for Green to finish his rather manly version of shopping. He glances at the brunette for a moment, "Weren't you bankrupt?" He states quietly, making Green scratch his head and sigh. "Well, yeah. But I took down a couple of kids and got me some money." He snickers, "Got a good look at their faces too."

Green walks over to a woman selling milk, "How much for a dozen?" he asks, and she smiles kindly before tapping a finger on her chin. "Well…five-hundred times twelve-" Green chokes and waves his hands dismissively. "Uh, never mind. I'll buy three." She pauses before bowing slightly and smiling. "Thank you!"

The brunette smiles kindly before silently handing the payment. The saleswoman smiles apologetically, "Well, since this _is_ the first time you've came here…I'll give you a dozen. Free of charge." Green looks at her in surprise, before taking her hands in his own. "Really?! Thank you!" She blushes and looks at their hands linked together, Green pauses before blushing as well. "Ah…"

The saleswoman clears her throat as Green releases her hands and hands him a bag filled with the bottled milk. Green mutters a quiet 'thank you' and she responds with one of her usual sale-smiles. Though, the pink tint in both of their cheeks was still quite visible.

Red's Pikachu looks at Green unconsciously flirting and turns to his trainer, who has seemed to stare off in space again.

* * *

Erika sips her tea calmly next to her distraught friend Misty, who had been murdering her chocolate cake for whatever reason she deemed necessary. The other had been looking for Red all over Castelia, only to find out that he was in Driftveil with _Leaf_ and the others. Despite Leaf being a nice person to her, she couldn't control the jealousy she would feel whenever she was near the man.

Can't she be content with Green?

Another stab on the cake makes Erika look at her in question. "Do you intend to murder your treat mercilessly or eat it?" she asks as Misty sighs, putting the fork away to the side and looking at the brown mulch on the petite plate. "Both." Erika smiles and sets her teacup down. "Well, do you plan to eat that now?" The look on Misty's face made her giggle. "It'll be too much of a waste to order another one, you know." She smiles at Misty. "I am not in the mood." She huffs.

"Are you still upset over Red? I could call Leaf-"

Misty glares at her and Erika immediately cuts herself off, before clearing her throat. "Ah, then how 'bout Green?" Misty contemplates about it for a second before nodding, "Yeah. But I'll talk to him." She says, searching for her poke gear. She quickly finds Green's contact and calls him in haste.

She hoped Leaf hadn't gotten hold of the brunette's poke gear.

* * *

Green flinches when he hears his poke gear ring from his bag, stopping in his steps.

Red stops as well, looking at him curiously as he fumbles with his bag. "Uh, hey. Hold this for a minute." He hands the raven the plastic bag with Moomoo Milk who accepts it stoically; a small grunt escaping his lips expressing his mild irritation. When Green answers his gear, he is surprised to hear Misty's familiar voice. The shock only lasts for a second, before Green smirks once again. "Hey. What's up? Heard you were in Castelia already?" He hears Erika's calm giggle from the sidelines, "The restaurants here serve phenomenal tea, Oak." She says, and Misty sighs. "Green. Where are you guys?"

Red had situated himself on one of the nearby benches and is currently feeding Pikachu one bottle along with Eevee, occasionally glancing back at Green impatiently. Green motions for him to stand and follow him. "Yeah, were on our way back from Driftveil." The other line pauses and he could feel Misty hesitating. Poor girl, probably worrying about Red again, too bad he doesn't really give a shit. But nevertheless, she _is _a friend so…

"Yeah. Red's here. Wanna chat?" He grins when Misty stutters, settling for a 'yes' in the end. He calls for his rival and hands him the phone, Red stares at it for a moment before engaging in a somewhat one-sided conversation with the gym leader. She was one of the only ones able to make Red talk, the others being Green, Leaf and his Pokémon. As they talked, it was Green's turn to play with the Pokémon. Pikachu playing on top of his air yet again and Eevee nuzzling him from his shoulders as they walked in a slow pace.

He looks back at Red, who seemed to be smiling, but Green couldn't read him.

He hated that kind of smile…sometimes.

* * *

Misty held the phone on her hands, trembling slightly.

She had longed for the raven's voice long enough, and to hear him right now and actually conversing with her non-forcedly? This made her happy and all warm in the inside. "So, um, is Leaf there with you guys?" she asks feebly, not trying to sound insecure. "…No." He answers, short and simple. Though enough for Misty's heart to skip a bit. "O-Oh. I see." Erika nudged her and looked at her with determination; time to make the move.

She cleared her throat, noticing the grin her friend was giving her. "So, um. Do you have…anything to do later?" Red doesn't reply for a second, and Misty frets that it may have been to forward. "No."

She had to restrain herself from releasing a squeal.

"Ah, well, do you want to hang out when you guys come back?" The response is instant, but Misty had to make sure he didn't bring anyone else. "No, I mean, uh…By ourselves?" He pauses and Misty had to hold her breath again. It lasted for nearly a minute and before she could cancel her request, Red says yes softly and it makes her blush hard.

Erika beside her grins mentally, satisfied with how her plans are going. She took pride in herself as master matchmaker after all. Erika covers her smirk with the cup's rim, sighing dreamily as warm tea calmed her senses.

* * *

Wally frowned as he waited alone in front of the center.

The rain had stopped thankfully, and the people had returned to their houses for the sake of tradition and safety. Wally had to admit that this was pretty lonely. When he heard a sudden whoosh of air from above, however, he figured it was about to get pretty…interesting. May's Swellow lands in front of him, along with Brendan and May herself, both looking upset.

He fidgets for a moment, unable to look them in the eye. "Wally." May hisses threateningly, making the boy shrink away further. Brendan sighs and moves over to pat him on the head, but hesitates and settles his hand on his shoulder. "Just try to think before you do. Right, May?" He turns to the frowning teen. "_Right, May?_" He repeats it and May huffs.

"Alright. I'm just worried about your condition." May says, seriously moving in to rub his hair affectionately. "I don't want you having any more accidents again." Wally nods weakly and hugs her tightly, making her squeak in surprise. She groans when the boy snuggles her shoulder, "No…damnnit you're forgiven." She grunts, hugging Wally back eagerly, having her defenses completely destroyed by his cuteness.

Brendan smiles at the sight and taps the dazed girl's shoulder. "Ok, it's late. We better go." He says, gesturing to her Swellow. "The others are probably all back now." May pouts and pushes Wally away gently, walking towards the Pokémon. Wally walks on over, but pauses, rummaging through his bag.

He produces a large green thermos and Brendan looks at it suspiciously. "It's soup!" Wally says, grinning at him. "Maybe we could share it later." Brendan pauses, opening his mouth to say something before being cut off by a rather excited May. "Wow! Really? Oh man, I'm going to get stuffed!" she exclaims, patting her Swellow's head. Brendan smiles at her, "Our building practically has a bunch of restaurants inside it, you know." His statement goes unheard, though, as she gushes over homemade soup and how she hasn't had one in a while.

Brendan helps Wally up the Pokémon and the boy thanks him kindly, giving him his usual weak but sincere smile. May had ordered Wally to sit in the middle so the boy won't feel intimidated by the height; ignoring the said boy's protests. The boy hid his face on May's back, blushing furiously as they took off with May cackling on how Wally was clinging to her so tightly. Brendan couldn't really laugh along, since he was holding Wally as tight as well. Because the last thing he would want to happen is for the boy to be afraid.

But that would seem very impossible because of May's piloting skills, earning a few whimpers and screams from the young man. He had to admit; he was scared too.

* * *

**Please tell me if there are mistakes. Seriously, I won't bite.**

**I don't even have the energy to bite.**

**Review if you can.**

**Side note: I fucking love Misty, not in the anime, but in-game Misty. Tomboyish mermaid-hell yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good day bi-I mean-Hi.**

**We time skip because we-Ah, fuck it.**

**I'm time skippin'**

**Despite being my favourite character, Misty's still going to suffer. Hm. Love is a two-way street after all. Well, my all time favorite is still Snorlax.**

**Ah, that pokemon is my spirit pokemon.**

* * *

Misty enters the dorm she and Erika share with a frown and closes the door abruptly.

Erika looks at her in surprise, before smiling sweetly. "So how did the date go?" She asks as Misty plops down on the bed, she walks on over and sits on the edge, ready for the tomboy's story. Misty sighs and nuzzles a pillow. "Horrible." Erika is silent, letting her continue.

* * *

_"L-Leaf?"_

_Misty and Red had gone to dinner in one of the open restaurants in the building; it surprises her that this lone building had mini-eateries here and there on some specific floors, makes her think how much were actually spent by the management. But despite that thought, it was a good spot for Misty to talk with Red._

_Unfortunately though, Leaf and Green were already there._

_"Oh hey." The brunette says, casually sipping her drink by the bar beside Green. Green doesn't say anything but nods back before setting his attention back to the TV mounted on the corner, showing a performance by the famous idol, Nancy. Misty is shocked to silence and Red looks at her curiously, worried that the girl might've stopped functioning all together. She clears her throat and walks over to the duo, silently cursing when they both make them sit between her and Green; with Red beside Green and herself with Leaf._

_"What are you guys doing here?" she asks, trying to feign innocence. Leaf shrugs and points at Green, "Found him here alone, and decided I'd give him company." She snickers when the man glares at her, clearly trying to be polite and not snap back. "I was fine without company, ya know."_

_"Psh. Like the ol' Green'll say that." She says, waving his irritation off. "You know you like to be surrounded by chicks twenty-four seven." Green rolls his eyes and ignores the statement, opting for calling the bartender instead for a drink. He turns to Misty and Red, "Hey, you two want some?" Red nods and stares at Misty, asking for her opinion. She faintly blushes and nods, "Uh, we'll just have lemonades." Green shrugs and orders, while Leaf look at them suspiciously._

_"What are you two even doing together?" She asks oh-so naively and it makes Misty silently furious. "You've got something to ask him?" she points at Red, who is still looking at Misty expectantly. She gulps and laughs nervously, "Ah, well…" she pauses and looks at Red sheepishly."I…wanted to ask you about your strategies." Misty mumbles unsurely, but the look on Red's face makes her heart melt. He smiles and nods, ready to teach her anything. It hurt a little, for her confession to be delayed, but it'll happen soon._

_She hoped._

* * *

"Well…" Erika trails off with a frown. "That was-forgive my words-a blunder." She mutters, making Misty groan. "I know." She buries her face into the nearby pillow. "Why does she have to be there…?" She shakes her head vigorously with a growl. "I like Leaf, but still…" Erika sighs, patting her on the head comfortingly. "Did you tell her that you like Red? Maybe you can talk this out?" she suggests, making her friend look at her. "No…but it's embarrassing to tell a friend that she likes the same boy as you do!" Misty wails, swatting Erika's hand away.

"I just…" she mutters, removing her head from the pillow to stare at the window."I'll just, make him notice me…in some ways." She balls her hands into fists, glaring at the night sky. "And that's to beat Leaf, and him, in a pokemon battle." Beside her, Erika can't help but sigh. Nevertheless, she gives her a smile when she turns to her for encouragement.

She's worried about Leaf, though. The girl is just as cunning as Red, but more mischievous. She might be able to take Red in a heartbeat, but Erika won't let that happen. For the sake of her best friend and for the sake of her title, Red and Misty will be together and be the most envied couple in this school. They'll be holding hands and walking through the halls soon enough; happy to be with each other.

Oh yes, Erika will be victorious.

* * *

"You know…" Leaf trails off as they walk to the general direction of the dorms. Green hums, turning his head slightly, grunting as Red nearly chokes him. Earlier, Misty had left quickly after a few lessons from Red. Green was slightly concerned on how the female had practically weaved her way around numerous people before dashing off in the speed of light. Red had stayed for some idle chatter with Leaf, which led to him trying alcohol and fainting after finishing one glass.

And now, Green has to deal with a heavy moron snoring his way onto his neck.

"I think Misty has a crush on Red." She says and Green groans. "Wow, isn't that a surprise." He scoffs, rolling his eyes. Leaf scrutinizes him and frowns, "What? You knew?" Green raises a brow at her, surprised. "It's pretty obvious. And I usually set her up with Red most of the time." He says before nudging the man he was carrying on his back. "I'm practically this guy's wingman."

"Huh. I thought you were dense?" she asks, making the brunette glare. "Wow. Thanks."

Leaf giggles at him and shrugs, while Green grunts as Red strengthens his grip on his neck. "Oh man. This guy is going to _pay_ in the morning…" The brunette snarls, adjusting his grip on his rival. Leaf laughs when the raven mewls pitifully and nuzzles the brunette's neck once more. "That's cute." Green growls angrily, "Why don't you carry him next? I'm sure it'll be even _cuter_." He mocks, imitating her high-pitched voice in an annoying matter. Leaf rolls her eyes, "Oh come on. You love him."

"I do not." He states bluntly. "He is a pain in the ass."

"You'll regret that someday." She scolds, waving a finger in the air. She stops Green from moving forward and takes her camera out from her bag with a grin. "Say cheese!" Green squawks as the flash surprises him. She squeals, moving in from another angle. "Leaf. Stop that." He says, forcing her to let her pass, eyes already hurting from the countless flashes of light.

Leaf tsked, scrolling through the photos she had already taken. "Aw. Some of them are blurry." She says, deleting some."Good." Green replies monotonously, abandoning Leaf as she checked her blackmail material. "I expect those to be deleted by the morning."

"Have you ever been taught to lower your expectations?"

With one last glare, he enters their dorm room and says goodbye to his snickering friend.

* * *

"Hey." Barry says, sitting upside down on the sofa while reading a book. Lucas looks at him questioningly, sitting beside him. "What's up with Dawn? She practically dragged us out of the bridge, panicking." He pouts, throwing the book away and collapsing on the sofa to lie down. Lucas traces the book's whereabouts and sighs; it went right into a nearby trashcan. "I would've liked to stay there for a while."

Lucas half-heartedly answers with a hum, more interested on the flat screen TV mounted unto the wall. "Maybe it was about to rain?" he says, changing the channel. Barry scoffs, "Nah. I would've known." He says, gesturing to the window. "It'll be obvious anyway, so what was she freaked out about?" Lucas shrugs, opting to take another bite out of his muffin. Barry waves the treat over and he moves it down so the boy could bite.

"Uh, beats me actually." Lucas snickers, when a comedian makes a poor joke. "She was blushing."

Barry jolts up, causing Lucas to look back at him in shock. "Maybe she was molested!" Lucas frowns and smacks him on the forehead, sending him back down unto the couch. "Ow." He mutters, rubbing his forehead. "That's too much." He deadpans, "Who would want to touch her?"

"That's kinda offensive to her."

He sighs at the blonde's comment, "I know she's pretty, but no one would try to molest an underage girl." He pokes him on the forehead. "That's just sick." Barry shrugs at this statement and pouts, "There are a lot of bad people out there." He states while swirling his finger in a circular motion, pretending to touch the ceiling. Lucas looks uncomfortable as his friend says so, looking away at a random direction for a split second. "I certainly hope not."

A long bought of awkward silence flows through the air for a full minute.

"Uh, yeah." Barry says, now realizing his words. "I guess that's true…I was just worried about Dawn." He says, moving a little closer to Lucas to rest his legs on the other's lap. Lucas frowns but doesn't say anything, "I mean, she seemed kinda sad." He deduces when the girl had ran away from them the second they were back in Castelia. "I don't like seeing her sad." He says, hugging a pillow to his face.

"Me neither." Lucas says, "But we'll leave her alone for now." At this, Barry peers at him from the pillow. "You sure that's the right thing?" The blonde huffs when Lucas sighs unsurely. "I don't know. Girls are confusing sometimes." Lucas changes the channel again, frowning. Barry raises a brow, hugging the pillow to his chest. "Sometimes?" He asks, remembering instances of Dawn getting angry.

"All the time." He says, turning the TV off with a groan. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." The blonde happily prances towards the bed, claiming the left side.

* * *

**Well. This was updated later than usual; I am so sorry.**

**As usual tell me mistakes. I won't bite.**

**And review if you may.**

**And yes. I Am ITCHING to WRITE SOME FLUFFY FLUFF BUT NO PLOT HAS TO GO FIRST DAMNNIT PLOT WHY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good day.**

**I'm playing Pokémon SoulSilver and Platinum; and if I get lucky, Emerald too.**

**I'm not too obsessed with Pokemon am I?**

* * *

Red glares at Green weakly as the latter sets aspirin on the nearby table with a smirk.

"Hey." He drawls out in a sing-song, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mornin'." Red groans and sits up to hit him, but instantly regrets it when nausea hits him hard, causing him to plop back down on the bed with a grunt. Green rolls his eyes and messes the other's hair, chuckling when the raven swats it away. "I thought you had high tolerance or something." Red covers himself with the blankets but leaves his eyes still visible to keep glaring at the brunette.

Green shrugs, "Kinda expected you to last at least four turns. I definitely did not expect it to be a one-hit kill." Red huffs and kicks him off the bed, Green narrowly avoiding it as he stood back up. "Hey, drink this first; it'll at least make you feel better." He says gesturing to the medicine, when he gets no response, he nudges him again. "Come on." Red covers himself fully with the blanket, effectively cutting away from any more conversation. Green narrowed his eyes, calling him again.

No answer.

He sighs gruffly, "Alright. Just be sure you don't go barfing anywhere now." Red hears him walk towards the door, pausing for a moment before muttering, "Leaf is going to kill me." He opens the door and closes it lightly. Red waits for a few more seconds before sitting up and glaring at the door, he gets out of bed and walks on over to Pikachu's pokeball. The pokemon chirps curiously when Red releases him, confused on why he was called on so early.

He stares at his pokemon for a while, silently telling Pikachu something through his eyes. Pikachu cries merrily before nudging its trainer happily, prancing over to the door, but pauses. The yellow creature bounds over to Green's bag, emerging from it and holding a certain pokeball in its mouth. Red walks over and pushes the button, unsurprised when Eevee appears, peering up at Red.

Pikachu chirps at it and they both dash towards the door, waiting for Red to open it. Red smiles and walks on over, giving the two a look before cracking the door wide enough for them to scurry out quietly. He peeks out and watches them run away before closing the door as silently as he could. He walks back to bed with a small smile on his face, before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Lift these." Kris says, handing a stack of books to Silver who grunts at the sudden weight. "Fill that cabinet over there." Silver nods, pushing Gold away when he approaches him with open arms. Gold looks at him with a raised brow and shrugs, going to Kris instead. The girl stops him with a hand to the face, not bothering to look up from her clipboard. "You too. Take that pile there and arrange them by alphabetical order."

Gold grunts angrily and stomps over to the cardboard boxes, muttering under his breath. "Why do _we_ have to do this?" He complains, ripping open one of the boxes carelessly, making Kris glare at him. "Becareful. If you scratch at least one of those books I will _end_ you." She threatens, pointing a pen at him. He groans exaggeratedly and takes a bunch of them out of the box with a thud, "They're just books filled with-"

"Filled with valuable information, yes." She says tapping her clipboard irritably, "Where's Lyra?" Silver shrugs, cautiously looking at one book. "I think she's with Rosa again." Gold hums, walking over to Silver. "Aren't those two getting along." He nudges Silver and grins mischievously, "Help me?" He says, gesturing to his pile. Silver gives him a look and Gold immediately stops and sighs.

Kris rolls her eyes and walks over to the door, "You two better stop flirting when I come back." She says, making Silver scowl and Gold grin wider. Gold avoids Silver's shove and shouts back, "No promises, Kris!" This time, Silver throws an empty cardboard box at him in an attempt to shut him up. The girl sighs at their shenanigans, before opening the door, only to be greeted by Calem.

"Oh hello." The raven greets, albeit awkwardly, surprised that the door opened before him abruptly. Kris freezes before laughing apologetically, "Hi. What are you doing here?" Kris asks, and Calem moves over to show a bashful looking Lyra hiding behind him. The brunette grins at Kris who frowns, "And where have you been?"

"She was playing with Absol by the children's playground on the first floor." Calem says, watching her fidget. "They…broke a few things and Proffesor Oak told them off and so here we are." He gestures to the classroom, and Lyra pouts. "Were helping you guys out." Kris nods and lets them in, Absol trailing behind them before nodding at teal haired girl. Silver nods at them both while Gold dashes to Lyra, trying to chat with her.

Calem walks over to the pile Gold had left and helps Silver sort them out, "Ethan is quite the company, isn't he?" he says, gesturing to the boy now avidly talking with Lyra about her Marril. Silver sighs, taking a few books from Calem and putting them on the shelves. "He sure is. Can't say I enjoy him though." Calem chuckles, amused at Silver's personality.

Kris smiles at their interaction and glances down at Calem's Absol, "Hey." The pokemon looks up at her and waits for her to continue. "Let's go look for Serena. I think she's helping set up things on the battle floors." The pokemon glances at its trainer for a moment, before nodding and walking out the door, waiting for Kris to follow.

* * *

'_I did hate you._' Lilipup growls, looking at N drowsily as he awakens from slumber.

N frowns, but forces a small smile. "I know. My intentions were…" he pauses, closing his eyes in defeat. "…easily misunderstood." He remembered approaching Hilbert that faithful day, and the look of absolute shock in his eyes were visible when N had challenged him to a battle right away. His Snivy glowered at him, wary, but didn't make any more fuss about it. He heard the thoughts from within Patrat's and Lilipup's pokeballs, clearly agitated by his presence.

'_You could've used a gentler approach_.' Audino chimes in the conversation, Timburr nodding as well. '_Hilbert was talking about you ever since he caught me at Nacrene._' The pokemon pouts, chomping on his berry once again. '_It was…annoying._' He grunts as Scraggy jumps over him. '_He likes you! That's why he hates you!_' He says flailing his hands around while N blushes faintly. '_I heard it at that thing mom was watching!_'

"And…what exactly was she watching?" N says, trying hard to suppress his embarrassment in front of his new friends. '_I believe it was that thing where a human asks another question to a human who thinks he knows a lot._' Maractus says, tilting her head to the side. '_It's some sort of entertainment…but why?_'

Ducklett quacks, watching the TV. '_Humans are weird._'

N laughs, unsure if he should be offended as well. "Humans just seem to think differently from pokemon, let alone to each other." Audino chirps, agreeing with him wholeheartedly while Timburr groaned. "Which reminds me…" N trails off; smile almost akin to a smirk. "…Exactly how many times did Hilbert talk about me?"

Venipede looked up at him suspiciously from his lap, making N chuckle at him. "No rude intention. I just want to know." Timburr shrugged, looking at the TV. '_I wasn't with him all that long but…_' He slumps over the table, flipping the big chunk of metal he held around. '_He was asking us what we thought of you._' Audino calls Vanilluxe from the other side of the room as the latter played with Larvesta, the ice pokemon looks at them curiously.

Oddly enough, from the ice pokemon's words, Hilbert didn't despise N that much. But the boy did blame the man for a lot of things; ranging from running out of potions to dealing with Team Plasma one by one. N had also learned that Hilbert had the tendency to mutter in his sleep, and hug a random soft object. There was the one time Audino had to endure that, and even though she loved her trainer, the hugs were too suffocating.

Hilbert had wanted to be friends with him; at least that was what Hilbert's pokemon were trying to tell him. But he was blinded by his goal at that time, and he had no trust of humans as friends-deciding pokemon were much more reliable.

The pokemon told him Hilda was the one who hated him with a passion, seeing as he hurt her little brother. They say the only reason Hilda accompanied Hilbert was because she wanted to punch him hard in the face. N had heard of the notorious elder sister, she was always in the battle subway battling trainers and was famous for her amazing winning streaks. N only sighed; everything would've gone extremely different if Hilda was the one to face him.

* * *

**I like to think of Hilda as the strong big sis type. Very strong.**

**Fuckin girl power man.**

**I'll try to go for a double chapter tomorrow.**

**Mistakes are hidden everywhere from my tired eyes.**

**I'm so sorry. Review if you may.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good day.**

**Ugh. I hate being sick in summer; There's nothing worse.**

**But playing SoulSilver makes me smile.**

* * *

_Today was the day the school was to be officially opened._

_Voluntary trainers from every region came to attend the opening ceremony, led by the six professors._

_And so, starts the first semester._

* * *

"They look so adorable!" Serena says, peering through the window outside the classroom. Hilbert fidgets, not used to toddlers almost half his age "What…What if they hate me?" He mutters, and Serena comforts him with a pat on the head. "They won't. You're a cutie." She giggles when he blushes and shies away. Professor Sycamore comes out of the class and sighs.

"They seem to hate me a lot." He says to Serena and nods at Hilbert. "I'll bet they'll like him better."

Hilbert laughs uneasily before ending with a sigh. "I hope…" Serena smiles and pats him on the back, before turning to the professor. "Technically were still the teachers, right?" Sycamore shrugs and smiles at her. "The professors will drop in sometimes but yeah. You guys are their full-time baby sitters." He turns to the fidgeting brunette; takes off his cap and messes with his hair. "Do your best you two."

Hilbert grumbles and fixes his hair before taking his hat back. "Yessir."

Serena giggles and waves goodbye and ushers Hilbert inside first. "Come on! Oh I can't wait!" Hilbert protests mildly but ends up stumbling inside the room with school kids staring up at him with doe eyes. He gulps as one walks up to him, hobbling cutely. "What's your name?" She asks, staring up at him. "My name's Mia!"

The brunette blinks before clearing his throat. "I'm Hilbert."

"I had a friend named Hilbert!" Another one shouts, catching his attention. "I called him Hibby." Hilbert laughs, not sure what to say. "That's good then…" The kid grins and walks up to him as well, and soon enough, he was surrounded by the children. "Can I call you Hibby, then?" The boy says, tugging his pants. "What about your friend? What will you call him?" Hilbert asks, crouching down to face him. "Hibby2!" He says, proud of his idea.

"Ooh! I wanna call him Hibby too!" Another girl says, tugging Hilbert's hand. "Yeah! That sounds good!" Another one agrees, smiling at her. "Then you'll be Hibby!" One says happily, causing everyone to cheer. Hilbert smiles at them, despite unsure on how to deal with little kids.

Serena smiles at the sight opting to shy away from now, quite amused at how cute Hilbert is surround by the elementary kids. Her stealth doesn't last for long though as one of them looks up and notices her, "Hey! It's a big sister!" She inwardly gushes as several come her way and greets her with a grin.

"Hello! I'll be working with Hilbert for the rest of the year." Serena states, shaking one of the kid's hands. "It's nice to meet you." The boy blushes and grins at her, nodding enthusiastically. The children cheer, happy to have both looking after them. One tilts her head curiously, looking back and forth at each trainer.

"Are you two…a couple?" She asks meekly, but startles Hilbert and Serena enough for their smiles to drop. Hilbert stutters face tinted red. "N-No! S-Se-Serena and I-I don't…D-d…W-Were not l-like that-!" Serena only stares at him and giggles, very amused right now. "Of course! I like someone else." At this statement, all of the children complain and pout while Hilbert sighs in relief.

"Who does Hibby like then?" One of the girls asks, turning to Hilbert curiously. "Is she prettier than her?"

Serena giggles again as Hilbert gulps in fright, "Uh, well…Hibby doesn't like anyone right now…"

* * *

"Alright everybody!" Hilda says, clapping her hands together. "My name's Hilda and the pipsqueak beside me is named Nate." The brunette beside her complains and pouts, causing some of the students to snicker. "We'll be practically your teacher throughout the year." She says, ending her speech with a thumbs-up. "And from now on, do not question whatever I tell you." Nate looks at her warily, not sure on what to say.

"That's dangerous."

"Shush." Hilda scolds, patting his shoulder. "Let me handle this." She clears her throat looking back at the students with a wide grin as Nate goes off to mumble on the sidelines. "So, rule number one…have fun all the time-" The youngsters cheer at this, liking the way their guardian was talking. "Rule number two is cleanup after yourselves." Hilda grins as she hears complaints while Nate nods in relief.

"Number three is to be **awesome**!" She raises her fist and so do they, Nate follows albeit reluctantly. "Were going to kick the other section's asses, amirite?!" More screams of glory and cheers resound in the classroom, so loud that Nate has feels the ground shaking. Hilda chants and the students follow in suite, saying: "Hilda! Hilda!" Nate sighs and does nothing to combat their fiery spirits, opting to just go with the flow.

Soon after, the class quiets down and Hilda once again clears her throat. "Alright. So…the canteen is open…" She trails off, and Nate already knows what's next.

"Anybody up for a food fight?"

Before Nate knew it, everybody had dashed from the room and into the hallway, leaving him to catch up.

* * *

"So your name is Cheren?" The raven nods as the little girl sat on his lap, playing with a flower. "What's yours?" he asks as she tries to blow off the petals. "I'm Vanilla." She says, looking up at him cutely and causing Cheren to blush. She grins and hops down from his lap, tugging him towards the slide. "Come on! I wanna play!"

Hugh smirks as Cheren is pulled away by the toddlers, looking flustered. They had decided to visit the playground at the kid's request, and right now, Cheren was incredibly popular. He was often tugged around by the kids, wanting to spend time with the gym leader. Hugh had asked why they liked him so much and he barely got an answer. Though he deduces it was because of the fact that Cheren was incredibly gentle at dealing with children, despite looking like the type to get angry easily.

Hugh had his own pack to deal with who followed him around everywhere and asked ridiculous questions involving certain things that…he didn't want to talk about. They reminded him of his little sister back at home, and despite already having her pokemon back, he didn't want to take her with him all the way to Castelia.

"Hey!" One says, nudging his leg. "I'm hungry, can we go eat?" The kid asks, holding his belly as the others nod in agreement, backing him up with a few complaints as well. Hugh laughs and calls for Cheren who was in the middle of catching Vanilla as she slid down on the slide. He huffs at the prospect of getting some snacks too early in the morning but agrees after being dragged away by the children.

The elevator was big enough for the children to fit in, thankfully, and the short ride towards the next floor was filled with children screaming excitedly as they felt the elevator move. Cheren sighs as they walked towards the canteen, when they opened the door though…

"Nate?" Hugh asks as he sees Nate with a plate of mashed potatoes, ready to throw it at Hilda, who held the same thing. Youngsters and teens were in mid strike and holding their own food of choice as well, pausing in fright as they were seen doing shenanigans. Hugh snickers when he looks at Cheren and sees him trying to contain his anger. "Hilda. What are you doing?"

She blinks looking back and forth at Nate and Cheren, grinning impishly. "Uh, nothing?"

At this Cheren breaks and marches forward, "Do you have any idea what kind of example you are showing?" He scolds, making Hilda cringe as she was screamed at. "You are supposed to be giving them a good example on how to be a proper trainer not a devious troublemaker!" She laughs, trailing off to a sigh. This was going to be a long one.

The children cheer as their big brother continues to rant about being a good example, and Nate discreetly moves to Hugh's side, sighing in relief as he avoids Cheren's tongue-lashing. Hugh chuckles and messes the brunette's hair, "So what were you guys doing?" he asks, making Nate squirm.

"It's Hilda's idea. A-All her idea." He complains, playing with the hem of his shirt. The children surround him, "You've been bad mister!" One says, frowning avidly. Nate groans, nodding as she points an accusing finger at him. "Yeah, yeah. Mister is bad." He looks at Hugh, frowning and causing the latter to reply with a grin.

* * *

**Short chapter is short.**

**I'm sorry. Are there mistakes? Please tell me?**

**Review if you can.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just noticed.**

**I use 'practically' a lot.**

**Hm.**

**Bah, whatever. I'll edit those later.**

**Good day.**

**Anyway, here's a chapter. I hope you don't die on me internet.**

**Also, to answer a guest reviewer, their names are based on the English names on the games-well that's what I got from the wiki.**

**I can call them whatever I want though.**

* * *

It has been three days since N had started to practically live on Hilbert's home. Hilbert's mom had requested for him to call her '_mom_' instead of '_ma'am_', telling him that he was practically family now. Though still wary of her, he would usually stay overnight and listen to Hi-_mom_ ramble about her twins, about how mischievous they were as children.

And, he got to stay in Hilbert's room.

Either mom was incredibly oblivious like her son or she trusts N enough to let a complete stranger like him who just happened to knock on the door one day claiming to know Hilbert, sleep in his room with no questions asked.

But he was a gentleman, he wouldn't mess with anything in his friend's(?) room. Although he admits to the fact that he likes snuggling on the brunette's bed, he wouldn't dare to touch anything else; half of the reason being the wary glares Hilbert's pokemon would give him every time he would. The room was simple, a TV and a Wii along with shelves filled with books. For a boy, at least from what N had learned from storybooks, the room wasn't as messy as he'd predicted.

It also got him thinking, did Hilda and Hilbert share the room?

Mom had said yes, they did. For a while, at least that was what she implied. Once they got to a certain age though, Hilda would often stay over at Bianca's and Cheren would occasionally drop by to see Hilbert.

N frowned, petting Venipede as it crawled unto his lap. The pokemon looked up at him in question, wondering why the man was staring off into space again. Before N could answer him, mom calls him from downstairs. "N? Are you awake?" She says, smiling gently when she sees him trotting down the stairs carefully, Venipede crawling from behind.

"Is it alright if I ask for a favor?" N nods, and she takes something out of her pocket. "Here, Rosa seemed to have left her Xtransceiver. Mind giving it to her?" She says, handing him the gadget. The man nods, a little more unease this time, making her sigh. "I know I could always call her, but she's quite busy today." N hums curiously. "The trainer in Castelia just opened yesterday. Official classes start today."

Ah the trainer school. Hilbert is there.

No, even worse, Hilda is there.

N purses his lips together trying to suppress the anxiety he was feeling. He knew for a fact that Hilda hates him for being the Team Plasma king and apparently 'tainting' Hilbert, while Hilbert himself seems to hate him for…pushing him to pursue his dreams?

N groans, putting the Xtransceiver away in his pockets. He'll deal with those later. Mom smiles, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure they would be all happy to see you." N bit his lip, forcing a smile. Venipede yawns, nudging N's leg encouragingly before crawling back upstairs to go back to sleep.

He walks to the door and opens it quietly, sure enough, Zekrom lands before him. The dragon stares up at the sky for a moment and Reshiram comes down next, shaking her head to flick water away. '_It's raining in Lacunosa._' She says, looking at her counterpart accusingly. N smiles at them both, before sighing. "Were going to Castelia."

Zekrom looks at his trainer suspiciously, '_We?_' He grumbles, gesturing to Reshiram. '_With her?_'

"Yes." N says, trying hard not to lose his composure. "Were going to give Rosa her Xtransceiver and maybe…" He trails off, looking at Reshiram and hoping she understands the hint. '_Very well._' She replies, watching as N climbed on Zekrom's back. '_Are you sure it's okay though?_' N nods. "It should be."

Zekrom scoffs. '_**Should**__ be._'

* * *

Red doesn't bother hiding himself behind Kris as he was bombarded with questions.

They haven't even entered the room yet and all of a sudden students came busting out in order to see the legendary Red for themselves. This made Red irritated, not used to attention. But despite that, he answers what he can, just avoiding ones that went too personal.

Kris watches from the sidelines, along with Proffessor Oak who was laughing jovially at the sight. "He seems to be quite in a predicament, hm?" He states and Kris laughs uneasily. "I don't think he's enjoying the attention much." She notes the slight frown on the raven's face; they don't seem to be giving up trying to decipher the enigma that is Red.

Footsteps echo as someone approaches and the crowd goes silent, Green struts towards them lazily wearing a lab coat, groaning with his eyes closed. "Hey. Professor Birch told me to-" He stops, noticing the mob that was hogging up Red staring at him intently. He turns to Kris and Professor Oak, "Was I…Uh….Interrupting something?" He asks, pointing warily at the group with his thumb.

"Not at all." Oak says, taking the papers his grandson hands him. He motions for the students to go back in the room, and they comply, walking back with a few goodbyes for Red. "What are these for?" He shrugs, "It's the plans for the improved curriculum. They've added a few subjects here and there and according to them, festivals and other events are added to incorporate things akin to the Pokeathalon and Pokemon Contest." Green says while looking through the paper with his grandfather, Kris raises her brows in amusement. "It's a bit too much, really. A simple lecture about pokemons would've been enough."

"Wow. You weren't annoying for two whole sentences. Go figure." Green glares at her half-heartedly, "Hey. I can be all nerdy like you too, y'know." Kris rolls her eyes, gesturing to his outfit. "Is that what this whole get-up is all about?" Green grins and adjusts his collar as Kris scoffs. "Or is this just for attracting the ladies?" The professor smiles at his grandson fondly as the brunette chuckles and flicks his bangs coolly.

"Both, actually."

Red silently watches as the trio talk, relieved that he wasn't swarmed by people anymore. Deciding that he had enough of being ignored, he walks over to them and bumps unto Green's back, face planting on the brunette's shoulder. Green squawks, turning around quickly and grabbing the raven on the shoulders, pushing him back. "What the hell?" Red stares at Green, before tilting his head. "Aren't you supposed to wear glasses with that?" He murmurs.

Green rolls his eyes, "Whatever, jerk." He pushes the raven away to the opposite direction, making the other pout. "Run along now. I've got stuff to do, as much as I hate to admit." Green turns back to Kris and the professor, causing Red to glare at him and tug at his sleeve. The brunette sighs, turning back to address the other as he frowned. "Pikachu and Eevee are with Dawn. Go hangout with her for a sec."

Red's persistence didn't falter as he tried to drag the other away, much to Green's dismay.

He looks at Kris pleadingly, gritting his teeth as he mouthed 'help'. She stifles her giggles and grins at him, shooing him away. Professor Oak sighs and nods at Green, "We can handle it from here. Go with Red." Red allows a barely visible smile slip and hauls Green away with one arm, making the latter stumble and curse. Red ignored Green as he protested and whined; only pulling him harder.

* * *

Leaf raises a brow when Misty hastily passes her, saying a meek greeting before running off.

Beside her, Brendan sighs. "Did you do something?" He asks, making Leaf turn back to him in panic. "What? No." Brendan glances back at the blonde with slight curiosity. "Are you sure? She seems…wary around you." He says, eyeing Misty as she talks to Erika. The two gym leaders took a small glance at Leaf and Brendan, flinching and walking away when they met gazes.

"Weird." Leaf mutters, still trying to understand why the swimmer was suddenly avoiding her with a passion. She groans, nudging Brendan to follow her. "Come on. I don't like dealing with shit like this." She walks in the opposite direction, a little clumsy with her steps. Brendan huffs out a laugh, "Are you sure it's not bothering you?" He chuckles when Leaf slows to a stop, clinging to the nearby wall for dear life. "Ugh. Damnit, yes. I can't handle not knowing what I don't know."

"Does that mean…?"

Leaf looks back to glare at him, "Just go with it." Brendan raises his hands in defense but grins, "Right, are we going to greet the students or…?" He doesn't get an answer and instead, is pulled away by a rather distraught Leaf to the direction Misty had gone off. "Were not going to spy them, right?" Leaf says nothing and continues to tug Brendan, telling him to keep up. "I guess we are, then?"

"Just shut up and follow me." She growls, turning to a nearby corner to hide when she saw both blonde and raven turn to look behind them. "Be sneaky, we don't want them seeing us." Brendan rolls his eyes and crouches down when Leaf prompts him to. Leaf makes a gesture with her hands, making a U motion. "This means Yes-" She then waves her hands in a circular motion, "This means No."

"Are we seriously going to do that?" Brendan asks, trying his best not to grin silly. "How about we just ask them."

Leaf repeats the 'No' motion with a frown.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it off here.**

**Uh, I'll try to make chapters longer next time.**

**And maybe clear up shit? Yeah.**

**Again, mistakes? Please tell. Any suggestions are fine too.**

**Review if you can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Good day.**

**Internet died on me. How rude.**

**And I got three new reviews. I'm happy now.**

**Thank you. And I'll try to keep this story from being too confusing (although I think I've done that already).**

**Should I make chapters longer? I should make chapters longer.**

**Won't make the problems go away but hey, long chapter. Has a lot of room to explain stuff.**

**Right? No?**

**Eh.**

* * *

Brendan does the 'Yes' motion with a frown.

Leaf does their 'I don't care' motion she taught him earlier and crouches down, back against the wall. Brendan follows in suite, albeit hesitantly as they were eyed by passerby. If all those movies he watched from Pokestar studios were true to life; a boy and girl in a corner together? Not a good image. The brunette in front of him didn't seem to care though, only peeking from their spot to see if Misty or Erika were looking their way.

"This looks stupid." He says, watching as Leaf magically takes a pocketbook out of her bag and jot each secret gesture down critically. She sighs, putting it down and pointing the pencil at Brendan with a raised brow. "You got any more brilliant plans, hotshot?" Brendan rolls his eyes and takes the pencil from her, making her squawk and reach for it. "Yes." He points behind her, right where Misty and Erika were chatting avidly. "It's called 'ask them'."

Leaf huffs and snatches the pencil away, hissing at him angrily. "No."

"Why not?"

"Girls aren't good with confrontations." She says with finality, standing up and dusting her skirt. "But we are definitely good at trying to murder each other with our backs turned." She grins and Brendan looks up at her warily, before standing up himself. "Girls are incredibly scary." He mutters under his breath, to which Leaf replies with a pat on his chest and a grin.

They walk away from the corner and Leaf's smile drops fast, catching a glimpse of Erika looking at them suspiciously. "Shit." She mutters with gritted teeth, looking at Brendan. "Matchmaker's spotted us." Brendan blinks, but tries not to let Erika see through their secret conversation and turns slightly to the side. "What kind of codename is that?" He whispers back, trying not to make eye contact with Erika. Leaf sighs, nudging Brendan before walking towards both gym leaders, startling him. "Leaf, what are you doing?!" He whispers to her harshly. She doesn't answer and instead greets Erika with a smile, doing the same to a nervous Misty.

"Hey! What's up?" She says, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "You've been acting weird lately, something wrong?" The sincerity in her voice surprised Brendan, but he knew this was part of the act-or was it? Brendan was seriously confused right now. Misty's composure breaks and she stutters uncontrollably, and as Brendan glances at Leaf, he sees her slightly smirking.

Erika cuts her friend off with a cough, "She's just tired. We've only arrived yesterday, Leaf." She says calmly, covering the hand Leaf had lain on the blonde's shoulder. "Oh." Leaf says, removing her hand from her grasp. "Well, can she at least hangout with us today?" She suggests, nudging Brendan. Brendan gulps inwardly and nods, showing off the best smile he could give. Misty hesitates to answer, but shakes her head anyway, looking away.

Leaf glances at Brendan sharply, communicating through her eyes.

"I think…" He says a bit too loudly, startling the trio of girls; He calms himself down before talking again. "I believe Green and Red will come along too." At this, Misty looks up at him abruptly, and Leaf doesn't miss the slight glint of hope in her eyes.

Leaf eyes her warily.

"To where?" Erika asks with an arched brow, disrupting Leaf's thoughts. "The rooftop." He blurts out, looking at Leaf in the corner of his eye. When he saw her smile he sighed in relief, "Red wanted to check out the Alpha stage which is, from what I've heard, the stage where the final battles will be done." Erika nods, and a short bought of silence passes before she smiles.

"I've never seen you two together before…" She trails off with a smile, before laughing. "Nevermind. We'll be there in a sec." She tugs Misty away and they both bid goodbyes.

Leaf waves at them ecstatically until they were out of sight.

"Oh great." She sighs, looking at Brendan helplessly. "She's going to pair me with you." Brendan blinks a few times, trying to process the statement. "Excuse me?" Leaf turns to him, serious. "Erika is notorious for being a matchmaker. She paired me and Green one time and…" She shivered. "Oh Arceus. I can't believe I dated him."

"Wait, wait." Brendan waves his hands frantically. "You _dated_ Green Oak?"

"It was a dark time for me, okay?" She says, shoving the raven lightly. "Anyway, stay away from me starting today, okay?" Brendan rolls his eyes, before looking at Leaf. "Were teaching the same class, we can't really be separated from now on." The brunette grins up at him, before perking up and rummaging through her bag. Brendan looks over as she produces a Pokegear, "You…still use those?" He asks as she looks for a number.

Leaf huffs out a laugh, eyes not tearing away from her gadget. "You still use your Pokenav." At this Brendan laughs uneasily, "I guess were even, then." Leaf shushes him as the gear rings, when it picks up a familiar voice pipes up. "Yo." Green answers, sounding irritated. "Any words of wisdom for me while I'm being dragged away by a moron?"

"With Red?" Leaf asks, although she doesn't need to know. Green groans, and a bit of shuffling is heard. "Damn right. Where are you guys?" Leaf giggles but instantly transitions to serious mode. "Green, both of you head on up the rooftop. Now." There was a pause, obviously Green pondering about it. "What for?" He asks back, genuinely confused. "Just go." Leaf commands.

"Alright, alright. I'll see ya later."

"What happened to 'smell ya later'?" She grinned when the other hanged up, looking back at Brendan with determination. "Come on. Let's move."

* * *

"Leaf told us to go up the rooftop." Green says, struggling at the man's surprisingly strong grip. He guesses the training at Mt. Silver toughened him up, despite having to freeze to death. Despite that, Green managed to stop Red in his tracks, making the raven glower at him. "Don't ask. Let's go." Red frowns, turning away from him and marching down the stairs they've managed to reach. "Red. Come on. This is Leaf were talking about, you don't want her angry, don't you?" Red pauses, looking up at Green from his current position.

They stare at each other, Green trying his best not to squirm under his rival's gaze, knowing that the other man was just thinking.

After a minute, the brunette sighs and scratches his head, breaking off the staring contest. "There's a battle stage up there." He says, watching in mild amusement as Red blinks. "The place where the final battles of each semester would take place, an-" He doesn't get to finish as he was hauled up towards the upper stairs and dragged away again.

Red takes a few hurried steps before stopping, contemplating for a moment and letting go of Green, dashing back downstairs. Green groans, both at Red's indecisiveness and at the sting on his wrist that managed to form while he was pulled around. He quickly follows the raven, shouting after him. "What now?!" Red turns back to him, blinks and turns away again, opting to dash off. Green scowls, trying to shout again but was cut off by Red himself.

"Pikachu."

The brunette rolled his eyes, catching up to him with a sigh. They both run down the stairs, startling a few students walking up towards their respective rooms. Green yelps when he slips on one step, causing him to tumble down and land unto someone he didn't have the time to recognize. He groaned, sitting up and seeing familiar brown hair tied into pigtails.

"Oh shi-Lyra!" He gasps, helping the girl up as she groaned in pain. "Green! You're heavy!" She bemoans, rubbing her back. "Maybe you should take a diet already…" Green flinched in anger and flicked her on the head. She squeaks in surprise.

"You eat more sweets than I do." He says menacingly, "Maybe I should stop giving you triple chocolate chip cookies." At this, the girl panics gripping the elder's collar in haste, making Green choke.

"You wouldn't." She says lowly, making Green smirk. "Try me." She glares at him adorably before blinking, letting him go and studying his choice of clothes. "You're wearing a lab coat." She murmurs, tugging one white sleeve. She nudges Lucas, who was apparently beside her the whole time, minding his own business. "Green Oak is wearing a lab coat." She whispers to him, though it was loud enough for Green to hear. Lucas only smiles, "He is."

"What's so new about Green Oak wearing a lab coat?" He states, imitating Lyra's alarmed tone. "For all I know, I still look hot." He says, smirking at Lyra's exasperated expression. "Well, why were you running down the stairs anyway?" The petite brunette asks, adjusting the hat on her head. "While wearing a lab coat?" She blurts out while Lucas beside her chuckles.

"Well-" He stiffens when he felt a rather cold hand on his shoulder; squeezing hard. Green looks back to find Red staring at him expectantly. "Stop sneaking up on me." He growls, shooing the hand away. "Fucking silent bastard…" He mutters, rubbing his temples. Red ignores the insult and tips his hat to Lyra and Lucas, who both smile back. "So where were you going?" Lyra asks Red this time, leaving the brooding Green alone.

"Pikachu is with Dawn." He says, trying to amplify his own voice so it can be heard among the ambient chatter in the building. "I'm getting him before we go to the rooftop." Green rolls his eyes. "_Oh,_ so you can talk in whole sentences in front of Lyra but not to me?" Green asks to no one in particular, scowl growing. "Great. Just great." Red pauses to look at Green, before turning back to Lyra. "He's having one of his fits again." Green growls. "And the moron has the guts to insult me _still_."

Lyra shoots a look at Lucas who grins back. "Well, were going to see Dawn too. Mind if we come along?" Red nods, "Sure."

Green doesn't bother to protest as he was, once again, tugged by Red. Lyra kept the conversation going along with Lucas while Red, deeming he'd spoken enough for one day, stayed silent as he usually was. They reached the first floor. Green, just remembering the massive building had an elevator, mentally slapped himself and proceeded to groan in exhaustion; though his company seemed to be in high spirits (as high as Red's spirits would ever go).

Green took lead and opened the door to their room, blinking in surprise when some of the children jumped at him to try and grasp his middle. "Hah! I caught him!" The boy named Zack cried, grinning. Dawn smiled apologetically, holding a science book. Green didn't bother to push the boy off, only ruffling his hair. "Yeah. Uh huh. Let go?" he tries, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. The blonde grinned, releasing Green and making a beeline to one of the pillows stacked on the corner of the room.

Red popped in next, weaving his way through the little kids to reach a girl snuggling his Pikachu. Pikachu blinked and cried happily upon seeing its trainer, as the little girl blinked up at Red rapidly. "Is she yours?" Red nods, before pausing. "He."

"Huh?"

"That Pikachu is a 'he'."

The girl makes an affronted expression and points to the pink ribbon she had clipped unto the pokemon's ear earlier. "No! Look! She's got a pretty ribbon." She beholds Pikachu to Red, looking smug. "Now she's a girl!" Pikachu mewls apologetically at his master, who seems to be quite amused. Green approaches them with a smirk, "Hey Mary, where's Eevee?" The little girl grins up at him and unveils Eevee from under a blanket beside her, the pokemon shaking its head before mewling at Green.

"The groom isn't allowed to see the bride just yet!" She says, hiding Pikachu from Eevee slightly. Green raises a brow and turns to look at Red, who stares back. He glances back at Mary curiously, "And…who exactly _is_ the bride?" She glares at Green, as if it was obvious. "Pikachu, of course! See the ribbon! Ooh, and I gave Eevee a black bow too!" Eevee purrs as she pets her. "Uh, Eevee's a girl." Green states, eyeing the said tie on his pokemon. "You shou-"

"Pikachu should be the groom." Red suddenly says while petting Pikachu as he was in Mary's arms. Green shrugs, "Well, yeah. I mean he's a guy so-"

"He's more competent."

Green's brow twitched as he looked at Red. "Excuse me?" He says, glaring at Red as he petted Pikachu some more. "Are you saying Eevee isn't competent enough to be the groom?" The raven blinks before turning to Green, staring again for a moment before answering sincerely; Green could practically hear the smirk on his voice.

"Yes."

"Now you listen here." Green growls, pointing at his pokemon. "_Eevee_ can be 10x more of a _competent_ husband than _Pikachu_." Red only shrugged, but this fueled Green's anger more.

Mary blinks at her teacher and the new trainer named Red innocently, before glancing down to look at Pikachu then Eevee, who both shared a look of utmost confusion. They continued to listen to the two bicker, completely and utterly clueless to why they were fighting about a girl playing house.

Lucas snickers, "Something tells me this isn't about Pikachu and Eevee anymore." He says to both Dawn and Lyra as they all watch the scene unfold.

"What do you _mean_ Eevee is too _**temperamental**_?!"

* * *

Wally blinks up at the sky as he stared from the large windows planted near their classroom, not bothering to help Barry as he was smothered by children in the background. Barry huffs, looking at his companion exasperatedly. "Excuse me! Kids trying to kill me here!" He says, waving his arms frantically to get his attention. "Wally!"

The boy jumps in surprise. "Oh." He then laughs apologetically, scratching his head. "Um, yes?"

The blonde gestures to the heap of toddlers clinging to him with a frown. Wally chuckles and gently pulls them away, "Alright. We can all play later, right now…" He eyes the clock, 10:14 AM. "How about we watch some cartoons?" The children cheer and Barry looks at him warily. "You sure it's okay? I don't think Professor Elm would like this, 'lack of social interaction due to blah blah TV' thing." He says, watching as the kids turn the TV on themselves when he rolls it out to the open.

"I'm sure it's fine." Wally says in reply, "it's just for a few hours." He then gestures back to the window. "I just saw a large shadow overhead, it looked like a pokemon." Barry accompanied him back to the window, and they both looked out; Barry hissing when the sun met his eyes for a brief second. "Ugh, damnit. Maybe it's just Ho-Oh?" He suggests while making gestures with his other hand as the right was too preoccupied with rubbing his eyes.

"Gold could've just released him for the time being to fly around Unova. You know how that bird likes to roam around." Wally nods, though still uneasy. "Would be, but…" Barry cuts him off with a loud sigh, though not loud enough to disturb the kids as they sang along to a nursery rhyme. Wally looks at them fondly before turning to the blonde beside him. Barry blinks at the toddlers before sighing.

"A dumb TV show can teach kids better than me." He says, pointing at the puppet singing. "I hate that thing."

Wally laughs, motioning for him to join in and watch as well. Barry groans not all into the prospect of watching a creepy puppet teach the alphabet. Just when they were about to sit down, a knock on the door startles them both. Barry stands up to open the door, only to be greeted by a bubbly Rosa with her hair tied up into one long ponytail. "Hello!" She greets.

The children take pause from their show, greeting the new visitor with rehearsed words before sitting down to continue their leisure. She turns back to Barry, "Sorry, was I disturbing something?" The blonde shakes his head, taking the papers she hands him. "No, it's nothing. What are these for?"

"Oh, that's the schedule." Rosa says, "So you guys wouldn't fret about what to do next." She grins while the blonde examines the papers. "Huh." Barry remarks, eyeing the rather large amount of time implemented for lunch. "Helpful."

"Since they're just kids, they don't need too much stuff to learn yet." She leans to the side, watching the kids laugh. "But, they compensate for being…"

"Incredibly annoying?" Barry answers for her, still looking through the words laid out on paper. "Oh yeah." Rosa grins back and waves at Wally when they met eyes, "They're not all bad." She says to the irritated blonde. Barry scoffs, folding the papers neatly under his arm. "Yeah right. Thanks Rosa." She nods and salutes goodbye, walking away to the room next to them. Barry closes the door and walks back beside Wally. "Isn't she supposed to be with Calem?" The boy comments, taking the papers from Barry as the man sighed ruggedly. "Official classes start today."

Barry only collapsed backwards unto the foam floor. "I hate school."

* * *

**Long chapter done. Took 7 pages.**

**So the new base of words will be 3,000, Uh, if I can manage.**

**This'll help me a lot at school next week.**

…

**Urgh. School.**

**Review if you can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good day.**

**I've been told that writing fanfiction was the lowest type of story-telling ever.**

**Is that true?**

**Meh. I'm having fun so fuck that.**

**Still, I am curious to why it got that…reputation.**

**EDIT: Heh. Learn kids. Never write stories while you are sleepy.**

**Ugh**

* * *

Rosa hummed happily as she skipped back to the second floor, watching her step as she trotted upstairs.

She felt bad for leaving Calem alone to deal with the students, although, she doesn't mind to tour the building even for just a little bit. She emerges from the stairs and yelps as she bumps into someone, she staggers back, just barely managing not to fall down the steps. "Ah! Rosa, careful!" Rosa blinks up to see Hilda holding her hand to balance her; she takes a moment to process the situation, and then squeals.

"White!" She exclaims, jumping into her arms. Hilda squawks and grunts from her tight hug, "Woah, okay. Hello to you to." She replies, still struggling to breathe as the hug tightens. She manages to pull away, but Rosa forces them to be at least only 5 inches apart. "Uh, where were you going? Shouldn't you be with Calem?" Rosa nods, still beaming. "Oh yeah! I'm just handing out the schedules and-Oh, right!"

She rummages through her bag and produces 2 long sheets of paper, handing it to Hilda. "Here you go! This semester's schedule!" Hilda accepts it with a nod, scanning through it with a frown. "Great. Schedules." She pauses and peers back at Rosa curiously as the brunette visibly contains her giddiness. "What do you mean by, 'this semester's'?" Rosa blinks and ponders for a moment before shrugging. "To be honest, I have no idea." She crosses her arms, "Professor Rowan barged in our room and told me to spread 'this semester's' schedules out for him."

"Shouldn't he be asking Dawn?"

"Yeah, I know!"

Hilda blinked as Rosa pouted adorably.

Hilda clears her throat loudly, "Well, back to this thing…" She gestures to the papers in her hands."Maybe things are different each semester?" Hilda suggests, earning another shrug. "Well, I guess we're-going to the beach during Saturdays?!" She exclaims, reading off the paper in shock and excitement. "We're going to Undella Town?! And Humilau?!" She turns to Rosa, who has a wide grin.

"Either of the two."

Hilda whoops and pumps her fists into the air, "Heck yeah!" Rosa laughs, "You haven't been to those places before?" She asks her idol, who sighs melodramatically. "Yep. I mean, I could've visited them, but…" She trails off, frowning abruptly. Rosa blinks, "Yes?" Hilda's frown deepened, and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"N happened."

Rosa wore a look of confusion, wasn't Black the one who was supposed to deal with him? Before she could question her though, Hilda grinned apologetically. "Nah, that happened years ago. You don't need to worry." Every fiber of Rosa's being told her that she should know, so she frowned as well and looked at her with determination.

Sensing the girl's curiosity, she sighed. "Let's just say little brother spiraled into depression after the whole incident with him and big sister had to look after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She paused, eyeing the girl as Rosa's frown grew. "And big sister happened to meet N in Icirrus." This time Rosa's expression softened and morphed into surprise.

"What happened?"

"Big sister kicked N in the ass."

"Uhh…"

"In a battle."

Rosa stifled her laughter as Hilda smirked, looking triumphant. "Did…Did you really?" Hilda huffed, hands on her hips this time. "Oh _yes I __**did**_." She says, punctuating every syllable. "You could've seen the look on his face. Zekrom was pretty scared of my Cubchoo." She says, looking very proud of her achievement at scaring a legendary pokemon. "And all little Choo said was 'Cuu!'"

"Maybe it meant something more threatening than that…" Rosa replies, remembering N's ability to speak with pokemon. Hilda shrugs but grins, "Hey. At least he laid off on trying to see Hilbert."

"He wanted to see Black?"

Hilda nods, seeing the worry on Rosa's expression. "Hilbert wasn't…uh…in the mood for conversations." She says, laughing awkwardly and turning her attention back to the paper in her hands. Rosa nods, although not all entirely with her in agreement. "Maybe, it would've been better for them to talk?" Hilda gives her a look and she shrugs. "Hilbert's the type of person who doesn't like talks while he's angry." Rosa blinks, "Oh." She smiles sheepishly, "He must've been…pretty unhappy then."

Hilda huffs and reads the paper again, raising a brow at something. "12:30 is lunch break, huh?" She glances at her watch, sighing when it read 10:21. Rosa laughs at her expression. "Looks like you'll be teaching Science and Math for today, too." This makes Hilda groan and rub her face in an attempt to suppress the oncoming frown. "I hate Wednesdays."

Rosa grins, and steps back. "Well, I better get going. I have a few more to deliver." She grins and waves back to Hilda, skipping away. "What?" Hilda asks alarmingly, "You're going to each and every class to deliver those?" Rosa stops and replies with a slow nod, before tilting her head. "Yes…? Why?"

Hilda shakes her head, "I'll help you. How many haven't you handed over?"

Rosa beams at her and her grin widens, "Yey! Thank you!" She rummages in her bag, before producing a pack of papers rolled into scrolls. "Um, Oh! I missed Hugh and Cheren…Dawn too…and the rest of Section A and B." she says, examining each scroll carefully. "I'll take Section A's and…" She pauses, grinning deviously as she looks at the scroll with Cheren's name on it. "Can I take care of Cheren's too?"

Rosa smiles warily at her and hands her all she needs, "Sure." Before Hilda could run off, she tackles her into a hug again, jumping in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hilda chokes, feeling her spine bend and pats Rosa on the head kindly, smiling wryly. "S-sure."

They both stand there for a moment before Hilda sighs.

"You're going to have to let go of me." Hilda says, hands falling back down to her sides. "I don't think my body can handle one more second of _intense_ hugging." She pokes Rosa, who only hugs tighter, making her grunt. "Rosa!" She whines.

The younger trainer only giggles.

When she finally parts with Hilda, she gasps before grasping her wrist. "Ooh, that's right! I'll have to call-" She pauses, pausing in mid-sentence to pat her hands. Looking horrified when she finds nothing there. Hilda raises a brow and looks at her curiously as she starts to panic. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

Rosa inhales deeply and looks at Hilda helplessly.

"I left my Xtransceiver back at your place."

* * *

Green and Red stood outside the Section C-1 classroom, fussing over their pokemon while they waited for Lyra and Lucas to finish their little chat with Dawn.

To Red's dismay (and Green's amusement) Eevee had still become the groom, due to Mary saying 'what's done is done!' The little girl had managed to haul them in to build the chapel where Pikachu and Eevee were to be 'wed', Green had hesitated at first, saying he wouldn't dare do that crap. But after a quite menacing glare from both Dawn and Lyra, he obeyed with no questions asked.

It was quite amusing, watching Eevee struggling to kiss Pikachu. Because the yellow mouse stood on its two feet, Eevee had to force herself to lean up. Pikachu can only sigh and look at his trainer, who beckoned him to continue with a somewhat eager expression. Green looked at Red in exasperation.

The two pokemon ended up tumbling down from the make-shift chapel, but Pikachu managed to bump noses with Eevee along the way, making Mary accept it as a kiss.

Green sighed, looking at Pikachu who currently perched himself on top of his head like usual, still wearing the ribbon. The brunette flicks the pokemon's ear, making the ribbon jiggle with a low ding.

Pikachu shakes his head, effectively removing the clip on his ear.

Green leans down to take the black tie off Eevee as well, the pokemon chirping in thanks before nuzzling her master's hand and purring sweetly. He sighs before moving to stand up again, that is, until he felt Red clip something on him. More specifically, on his hair. He blinks, touching his bangs, only to be stopped by Red's hands. "Don't. It fits you." Green furrows his brows together, ripping the object away and inspecting in cautiously.

It was the pink frilly ribbon.

He throws it over Red, who avoids it narrowly. "Fuck you." He mutters darkly while Eevee cries jovially. Pikachu cheers and continues to gnaw on Green's hair while Red shrugs, walking over to the pin and picking it up. Green watches him as he pockets it and walks back to face Green with an unusually bright expression.

"If you're thinking of putting that horrid thing on me while I sleep; think twice."

Red raises a brow.

"I don't care if the thought's still the same." Green growls at him, while petting his Eevee. "That ribbon's going nowhere near me." Red blinks. His threats don't sound too threatening, seeing as Pikachu was currently sabotaging his hairstyle rather adorably and Eevee was snuggling up to the brunette while purring. Really. The threat is lost on him. So Red only shrugs once again before patting his pocket, making Green glower at him intensely. "You better keep that _only_ as a keepsake."

"…"

"Or else I'll shove that thing down your throat."

The door opens, cutting off whatever remark Red was going to say in reply to Green's grumbling. Lyra prances out happily, wrapping an arm around Green's. "Alrighty! Let's go up! Up!" Green rolls his eyes, but doesn't bother shooing Lyra away and instead lets himself be pulled towards the nearby elevator. Red follows, "Where's Lucas?" Green asks, looking back at the room. "He's staying?"

"Yeah. Got some issues with Dawn." Was Lyra's vague reply, making Green frown. "Okay?"

Lyra sighs and just tugs Green towards the nearby elevator, motioning for Red to follow too. The raven whistles for Pikachu, who bounds out of the brunette's hair and jumps towards his trainer, snuggling his neck. Green sighs in relief and brushes the few strands of hair sticking up down, looking at Red in annoyance. "You could've done that earlier. I think I'm going to go bald." Before Red could reply again, Green shushes him with the click of his tongue accompanied by a glare. The raven shrugs, nuzzling Pikachu back as the pokemon nipped at his cheeks. Lyra grins, "You two are so cute."

"Yeah, no." Green mutters, and stops in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. Eevee catches up with them and Lyra let's go of Green's arm to let him pick the pokemon up. Lyra tries her hardest not to smile silly at the two, luckily the elevator's ding distracted her. She marches her way in, bouncing happily on her heels as both men follow in suite. Green traces amongst the buttons of floors, before pushing the large rectangular button on the top.

"Wow." Green says in awe, looking around the spacious room inside, yelping as he saw transparent glass replacing the solid walls. "What the fuck is this about?" He asks as the doors slide closed, walking around to examine things. Lyra squeals, pressing herself towards the glass and peering down at Castelia. "Cool!" Red blinks as well, and touches the glass beside him, looking at Green with a raised brow.

"High tech shit." Green shivers, holding onto the nearby guardrail. "I'm not pretty good with this kind of stuff." Eevee nudges him, and chirps while Red blinks at him in mild surprise. "You're scared of heights?" He asks, and Green is very relieved that Lyra was too observed at the scenery to question the brunette's fear as well. He sighs, trying to remove his hand on the hand on the rail, but then-

The elevator moves up.

Green gulps and steadies himself; trying to look away as the ground became farther and the sky loomed closer. Red looks at Pikachu, who mewls back, looking at Green worriedly too. Lyra giggles happily and turns back to nudge Green, who stiffens. "Hey! Look, I can see the docks from here!" Her grin dims when the man doesn't respond in his usual way, opting to close his eyes and look to the side. He cringes when he finds it transparent too.

"You scared Green?" Lyra says, smirking. Green groans, trying his best to keep calm. "Ey? So you are!" She exclaims, forcing Green to look out the elevator and making him shout in alarm. "I'll help you face your fears Green!" She says, hugging him from behind while he faced the transparent glass showing a clear view of the city. Green sweats and shakes his head, "Lyra. Let me go, now."

"No."

"_Lyra._"

The petite brunette grins, but before she could continue her assault on the elder, the elevator comes to a stop and dings as a signal of the end of their ride. Green sighs in relief, composing himself before walking outside with a brisk pace-not bothering to notice that the walls had color again. He sighs and plops down on a nearby bench, looking at the sky despite it being incredibly hot. "I'm alive." He mutters, rubbing his face. "Holy fuck, I am alive."

The rooftop made for a good place to relax, despite the obvious oval dent in its middle representing the arena. Only two benches were present, one just beside the elevator and one near the edge on the left. It had flower planted on pots set around the arena, making it look like a garden rather than an actual stage for battle.

Lyra grins, prancing around the resting Green. "I can't believe it." She says, poking his cheek and cooing endearingly. "Green Oak is scared of heights."

This makes Green groan, and softly shove here away. He glares at Red when he walks over and nudges him with a foot, "You battle with Lyra. You're both assholes." He ignores the offended noise from the girl, who was busy looking down from the rooftop excitedly, pointing down at random things. Red doesn't budge, only nudging him harder. "Fine." Green grumbles, standing up and stretching. "If you want to fight then that's what you-"

A loud howl from the distance distracts them both.

Lyra blinks up in alarm and positions herself beside Red, looking at the sky in worry. "What was that?" Red shakes his head, unfamiliar to the cry as well. Green squints as he sees something white coming at them fast, he curses and forces both Lyra and Red to step back as it flew nearer. The growl grows louder and before they knew it, a large white dragon lands directly in front of them. The ground shakes for a moment, before it howls once again, showing off its large stature.

Lyra whimpers and hides behind Red, peeking through his shoulder as Red gazes at the dragon in awe. The dragon leans in, sniffing at them. Green raises a brow, "What? Do we smell bad?" This makes the dragon rear back in surprise, but glares at Green after its initial shock. Green rolls his eyes, approaching the pokemon. "Are you Reshiram?"

"H-Hey!" Lyra shouts, still hiding. "What are you doing?!"

Green ignores her in favor of standing near the pokemon, who looks at him with pride. "Could you be the one Hilbert was talking about?" The white dragon growls, though that of agreement. It still doesn't remove its menacing glare directed at Green, who grins back sheepishly. "Yeah. M'sorry about that. I got used to Mewtwo." The dragon tilted its head, but Green shook his head.

"It's fine. Are you looking for your trainer?"

The dragon pauses, looking at Green warily before nodding slowly. Green nods, and looks back at Lyra and Red, "Hey, mind if you go get him?" Lyra pouts, moving away from Red and glaring at Green. "Why me?!" She sighs when she gets no response, only walking back to the elevator with an adorable pout. She sticks her tongue out at Green as the doors slide close, making Green chuckle. Red kept his stoic stare on the dragon while walking to stand beside Green, looking at the brunette expectantly.

"You know you can't battle this guy when the trainer's not here, right?" Green says, jabbing a thumb at the legendary pokemon. Red glares at him, mildly shaking his head before directing his gaze back at Reshiram. "Wha? He didn't use Reshiram when he battled you?" Green deduces, noting the raven's annoyed expression. "Huh. Well, you don't carry Mewtwo around either. So I think it's fair."

"…"

"Right. Mewtwo hates that."

* * *

The dragon watches them chatter, looking amused at how well-known her trainer has become. Even though she wanted to see her trainer, she knows he'll breakdown when he sees N. She nudges Green, who squawks in surprise and looks back at the dragon accusingly. "E-Easy." He mutters, jumping away from the pokemon. "Lyra's getting Hilbert." The dragon shakes her head, looking at the trainer pleadingly. Green blinks, before looking at Red. "Uh, hey. You're the pokemon whisperer here." He nudges the raven, "You tell me what he's-" Reshiram growls lowly, "-she? Yeah, what she's thinking."

Red tilts his head, before shrugging.

Reshiram sighs.

N watched from a distance as Reshiram conversed with the brunette rather casually.

"Has he…" N trails off, gripping onto Zekrom's back tighter as he tried to decipher what they were talking about. "Has he met Hilbert?" Zekrom's growls lowly, trying to silence the flap of his wings so they won't be alerted by their presence. '_Yes. Apparently, they seem to be good friends already._' N frowned at this but didn't say anything more, only opting to examine the trio gathered on the rooftop. '_It's not like the hero of truth is a shut in._' Zekrom snaps at him sassily. '_He's very likable; as a trainer and as a person._'

He pursed his lips.

He didn't like other people.

* * *

**Hm. Did I do good?**

**3,000 words are tiring.**

**Anyway, as always, tell me mistakes.**

**Review if you want.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Good day!**

**Hey looky, there's an exclamation mark.**

**Wow. How did that get there?**

**Oh yeah, that one guest reviewer…Uh, I guess I know where you're coming from, but…Eh, I'm kinda confused myself. Are you saying the plot is moving too slow? Uh, or is it because of the characterization? If it's all of the above I can understand. I may not be able to fix what you are pointing out…but I'll try.**

**Hm…Yeah. Oh god I hope I could though.**

* * *

N yelps when Zekrom nudges him with his nuzzle, looking at him.

'So? Are you going to show yourself?' He growls, tilting his head to gesture at Reshiram. 'She can't talk to them directly, you know.' N bites his lips, feeling hesitant as he eyes the two trainers conversing with Reshiram. "I…" He sighs, dusking behind Zekrom's neck. The dragon sighs and looks back, sensing his trainer wasn't going to cooperate, he snickers playfully.

The black dragon lets himself drop; stilling the movement of his wings for a few moments before flying back up steadily, causing N to release an unmanly squeak. N glares at the dragon's long neck and playfully punches him, "Alright. But if this is a bad idea…" He doesn't get the time to continue, as the dragon already zooms his way towards the rooftop. N notices the clouds darkening and the faint sound of thunder as Zekrom roars mightily.

N rolled his eyes, show-off.

They zip towards the building, circling a few times before landing beside Reshiram with a final loud cry. The two trainers on the roof seem unaffected, the one in a lab coat looking quite un-amused while the other was…? N couldn't read him, his expression remained stoic and still, like a wall. N gulped, he doesn't know how to deal with humans of this caliber. Hilbert was easy to read, like an open book. But these people…

The brunette leaned to the side, locking gazes with him, causing him to inwardly jump in alarm. "Yo." He says, waving his hands slightly in a form of greeting. N does the same back, albeit hesitantly. There was a moment of silence, with N not knowing what to do next and the brunette examining him thoroughly. Zekrom shakes his body, growling softly at N. 'Climb down already. Go and talk.' N doesn't answer, gripping Zekrom tighter than before. He felt a nudge, causing him to look at Reshiram who beckons him silently with her eyes. N sighs and complies, flinching when he's instantly approached by the man in red.

He stares at him, and N stares back.

"Uh." The brunette cuts in, pulling the man back a few steps with his collar and letting N sigh in relief. "Don't tell me you're mute as well." He says, looking at N suspiciously. N shakes his head, mentally scolding himself for acting like a helpless little boy rather than a proud king. "I'm not mute. I am able to communicate with words just fine." The man raises his brows but says nothing more, turning back to the one in red. "See. Even he talks."

N clears his throat, trying to get their attention. "I'm N." He says, trying to raise his voice to a respectable tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The brunette squints at him, confused.

"N? As in the letter?" N frowns, offended at his tone, but nonetheless, he answers. "If you are curious, my full name is-" He pauses, racking his knowledge if strangers were supposed to tell each other's full names. "-is Natural Harmonia Gropius." The man in the lab coat slaps his hand on his mouth and turns away, seeming to stop his laughter from seeping out through his fingertips. N's eyes narrow at him.

The man in red beside him gives him a rather painful nudge, making the other choke badly. Green gasps sharply and turns back to N, clearing his throat. "Uh, sorry. I kinda…" The raven beside him stares, and for a moment, N actually wonders if they communicate through their mind. "I'm kind of a jerk."

"You _are_ a jerk." The other says in reply, cold and harsh in tone.

"Well at least I-Ah, fuck it." The brunette says, rubbing his face in exasperation before muttering something under his breath. To N, it sounded something along the lines of 'fucking bastard only talks when he wants insult'. "Anyway. My name's Green, and this 'ere is Red." He says, jabbing a thumb to himself and his stoic partner.

N takes a moment to calmly listen to their Pokémon. Green seems to be only with one, and that was the fluffy female Eevee by his side, somewhat a contrast to the man's fiery attitude and pride. Red seemed to have a full team, the poke balls in his possession glowing in positivity and health, omitting a positive vibe towards their master. The Pikachu on his shoulder was no different; it was squeaking happily and reminding his trainer each and every second of how he loves him.

This makes N remember Hilbert for a brief moment.

Just a little while, before the thought goes immediately down the drain as he was reminded of how the Hero of Truth hated him.

Red looks at Zekrom once again, who leans forward, addressing the quiet trainer carefully. He tilts his head and gazes at Green, almost pleadingly before settling his cold eyes at N. N, unsure of what he was saying, takes a cautious glance at Green. The brunette sighs, releasing his grip on Red. "He wants to battle…" He gestures to Zekrom lightly, "...that."

Zekrom growls as N frowns, both offended. Green chuckles, waving his hands. "Nah, I know your name. Zekrom, right?" He says, leaning down to ruffle his Eevee's fur. "I happen to be a professor's grandson so I kind of have to know what Pokémon are supposed to be in Unova." N fidgets, hyperaware that he might know who N really was. "Anyway, care to battle with the former Kanto champion? Hero of Ideals?" He says with a grin, reaching to Red and gripping his shoulders, making the raven look at him in mild confusion. Green smiles back, "What, you don't want to Red?"

Red's eyes harden and he directs his gaze back to N. N blinks, looking back up at Zekrom worriedly. "What…Pokémon is he going to use?" The Pikachu on Red's shoulder chirps, alerting him of his presence. N pursed his lips, unsure whether such a small Pokémon could take on his Zekrom. Though, he had to remind himself, Pokémon are equally strong despite their size, weight and features.

Maybe Hilbert was rubbing off on him.

Zekrom's cry breaks their conversation as the fight begins.

* * *

Lyra runs along the hallway, looking for Hilbert's classroom.

To her surprise though, she bumps into Hilbert almost immediately. He steps back, "L-Lyra?" He gasps, taking a quick glance at the sky, only to find in dark with a few sparks of lightning visible. He winces and gives the brunette his full attention once again. "Lyra, what was going on in the rooftop?" He asks, trying his best not to be bothered by the sudden stormy weather outside. Lyra blinks in surprise, confused at the sudden change in weather as well. "Huh? Is Reshiram supposed to cause that?"

Hilbert narrows his eyes for a moment before he stands there in horror, "No…But I know a certain dragon that can." He mutters, more to himself rather than to Lyra. This makes Lyra tilt her head in confusion, "Another one? There are two?" Hilbert nods in reply, motioning for Lyra to follow him. "Let's go up, now. I have an idea who's causing all of this." He says, dashing through the halls with her.

The door they were near to opens and out comes Dawn, looking frantic. "I heard a noise, what was that?" Lucas follows, glancing at the nearby window. "What's with the weather?" A rather large flash of lightning comes from outside, causing the other doors to be slammed open. "What?!" Calem yelps, running outside. "What was that?" He says, voice softening when he sees the crowd outside.

Serena walks over to them with concern as well, looking out to the sky.

Hilbert sighs and passes them all, "Please don't go to the rooftop!" He shouts back to them as they try follow, looking distraught. "Wait Hilbert!" Lyra shouts in reply, but was already too late when Hilbert rushes to the elevator, the doors sliding closed once he boarded in. Lyra pauses in front and watches the numbers go up until Serena appears beside her. "Just what is going on?" She asks softly, catching the brunette's attention. "I have no idea…" She replies, but immediately perks up. "L-Let's go up too!"

"But he did just say not to." Calem comments, but was pulled away by an excited Lyra yelling 'To the stairs!' Serena sighed, looking at the dark sky. "What could be the problem? And shouldn't be the professors alarmed by this?" She states, giving both Lucas and Dawn a questioning look. "Yes. That's a good point." She looks around, "And where's Rosa? She wasn't in the classroom, was she?"

The trio stand there, contemplating for a moment before running after Lyra and Calem to the stairs.

* * *

N gulps in concentration.

He had already used his last Full Restore, and now Zekrom's HP seems to be at fifty-fifty. Red's eyes narrow as he sends out a peculiar Pokémon, seemingly asleep. "That's Snorlax." Green helpfully chides in, "It's a normal type and has a lot of HP." Red glares at him, making Green shrug. "I'm assuming he hasn't seen Kanto/Johto Pokémon yet." He says, gesturing to N. "Just trying to help, plus, you're pretty OP yourself." The glare doesn't disappear, but Green didn't seem to be bothered.

N nods in thanks, returning his attention back to battle. "Zekrom! Dragon Claw." Zekrom cries and complies, a bit surprised when Snorlax doesn't faint on one hit. Red nods at his Snorlax, who pauses in its mid-sleep and awakens. Red blinks, "Earthquake." Snorlax cries lowly and the ground shakes, hitting directly under Zekrom, making his HP drop a considerable amount. N furrows his brows together in concentration, this wasn't good. He needed to hit first at the next turn or else…

"Zen Headbutt!" N shouts, trying to keep calm. Luckily, Snorlax takes a direct hit and faints instantly, flashing back into his pokeball. Red closes his eyes and nods, taking another poke ball out. "Go! Lapras!" Out comes another peculiar Pokémon, and N had to hold his breath. If this was an ice Pokémon, he was in trouble. But then, it may be a water type which means… "Fusion Bolt!" N commands with confidence as Zekrom throws a giant thunderbolt at Lapras, who barely survives the hit and is left struggling to keep awake.

After the initial attack, Red has an odd glint in his eyes, as if expecting the attack. N kept his cool, this was the trainer's last Pokémon, and he can survive this.

"Ice Beam."

At that one last attack, Zekrom falls to the ground and returns to his ball, but not before glancing at N with a 'sorry'. N inhales deeply and sighs, and Red pats Lapras and whispers praises as she too returns to her own ball. They stand up and stare at each other before Red walks over to offer his hand, asking for a shake. N smiles and grips his hands firmly, shaking it lightly before letting go. "You are a powerful trainer." He says as the raven looks down at Pikachu's ball. "Ah, please. Let me heal your Pokémon."

Red nods, and waits patiently for them to be fully healed. Green walks over and smirks while Eevee prances towards N, patiently waiting for Pikachu. "Great work, champion." He says, making Red tilt his hat down. "For a second there, I thought you were going to lose." This made Red look up at him, offended.

N hands Red back his Pokémon, and he immediately releases Pikachu as N releases Zekrom out as well.

"Nice battle." Green says over to N, beaming. "Nobody else could withstand Red that long with just one Pokémon, congrats." Red huffs, going back to playing with Pikachu as he pranced around the trainer happily, Eevee joining in as well when beckoned by the yellow mouse. N watches them fondly, calming Zekrom down when the brunette had implied that he'd be only knocked down with one hit.

N jumped in sudden realization, he was supposed to be giving Rosa her Xtransceiver. Before he could ask them about her though, the elevator opens to reveal a familiar, frowning male.

N's eyes go wide.

"Hi-Hilbert…" He mutters, noticing the furrowed brows and tense posture. He was mad. N forced himself to reciprocate with the same expression; not entirely sure why he should be mad about this encounter, more or less, he should be happy to see Hilbert. It's been a long time ever since they had the small chat inside his castle. Though, that didn't seem to be the case for the little brunette in front of him.

"N…" He says lowly, almost growling. "What are you doing here?" His hands were clenched, almost getting ready to punch N senseless.

He gulps, taking a step forward to intimidate him, even just by a bit. It works though, noticing Hilbert's gaze waver. "I am simply here to give Rosa her Xtransceiver." At this Hilbert scowls further, wanting to just scream at N's face, but restrains himself. "Th-Then, please. Let me give it to her." He says with utmost respect, N stared. "After that, please leave." N let a look of hurt slip through his façade, but stood strong.

He dug through his pockets, before holding out the Xtransceiver to the oblivious hero, as if taunting him. Hilbert's hands hesitantly moved forwards to snatch them, only for his hands to be grasped tightly. He gasps and tries to tug away, but to no avail, N had a firm grip. He frowned, squeezing the brunette's hand lightly in comfort.

"No. We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Hilbert snapped back harshly, looking down the ground so N couldn't read him. But due to the constant trembling of his whole body, it was obvious he was very mad. N doesn't let him go, only gripping tighter when he felt the other pulling away again. "It would be…preferable for you to go. Now." N frowned, a real one this time. It was a bit aggravating, to see Hilbert hate him this much and to hear him deny his requests. He stepped closer, watching Hilbert jump a little. "I am not going. We are going to talk, Hilbert. Right now."

"I am not talking to some _stranger_." Hilbert presses while stepping forward, looking up for a moment with fiery eyes before flinching and looking back down. His hand trembles in N's hold and he lowers them, but doesn't let go still. "I'm not a stranger to you. And we both know that."

Hilbert scoffs, but doesn't stop struggle away when N softens his grip on his hand. "Yes, you _are_." Hilbert replies stiffly, eyes darting around for any means of escape. N sighs, hurt again by the hero's words. "I'm your friend." He starts slowly, pausing for a moment to see if Hilbert was at least acknowledging him. "And friends support each other in their dreams, that's why-"

"Friends don't leave each other behind!"

"Friends respect each other's decisions."

"Well friends just don't-"

"_Ahem._"

Both heroes turn to Green, who looked very bothered by the scene. "Ah, as much as I understand how being left behind feels…" He gives Red a sharp glare, making the raven look away and pet Pikachu. "…you guys should probably take this somewhere more private." Hilbert blinks, anger dissipating and replaced by confusion.

"H-Huh? Wh-What…" N calmed down too, locking gazes with Hilbert for a moment. He looks at the direction where the elevator and stairs were positioned before jumping in surprise when he saw almost every student teacher, along with some professors he couldn't recognize, staring at them with interest.

He looked up at the sky, noticing it had turned back to normal. He looks back at Zekrom and Reshiram, who were staring at the crowd warily, looking quite scared. N looks over to where their gazes where pointed, and gulps when he spots another familiar face, "Wh…Hilda." He mutters, seeing her seething in rage just as Hilbert was earlier. Nate was behind her, helping her calm down, although it wasn't doing any good.

Hilbert looks back as well, worried his sister might do something reckless. "N. Fancy seeing you here." She says kindly, although it was obvious that she wasn't the least bit interested in keeping a friendly conversation with the man.

She glances down at their joined hands and examines their close proximity, her glare worsens and she struts angrily towards them both. Before she could make her way to N, Hilbert blocks her frantically. "Ah, w-wait!" He stutters, stopping her by the shoulders and letting go of N's hand immediately. "Hilbert let me talk to him."

"N-No. Wait…ah…." He turns to N hesitantly, who had a small smile on his lips. He immediately turns his attention back to his sister, who has calmed down a bit. "I um…I'll deal with him…o-on my own." He states, looking back to see N's small smile grow to a grin. He flushes and opts to push Hilda back, "Le-Let's go."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gold asks bluntly amongst the crowd, making Silver shove him on the side quite painfully. Hilbert continues to blush intensely while N deadpans from the distance, "Yes." He says with all seriousness, causing Green to laugh out loud in the sidelines. Hilbert sighed to himself, turning back to N with a final glare.

This was going to be quite a long talk.

Rosa prances away from the crowd, followed by Nate. "Wh-What's happeni-Oh, N?" She gasps, seeing Hilbert's red face expression and N's calm smile. "What's going on here? What are you doing here? What?" She splutters, looking at Hilda helplessly, who was still glaring at N quite menacingly. "What?" Hilbert sighs, remembering the Xtransceiver. "Ah, th-that's right. N-" He notices his expression brighten, "-I…her Xtransceiver please."

N smiled, happy to have Hilbert conversing with him properly, at least, with no anger involved. He nods and walks over to Rosa, who looked incredibly confused. Her confusion floats away, however, when she saw the wristwatch in N's possession. "Oh. Thank goodness." She breathes out in relief, putting them on. She pauses though, as she remembers something crucial.

"Hm? What is it?" Nate hums curiously, looking at his twin with concerned. "I-I left this at Hilbert's house…" She trails off, seemingly putting the clues together. "W-Were you perhaps…?" Hilda's eyes widen in a split-second and Hilbert can only do so much so she wouldn't gruesomely murder N.

This was going to require at least 2 hours worth of explanation.

* * *

**Ah. Well. That's a fin.**

**Oh god. This was hard to write. Lkadslkasdm**

**Please tell me if I did something wrong. And if it wasn't satisfying in any way possible, I am so goddamn sorry.**

**Review if you may.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Good day.**

**Late update again, I am sorry.**

**This was a bit easier to write…but still hard. Contradicting statements, I know.**

**Eh.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

N sipped his tea calmly as Hilbert blew on his, aware that N was sitting far too close for comfort.

Hilda sat across them, with professor Juniper smiling wryly.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Hilda mutters through gritted teeth, making Hilbert shrink to himself. N seems unaffected, only setting his tea down the table and looking straight into her eyes. "I would've liked it if Hilbert and I talked in private." He says, ignoring the fuming girl in front of him swiftly as her glare intensified. "I assume this is a personal subject?" He asks, turning to Hilbert. The brunette groans, gulping his tea in haste to avoid answering the question. N only smiles and nods back to Hilda, "It seems to be."

Hilbert coughs, which had eerily sounded like '_please shut up_'.

Hilda huffs, tapping the table impatiently. "Look. I don't care; I don't want to leave you alone with my little brother!" She hisses and points at N accusingly, the man not even batting an eyelash as she explodes. "For all I know, you could-" She paused, directing her glare at Hilbert who continued to sip at his cup despite it being void of anymore tea. "You could corrupt him even more! I don't want to see him moping around in a corner ever again." Professor Juniper stirs her tea calmly, "Now, Hilda. N hadn't meant to disrupt classes." She says, taking a small sip. "Or hurt Hilbert emotionally."

Hilda remained brooding, snatching her cheesecake and biting unto it angrily. "And what was this about being Hilbert's boyfriend?" She says, a bit muffled due to the dessert. N blinked, remembering his statement from earlier while Hilbert choked on air.

"Am I not?" N asks innocently, though Hilbert heard the mischief in his voice. He looks at him, tilting his head childishly, "_Are_ we not?" He asks sweetly and Hilbert hurriedly takes the pot of tea to fill his cup, leaving Hilda to fume even more. Juniper continues the conversation mildly, trying her best to keep Hilda in check. "Well, do you plan on staying here?" She asks.

"Pardon?" N replies, looking away from an embarrassed Hilbert. "It's just a question…but with you being able to communicate with pokemon…" At this Hilda stands up abruptly, mortified at the suggested. "Wh-What?!" She exclaims, jabbing a thumb at N who looked adequately offended. "You want him, the king of team plasma, to stay here." She pauses, slowly feeling guilty for all the insults she'd been throwing his way for the last hour.

"Look. I've got nothing against you." She says warily, causing N to smile. "But if you get any way near an inch close to Hilbert, I _will_ kill you." She trails off, hoping her glare will send the message clear enough. Thankfully, it does. N nods in understanding, "Very well. I'm still quite confused on why Hilbert is angry at me." He says, eyeing the said boy as he poured his third cup of tea. "Was it something serious? I only told you to follow you-"

"Say that line again and we are _never_ going to talk." Hilbert mutters, taking his time to sip his tea. "I've had enough of that from my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Both Hilda and N question, looking confused. Hilbert murmured something unintelligible and cleared his throat, turning his attention to the professor. "I, um. If N should be staying here…where will he sleep?" Juniper hums, tracing the rim of her cup gently. "There are spare rooms, but I don't think Reshiram and Zekrom will be able to fit there." She states, knowing how objected N is to using poke balls when she met him once. "I'm afraid the only way to keep them out is for him to sleep at the rooftop."

A loud cry from upstairs proved that point, making N frown. "Well, I don't mind keeping my friends in those….capture capsules." He says, still unused to the fact that people trap them in there for their own amusement. "I'd be willing to help educate the children." Hilda scoffed. "Let's hope you won't tell them any of that Team Plasma bullshit."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not." Hilda replies with a smirk. N frowns at her, but replies just as cunningly as well. "That's expected of you, White." Hilda twitched, her frown turning into a kind smile. A forced, incredibly disturbing smile as Hilbert would describe. Before she could snap back though, Hilbert cuts her off.

"Guys just…" Hilbert murmurs, rubbing his forehead. "Professor…where will N stay?" He asks, trying to cut in at Hilda and N's calm yet menacing banter. She thinks about this for a while before smiling at N, "I suppose you would like to stay in the same room as Hilbert…" N's eyes shine and Hilbert takes a moment to contemplate his sanity.

"Denied." Hilda bluntly states, eyes darting from each boy to each.

"…but Calem is already sharing the room with him." Juniper says, trying to stifle a giggle at the trainers before her. "Is it alright for you to sleep in one of the spare room? Or would you like to stay on the rooftop?" N blinked, a little sad at the fact that Hilbert already had a roommate. He sighs and nods slowly, "I'll take the spare room." He says, pausing for another moment while lost in thought. "Is it any close to Hilbert's?"

Hilda looks at the professor in alarm, and she chuckles. "It's in the basement, actually." This makes N frown, but Juniper smiles kindly. "You are free to visit Hilbert, or the other way around." Hilda visibly disapproves but says nothing more, finishing her cheesecake with one last bite. "I'll allow visits. But, only when Calem is there." She says with finality before walking out of the room. "I'm going back to my classroom, you should too Hilbert."

As she strutted away and shut the door gently, Hilbert turned to Professor Juniper once again. "What about N?" He asks meekly. "What is he supposed to do now? He can't just barge in on one of the classes…" N sits back on the couch, looking away. Juniper nods. "Well, he'll be staying inside his room for today. We have no job to give right now." She smiles at N who warily smiles back, "But I supposed he has unfinished business."

"He has?"

"I do?"

Juniper smiles at them before taking the china tea sets from the table and placing them on the nearby silver tray; standing up with it carefully. "Yes. I thought you had something quite personal to discuss?" At this N's expression shifted to gratefulness. "Ah, yes. I forgot about that, thank you." He turned to Hilbert, who has somehow managed to stand up without him noticing. Juniper bids them goodbye, walking out the door and letting it close behind her with a soft click.

Silence passes and Hilbert fidgets there uncomfortably while N watched him. He breathes out and hurries to take a step towards the door.

"I…have to go to." He manages, before promptly walking away. N stops him with a hand to the wrist, pulling him back. "Stay, please. I know you may still be feeling uncomfortable around me…" He trails off, examining the brunette as he continued to fidget. "…for some reason." Hilbert glared at him but nevertheless, he sat back down, though sitting as far as he can from N. N didn't mind but continued to hold his hand. Hilbert looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Uh, normal humans don't…hold each other's hands this long." He muttered, turning to give N his full attention. "And I doubt that the faculty is a nice place to talk."

N blinks, before smiling gently. "I've read it in stories." N says with confidence, his grip getting tighter but not enough for it to be uncomfortable. "This is how you sympathize with each other, as well as give comfort, right?" Hilbert frowns, "What kind of books were you reading? I thought Ghetsis didn't give you any…"

"It was one of your sister's favorite reads, or so I have been told."

Hilbert felt his neck heat up and he bows his head down. Then that must mean he read…! "Y-You…What exactly is the book's title?" N hummed, stroking his thumb over Hilbert's hand curiously, making Hilbert curse under his breath. "I believe it was 'Tempted by Pleasure'." Hilbert spluttered, choking on his own spit. "Don't you know what kind of book that is?!" He scolds him, blushing furiously when he remembered the time he read a few pages from the accursed book. "That-That book is…!"

"Is what?" N asks and Hilbert is almost disturbed at how genuine his confusion sounds. "Your mom described it as a very heavy romanced-themed book. She asked about my age, though." He explains while Hilbert kept blushing intensely. "Is it age-restricted? Are you allowed to read those types of books, Hilbert?" N questioned him, trying to get a reaction. Hilbert kept his mouth shut, worried that he might babble nonsense if he opened it. To hear that N had actually read…pornography…was unbelievable.

What's more unbelievable is that his mom had actually allowed this to happen.

"It's porn." Hilbert deadpans. "How did you manage to get ahold of _porn_?" He asks, trying to at least make the clueless king feel embarrassment. "Porn? Ah, yes. I was aware that it was pornography." He replies bluntly, making Hilbert stutter and splutter all over the place. "Y-You were?! Why were y-you reading th-those things so calmly?!" He manages to say, still hyperaware that his hands were still within N's grasp.

"Well, why were those underneath your bed?" He asks, and this time, Hilbert cannot miss the smirk laced on his tone. "You're acting as if it was indecent to own such things." He mutters, "Let alone read them." Hilbert sighs, noticing N moving closer. "They weren't mine! They were Hilda's!" He defends, waving his free hand frantically. "She's the one who…" Hilbert shook his head, meeting N's gaze determinedly. "A-Anyway! That doesn't change the fact that you read something like that!" He hides his face again, blushing furiously. "It's wrong. Just so wrong."

N smiles faintly, before frowning. "You know. I thought she was your lover."

"What? Who?"

"Hilda."

Hilbert choked before punching N on the chest.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she sat down with Kris and Iris, who were currently chatting to each other.

It was lunch break so the outburst that happened in the rooftop didn't do much to disrupt the classes. However, the students enjoyed seeing Unova's two legendary pokemon in one place, talking to them or even just petting them nonstop. The dragons didn't mind, although Reshiram seemed a bit ticked off when her ears were played with.

She munched on her lunch, not really feeling the need to eat. Iris notices her unusual attitude and asks her worriedly, "Dawn, is something wrong?" Kris nods, nibbling on her sandwich. "You seem paler than usual." Dawn glares at her mildly, making her laugh apologetically. "Not that, you're pale normally but…" She looks away as her glare intensifies, laughter ending with a sigh. "Um, please tell us what's wrong?"

It was Dawn's turn to sigh as she picked up a spoon and began to stir her soup idly. "I was just thinking…" She blushed furiously after a long stare into the bowl, shaking her head. "You know what? N-never mind, I'm fine." She mutters, trying to hide her expression. Kris and Iris share a glance before looking at her, "Tell us." Iris deadpans, looking serious. "Something is definitely bothering you."

"It's nothing, I promise you guys."

"Spit it out." Kris says, looking at her with concern. "Come on, there's no harm in telling us." When Dawn doesn't reply, she proceeds to frown. "If Iris opens her mouth and spreads your secret out I will personally torture her." At this, Iris roars in complaint. "I will _not_ do that! I'm a woman of my word!"

Dawn smiles, a little more comfortable. "Well, um. Please don't be mad." She bites her lip, preparing herself for the oncoming storm. Kris nods, leaning in and Iris follows in suite, eyes sparkling with glee. "I have…a crush on one of the Team Galactic grunts." She mutters as meek as she could. Kris blinks and so does Iris.

"What? No way!" Kris exclaims, but immediately shuts herself up with her hand. "That's…wow." She mutters. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky bastard." Dawn's blush grows deeper, looking down at her hands and playing with them silently. "Damn. I was expecting something along the lines of 'I like Lucas and or Barry'. I was not expecting that." Iris comments offhandedly, smiling. "It isn't that much of a big deal."

"N-Not much of a big deal?!" Dawn squeaks, looking at her friends in surprise. "Th-They're criminals! They wanted to change the world! The entire universe!" She exclaims, growing more flustered by the second. "And…I'm not supposed to-He's not supposed to…" She trails off, shoving her palms to her face to hide her blush. "Love him? Love you?" Kris asks with no hesitance whatsoever. "You already do, darling."

Iris blinks, scratching her chin. "Wait. You say 'love you'…Are you telling me he reciprocates your feelings?!" She whispers, loud enough for Kris to hear as well. Kris's eyes go wide, "Th-That's a good point. Does he?" Dawn stayed silent for a moment before standing up abruptly and excusing herself. She was stopped by two hands pulling her back.

"_Dawn_."

She sighed.

* * *

Lucas groaned, poking Barry as the male lay on his back.

"Barry, wake up." He says, feeling the boy grumble against his shirt. "I don't know how long your break is but ours is only 25 minutes." The blonde on top of him curses and rolls away, groaning all the way in protest. "Why are you so tired, anyway?" Barry rubbed his eyes, facing Lucas with a frown. "You have no idea how kids are." He says, rolling to his side. "They are fucking monsters. Like, little baby monsters…with teeth."

Lucas huffs out a laugh, "Oh? Are they? Any bite marks to show?" He says as he pokes Barry on the side, making him flinch on the contact. "Hey! Easy, I'm ticklish remember!?" Lucas raised a brow then grinned maliciously. "Oho? V=Care to enlighten me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about-GUH!?" He yelps when Lucas tackles him down, tickling him with all he's got. He laughs uncontrollably and weakly defends himself. "S-Stop! Hahaha! Aha-HAH-AHAHA! Stop it!" He pleads, rolling away from Lucas when he tries to pry Barry's hands away. The blonde tries to swat the wandering fingers away, but fails.

They end up wrestling on the floor for a good few minutes before the door suddenly swerves open.

"Lucas, Barry!" Wally calls to them, looking down to stare at the two locked in a somewhat suggestive position. Barry was the first one to break the silence, looking sheepish. "Uh, hey. How's it going?" He asks, scratching his hair. "Oh, um. Was I interrupting something?" Wally asks nervously, preparing to close the door. "No! No! It's good. We weren't busy."

Barry tries, calming the boy down. He made a move to get up, but remembered Lucas was currently looming over him, legs locked with his. Lucas seemed to make no indication of moving away, only settling on top of the blonde as he watched him converse with Wally. Barry grunted at the sudden weight and glared. "Get off."

"Feel the pain of being used like a body pillow." Lucas says, without a trace of sarcasm or mischief in his voice. Wally laughed awkwardly, gripping the doorframe lightly. "Um, Lyra was calling for you, Lucas." He says, managing to avoid stuttering. "Your break time is already over." This makes Lucas sigh and pick himself up, briefly offering his hand to Barry. "Tell her I'm coming, Barry just happened to be an obstacle."

Wally nods avidly and rushes away, leaving the door open for Lucas. Barry groans as he stands up, rubbing the side of his body. "Ah, man. You poked too hard." He winces when he applies pressure at a certain area. "Ooh…that hurts. Yep, you are definitely to blame here." He mutters, as Lucas chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be going now." He says, ruffling the blonde's hair playfully before walking outside.

"Be sure to leave everything off when you leave, okay?" Lucas reminds him before closing the door with a soft click. Barry nods, plopping back down to the bed with a wince. "Ugh. They hurt. Lucas is going to pay, later."

On the other side of the door, Lucas releases a sigh he was holding before adjusting his hat on his head.

He continues his way towards the elevator, staring at the floor in thought. He was cut off by a smiling Serena, holding a basket of what seems to be freshly baked bread. Lucas pauses before greeting her curtly, "Oh, hello. Where are you taking all of those?" He asks, gesturing to her load. She smiles sweetly and tilts her head, "Oh, the kids aren't allowed to eat outside of the classroom. I had to bring this in from the canteen."

Lucas frowns, rubbing his neck. "What, really? I thought they had canteens of their own installed in the building." Serena shakes her head, "Ah, sadly no. I'm doing my best to give them the freshest food available, though!" She purses her lips in thought. "I doubt they'll enjoy vegetables, but it's worth a try."

"Well, isn't Hilbert supposed to be with you? Or is he still with that N guy?" He asks, mildly curious on their relationship. Serena giggled and patted her mouth with a forefinger. "I'm not supposed to tell. But as you could've observed earlier, they are quite close." Lucas frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, aren't they just adorable?" He says; voice laced with sarcasm. Serena giggled once more, "Are you against those kinds of relationships?" She asks, tapping him on the forehead. Lucas laughs, "Well, I'm certainly not fond of the prospect. It makes me uncomfortable."

Serena tried to tone her grin down, he had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**Whew.**

**As always, tell me any mistakes. Story-wise and other things.**

**I enjoy playing Pokémon while doing these things, but it gets frustrating to level up my Pokémon sometimes. Heheh. That's laziness for you.**

**Review if you may.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good day I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR WEEKS I'M SORRY**

**Uh, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. But if you're curious, I can explain.**

…**After the chapter.**

**Also, I like to think that Hilbert's mom goes 'mother hen' when someone younger than her has a self-existential crisis. Or a simple crisis. Really. She's the type to freak out easily.**

* * *

_N didn't really know how to deal with emotions._

_Well, human emotions at the least. He considered himself quite relatable to the pokemons, no matter what species._

_But humans were such a mystery to him._

* * *

_"N, dear?" Hilbert's mom questions, looking at the man glaring at the basket of fresh laundry in front of him. "You don't have to force yourself to like doing the chores…" N blinks, before getting a hold of himself once more and readjusting his grip on the laundry basket. "N-No, madam. I'm fine." He replies warily, making her scrutinize him. Nonetheless, she doesn't bother to pry in further into his business and only chastises him lightly for calling her madam again. He smiles at her and proceeds to fold the clothes._

_He works in silence, contemplating a few things in his mind before a flurry of limbs jump up from behind the table and land into the basket. Chirping and squawking, two tails stick out from the basket before both Lilipup and Sandile pop out, strewing clothes everywhere. N sighs, a little bit irritated but nonetheless he smiles at them both. "What are you two doing?"_

_'Messin' with ya.' Sandile croaks, grinning happily as he shakes away the sock stuck to his back. Lilipup yips at N and nips at his fingers gently when the man pets him. 'We got bored upstairs.' N chuckles, returning to his chore and collecting the clothes piled around the table and floor. "How about you help me then?" He offers, causing Sandile to pout. "I'm sure mom would like to give you two a reward right after."_

_Both of their eyes light up as they walk and stagger around to fix the mess they've made, competing with each other on who's the fastest. N continues watch them with a smile on his face._

_Afternoon rolled in fast and he finds himself sitting in the living room with Hilbert's mom while watching TV._

_"Ah, he's really dense!" She complains as the show's protagonist ignores the girl's rather blatant cry for attention. N stared at the television in confusion, "Not to be rude, but isn't this for teen girls…?" Scraggy snickers from his comfortable position on the table, 'That's straight up rude, N.'. Hilbert's mom huffs and points at her face, "What? Are you saying a young woman like me can't watch people fall in love! Surely you know how good it feels!" She coos, cupping her cheeks with both of her hands and looking fondly at the TV._

_N was sure the program she was watching is supposed to be aimed at the younger demographic, but he couldn't argue that he doesn't have the right to criticize her likes. He was more interested at the implication of him, possibly, having a relationship with someone. "I'm sorry, but I don't exactly understand how relationships function."_

_She snaps her attention back to him, looking star struck. "What?"_

_"Um…" N coughs, not liking that he had to repeat it twice. "I said-"_

_"You've never been in love before?" She exclaims once more, startling the Yamask floating gently beside her. N looks at the pokemon in sympathy before nodding docilely. She shakes her head in dismay, "Dear me…You're such a charming boy, though! It's a shame that nobody likes you." She pauses for a moment, before smiling at him gently. "But are you perhaps interested in someone at the moment? You do keep asking me on what are deemed to be perfect promissory gifts."_

_N murmurs a reply, barely audible to himself. He asked about the gifts daily, mostly because he wanted to apologize to Hilbert. And he considers himself largely interested on the boy, wanting to know who he really is and how he takes care of his pokemon. He didn't get the question, and he didn't understand how being 'interested' leads to attraction, but he supposes there's more to learn about human lingo than he'd imagine. "Well…" He hesitantly begins. "There is one person I'm very interested in."_

_"Oh?" She tilts her head, smiling happily. "Who is it, dear?"_

_"I'm very interested in your son, madam." N deadpans._

_Silence fills the air as her face blanches, staring at N with wide eyes._

_"You…" She blinks, still trying to let the words sink in. "You're attracted to my son?"_

_N jolts, "N-No! I never said anything about that! I'm just…." Before he could try to explain, she cuts him off. "Oh my, are you in denial?" She questions, the same time as the TV goes to exclaim 'If you don't love her, then I will!' N had an uneasy feeling about the conversation, but decided to stay quiet put on a confused expression._

_"Oh, you did say that you've been isolated from human contact for a long time, does this mean you have no idea what it feels to have genuine love towards a person other than brotherly of sisterly like?" She rambles clutching her chest, not in pain at least, N notes. "Don't worry child! I'll help you! I'm sure there's a few books around here to do just the trick…Laws of attraction and maybe some novels while I'm at it too…" She continues to talk to herself, looking around the house before settling on jogging up stairs._

_N hears a few scratching noises before she peers down at him from the steps. "Please wait a while sweetie. I'm going to teach you all about the wonders of love while you're still young." She starts to walk back up but halts once more. "…And we'll talk about my son too."_

_N can't help but feel intimidated, even though when Scraggy laughs at the next line on the TV._

_'Watch your back! You'll definitely fall for me!'_

* * *

"You've spent nights in my room." Hilbert deadpans, looking at N who was cautiously staring at a piece of mocha cake. N nods idly, more interested on the dessert than the conversation. The brunette sighs gruffly, rubbing his temples in irritation.

The professor had no other extra rooms for the moment - at least one capable of housing a legendary pokemon like Zekrom - so they've decided on letting him camp out on the rooftop for a while. They offered N a tent, but N states that he'd rather sleep under the stars so he casted it aside, only to use it on rainy days.

After the whole deal with the dragons being united and the two heroes in the same roof together, the trainers went back to their classes and resumed their duties. Hilda was still feeling heated about N, but was calmed down by Nate, who bought her three orders of 'Ultra Mega Ice Cream Deluxe' from the sweets shop on the 9th floor. N was reluctant to be left alone again, nevertheless, he obediently stayed put on the rooftop and let Hilbert take his leave.

Two hours later though, one 20 minute break was in schedule and here they were, on a quaint little café, the same floor as the sweets shop.

"Your mom allowed me to, though usually I'd be in the living room with your pokemon." N says, picking up some brown frosting with his fork and staring at it. "To be honest, this doesn't look as appealing as it does in the books." He says before licking it experimentally. Hilbert raises a brow, "Didn't you spend a week at my house?" He asked, which inadvertently meant 'Didn't you spend a whole week learning how to be human?' N nods, "Yes, but your mother is strict on what to prepare for dinner. She seemed to directly assume that I was a straight vegetarian."

Hilbert tried to hide his guilt; it was partially his fault for telling his mom that.

He clears his throat instead and changes the subject.

"Well, do you want me to explain what exactly that is?" Hilbert says jokingly, looking back at his own slice of cake. N shakes his head, glaring lightly at him. "I have read about these sweets, don't get me wrong. It's just that I haven't tasted any artificial sweets before." He states, eating a small bite. Hilbert watches his face contort to a frown, stifling a giggle as the green-haired man glares at the dessert.

"How does it taste?"

"Terribly sweet-_too_ sweet. I can barely taste the cocoa." He complains, before swishing the flavor around his mouth. "Though I see why mocha has a certain appeal. I feel like I'm drinking coffee with too much sugar." N comments further, eating piece per piece of it slowly. Hilbert nods, looking over his abandoned dessert as well. "Yeah…you've tasted coffee before?"

N sighs, smiling at Hilbert. "I _have_ spent a week at your house, _haven't_ I?"

Something creeps unto Hilbert's mind that his mother may have something to do with N's rather mischievous, new personality.

* * *

_"Can we talk later, Green?"_

Green huffed as he stared down at the five coordinated outfits laid on the bed before him, all designed by Leaf herself. Misty had invited him to a makeshift date- a stroll along the Castelia streets. Of course, it was all a plan to get her and Red together. Apparently, plan one was to get him jealous.

Of course they had to choose his 'best friend' to be the 'date'.

He felt like he was betraying the guy, but this was for his own good. It was one of his theories that if Red got laid, he'd be more talkative.

What was weird about it was Leaf was getting Misty and Red together. He understood Erika's obsession of the pair, but Leaf?

Leaf had told him multiple times that she did not want Red and Misty to end up together, she figured that Misty was too desperate and that Red would probably be as stoic as ever and that would make them odd. She did mention good points of the pair but-

Shit, why was he thinking about this? He's supposed to be deciding on a goddamn outfit, fuck.

A soft click interrupted his musings, looking back at the door, he sees Red in more casual attire holding a bag of berries. The raven greets him with a nod, before staring down at the outfits strewn haphazardly on the bed. Green clears his throat, "I'm going on a date, you prick." Red raises a brow, reaching in the bag to take out a pecha berry. "With who?"

_Damn it. Think of a shitty lady name._ "Misty." _Fuck you, Green._

Red gnashes the berry in his mouth, staring silently.

Is he angry? He's pretty sure Red is angry. But this is part of the plan; he needs to make him angry. But not too much, or else Red will be even more annoying than he is already. He decides to play it cool; running his hands through his hair and sighing. "I just can't think of what to wear, you know? I mean Misty is-what are you doing." Red decides that his, or Leaf's, coordination is off and so he mixes up the clothes piled on the bed, before presenting them to Green in the most nonchalant way.

Green has to admit, it's not bad. But is Red seriously helping him? "Uh…Thanks?"

The raven nods back, staring at Green with hardened, ruby eyes as if he was sizing him up. The brunette coughs before taking his leave to the bathroom with one swift turn of his heel, leaving Red to stare at his back. Or glare, Green had absolutely no idea what but damn he would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated. Red is Red after all, and the motherfucker had a way with intimidation with just one look.

He shakes his head, ridding himself of other unnecessary thoughts; he had a date to focus on.

* * *

Silver liked the view from their dorm. What he didn't like was-

"I promise, Silv! Just one more round! I can beat you this time!"

-Ethan.

The raven had decided to take advantage of the variety of videogames laced within the cabinet drawers just under the TV, the one he had picked today? Mariokart.

And wow, he sucks at it. _Especially_ on rainbow road.

"You've told me that a lot of times already." He grits out, irritated at all of his whining. "You keep falling off the fucking turns; do you even know how to play?" He spats out, causing Gold to squawk in protest. "Hey, it's not my fault you're a fucking prodigy at rainbow road! It's been inhumanely possible for me to-even Kris can't beat it!" He argues back, adjusting the way he laid on his stomach. "You could've at least asked me before you decided on this stupid bet!" The red head replies, feeling his legs strain as he continues to sit indian-style.

"You never answer me!"

"Because this is stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're the one who's-"

"-No I'm not! You're stupid!"

"No, you are!"

"No I'm not, you are!"

Their banter continues for a while before the door slams open, revealing a distressed Kris with a laughing Lyra behind her. Both freeze in fear, looking at each other in panic. The blue haired trainer glares at them menacingly. "Will you two shut up? I've been dealing with insufferable kids asking 'what if the sky was violet and if lavenders with red' all morning, I do not need you two screaming at each other while I'm taking a twenty-minute nap. Capiche?" She says, her words underlined with the serious threat and murder of their souls.

Both of them nod, returning to their original position and playing the game properly. Ethan lowers the volume to zero and Silver rearranges the cabinet and stacks up the CDs neatly. Kris takes a few moments before backing away and closing the once slowly and gently.

They end up playing in silence before Gold speaks up once more, "So…what _if_ the sky _was_ violet?"

Silver groaned, throwing his controller at the snickering teen. "Just pick another game to play, Mariokart ruins friendships." Gold gasps in delight, looking up at Silver with sparkling eyes. "You finally admit to having a relationship with me! That's so touching Silver!" He narrowly avoids the smack directing at his face by rolling to his back and hitting the floor with a thud. Silver growls lowly and plops back down on the bed.

"You're so goddamn annoying."

Gold smiles cheekily, despite being face-planted on to the ground. He stands up and searches through the CDs, looking for a good multiplayer game. He rummages further into the cabinet, surprised to find new and up-to-date movies positioned behind the games boxes. "Hey! Look Silver!" He exclaims, showing the red head a CD with a cheesy looking love triangle pose. "It's 'My Heart Is Not Daijoubu!' Your favorite movie!" Silver picks himself up and looks at the cover, before frowning. "It was your favorite. Not mine."

"Yeah, I know, but fuck that tiny detail." The raven says while waving his hands. "How about we give this another whirl? You know, because you like it so much." He pleads, wagging the CD at him suggestively. Silver rolls his eyes, "Whatever. But if you make any cheesy jokes, the TV is off." Gold hums, feeding the CD into the player before plopping beside Silver with a grin. "It's just for a little while."

"Uhuh. Sure." Silver sighs. "You also know that the movie is an hour long and we've only got fifteen minutes left in our break, right?" He adds, but doesn't bother repeating himself when Gold pretends to ignore him completely. The cheery opening starts and Silver immediately starts regretting his decision to watch the movie again. He turns back to Gold, only to find the raven grinning at him ecstatically,

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have to bribe you to actually watch these shitty things with me." He says with a laugh.

"Fuck you Gold."

"That sounds more sexual than threatening."

"Gold!"

* * *

**And scene.**

**Well uh, my only explanation for not updating too much is because of my internet connectivity and my school. We're unusually busy this year and only because some of our days were suspended because of typhoons they decided adding Saturday classes was a legible thing to do.**

**Uh, anyway, I'm still very sorry. I'll try to update a lot.**

**And review if you may.**

**MOAR PLOTZIS**

**Also, tell me some grammar issues or maybe spelling issues. Either way, I'd like you to point some out for me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good day.**

**Late update, I'm quite aware. Terribly sorry. Eheh.**

* * *

The shrill ring of a bell signals the end of the day.

Nate whoops and dashes out the classroom followed by other several students. Hilda shouts for him, but was ignored as he continue running out the room and screaming. She sighs and closes the classroom door, locking it with the key professor Juniper gave her. She sees Silver and Bianca with their own batch too, but with more discipline as they all flow out the classroom calmly, chatting randomly. The brunette makes her way over them, waving in greeting.

"Hey. Good first day of classes?" She asks, noticing Silver's strained expression. Bianca on the other hand, looks very cheery as she bounces about. "Ooh, Hilda! The kids were so great, they were like angels!" She cooes before turning to Silver, whose expression has gone sour once she started talking about kids. "Right?"

"I wish I could say the same." Silver deadpans, sarcasm evident on his voice. "Really. I wish I could." Bianca makes a noise of surprise, "But you were so nice towards them!" Silver scoffs and waves his hands dismissively, "As much as I hate kids, it's not right to scream at them randomly." He pauses to glare at the empty classroom. "…Even if they do consider me as a person of opposite gender."

Hilda stifles her giggles, "Wait, so you mean-"

"Yes." He states calmly. "Yes. They called me a girl."

Hilda snickers as Bianca shrugs, waving goodbye at them as she went in search of Cheren at the lower floors. Silver does the same, saying that he had to hide from Gold before he was dragged back to the dorms to watch 'My Heart Is Not Daijoubu!'.

Hilda turned to the direction of the elevators. She had a score to settle with N.

* * *

Nate ran around the halls, trying to find a good place to eat at or play. His schedule with Hilda, and all the other trainers in Section B, ends at 4 'o clock so he had a bit of time to spare. He found it unfair that Section C and D got to cut classes early, but he didn't care. At least he wasn't at the Ace trainer classes; they cut at 5 'o clock and Nate couldn't stand being in confined spaces for too long.

So here he was, dashing through the hallway in all of his freedom, joined by some of the youngsters in his class. His freedom run didn't last for long though, as he immediately bumps into someone wearing a red jacket and with puffy blue hair-Oh. He grins when he hears Hugh squawk in surprise, going with the impact and not bothering to remove himself from his best friend's back. The bluenette groans in pain as he tries to rub his back, turning back to see Nate clinging to him, grinning avidly.

"Hey." He says with a smirk, squeaking when Hugh pinches him on the nose. "Nate what the hell." The grumpy teen growls, peeling the brunette off of him. "Get off."

"Nuh uh." He remarks, clinging tighter to his best friend. "Not until you agree to go to Nimbasa with me and join in the Musicals." Nate says, grinning when he hears Hugh grumble angrily. "Why would I-" He pauses as he hears someone call out to the both of them, causing Nate to stop as well with his antics and look about, only to see Calem walking over to them with a smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interfere but are you two going to the musicals?" He asks nonchalantly, "Can I accompany you two? Serena has a show there today and I want to support her." He explains, wringing his fingers together nervously. Nate blinks before letting go of Hugh to squint at him. "Your girlfriend?" He asks, getting a hit on the ribs by Hugh for asking such a rude question. Calem only chuckles and shakes his head. "No. At least not yet." He states with a teasing smile.

"Damn. Smooth moves dude. Usually I have to bribe someone to support me." Nate comments, earning him a glare from Hugh. He laughs nervously, "Not that I do that…to a certain, specific person…" Hugh narrows his eyes at him and hisses. "Oh sure. It's not like I get two Casteliacones every time you have a battle at the PWT or at the musicals or-"

"Alright, sheesh, I get it. I'm a Bribey McBribe person." Nate huffs, crossing his arms before smirking smugly. "But you still support me anyway."

Hugh only replies with a snort, motioning for Calem to follow him as he makes his way down the hall, finding the nearest stairs or elevator. Nate follows, grinning cheekily all the way.

"Can we stop by Undella Bay too? I want to catch a fish or something!" He cheers, looking at Calem pleadingly. The older brunette laughs heartily, nodding but turning to Hugh for confirmation. Hugh doesn't bother to hide his irritation, "Fine. Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Aye!"

* * *

"Alright ladies-" Leaf pauses to take a look at Brendan, who looks like he'd rather be anywhere but with her, and grins devilishly. "-and _ladies_."

Brendan stares at her blankly.

The brunette coughs into her hand, ignoring him. "As you all know, Misty has asked Green to a date." Lyra tilts her head at her statement, looking confused. "Are you sure? Aren't they just friends-" Leaf immediately shuts her up with a tap of a stick unto her makeshift whiteboard hanging on the wall of the room. "You don't understand!" She bellows with passion, earning her a look of exasperation from Brendan. "When a girl asks you to 'talk later' and to meet outside, it obviously means she wants to go to a date with you."

"I'm pretty sure she just wants to talk." Brendan chimes in. Leaf glances at him with disinterest, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you a girl? No? Shut up Brendan. I'm trying to protect Green's virginity for Red." She states, wagging her pointer in the air smugly. Kris shakes her head.

"Please don't tell me you ship them."

"I don't need to tell you." Leaf replies with a big grin, making the teal haired girl sigh. "How long has this been going on?" Brendan asks, letting Leaf think for a few moments before adding. "The infatuation you have for them being a couple, I mean. Not the non-existent relationship you believe in." The brunette scoffs, skirt swishing in motion as he jutted her hip to the side in sass, "Wow. Look who's using big words. But if you really want to know, it's been going on since I've met the two of them in Kanto a long time ago." She sighs dreamily, remembering the sight of the two young and bickering. "They've been inseparable except for that whole 'Red is on a fucking mountain having a self existential crisis' thing. They're perfect for each other."

The trio stares at her, all with drained and tired expressions on their faces. Leaf raises a brow, "What?"

Lyra laughs nervously, "I think both you and Erika are obsessed with shipping people a little too much." She makes jazz hands and gestures to Brendan, "You also ship him with Wally right?" This question causes Brendan to choke on his own saliva. "I'm sorry? You ship me with my best friend?" He glares accusingly at Leaf, who shrugs. "Oh puh-leeze. You fucking love him to death."

"I think I know what my own feelings are."

"Well, I know them better so shush." She points the stick at his lips, "We've got a desperate gardener-slash-matchmaker to deal with." Kris huffs haughtily at Leaf's name calls for Erika. "Gardener? How long has this feud been going on?" Leaf growls and turns to her whiteboard, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Don't remind me. Anyway, time to deal with Plan 'Ruin Erika's Plan'!"

"That's some original naming right there." Lyra mutters, avoiding Leaf's glare. Kris shakes her head from side to side and groans, "Why do we have to help you anyway?" Lyra nods in agreement, looking like she's slowly regretting her decision to come with Leaf. Leaf laughs darkly, "Well, I've got 5 blackmail materials for each of you so…you get the drill."

Brendan stares at the whiteboard with a blush, "I don't like Wally in that way."

All three girls take a glance at Brendan before looking at each other with knowing faces. Maybe after they deal with the whole Red and Green fiasco, they can start with getting two adorable besties -with trust issues- together next.

* * *

Erika cleared her throat, alerting three trainers about her presence.

Rosa tilts her head cutely, May narrows her eyes and Red blinks at her curiously.

She had to scout the entire upper floors just to find them sitting on the rooftop with the two heroes of Unova, so she looked a bit haggard when she finally reached them. She straightens herself as Hilbert offers her a cup of hot chocolate, "Are you okay?" He asks as she reaches for the cup, flinching a bit as Reshiram preens at her curiously. "Y-Yes. I'm fine, a little exhausted, but I'm good." She tries to reason, seeing the look of suspicion on Rosa's face. "An-Anyway! How are you all doing?" She smiles gesturing to the sky. "It's a lovely day for stargazing."

"I can't say it's perfect, but it _is_ a lovely night, not too humid and without much noise." N comments as he's perched on the edge of the building. "It's not an entirely clear night though, and the moon isn't exactly visible due to-" Hilbert shuts him up by angrily offering him a Casteliacone, though it doesn't exactly work as N scrunches his nose in protest. "I'm sorry, Hilbert. I'm not fond of frozen cream at this hour." Hilbert rolls his eyes as Verde snatches the dessert away from him instead.

Rosa makes a noise from the back of her throat, "Hilbert! You had icecream?" She shouts accusingly at him as May stands up in mock anger. "How _dare_ you! Not telling _me_-" She takes notice of Rosa's left out expression, "-_us_ and giving it to your boyfriend!" May grins as Hilbert double takes in horror. "How many times do I have to tell you that-?"

"I don't understand why you consider the word 'boyfriend' as a term used for lovers when it clearly has the word 'friend' in it." N interjects, ignoring Hilbert's groan. "Clearly the word can be used to describe a platonic relationship with a man rather than that of a couple."

Red lets out an amused huff as May's look of fury dwindles, "I did not need to know that."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up." Hilbert all but sneers as Zekrom chirped in some form of dragon laughter. Erika laughed nervously, "Well, even so, it's nice to be outside and breathe in fresh air."

"Don't." Hilbert warns N as the man moves his lips to retort.

Erika, however, kept her gaze on Red. Misty had called Green out on a date, so she had to take Red somewhere near where it took place. It was part of the plan to get the raven jealous, and maybe get the added bonus of betrayal with Green being the one on a date with the swimmer. She had to be careful of both May and Rosa though, seeing as any wrong move she would make would immediately lead to a barrage of questions. She hastily finished her cup of cocoa and set it down on the floor with a clank, effectively catching the attention of all five trainers.

"I remember a place where we can see the true beauty of nature captured in the form of art." She starts, catching the attention of N as well as Red. "The paintings in the Castelia are notable for this."

She smiled as both men turned to their corresponding companions with hopeful expressions.

* * *

Misty fidgeted as Green approached.

Following Erika's orders, she wore her best dress and doused herself with the sweetest perfume she could find. She made sure to wear the latest accessories that accented her dress's colors nicely, so she was expecting the look of surprise from Green. "Wow. You look…female."

She glared at him dangerously, causing him to chuckle nervously and avoid her gaze. "Hah…What I meant is…you're pretty?" She huffed, turning away from him in anger. "You bet I am. Now shut up and escort me inside the fucking restaurant." She demands, shoving her arm in his direction. Green shakes his head and makes an act of taking the lead in a gentlemanly fashion, causing Misty to giggle a little. "Alright master."

The rest of the night went on smoothly and Misty admits that she almost forgot what this date was supposed to be about. Green had the ability to be tolerable once and a while, so the whole 'this-suddenly-turned-into-a-date-I-don't-understand-how-but-okay' thing wasn't making her feel awkward at all.

That is, until she saw a flash of red mingling within the crowds.

She stared with wide eyes as she registered his presence; red eyes, red hat and a Pikachu chirping on his left shoulder - this was definitely Red. She broke into a cold sweat, unknowingly alerting Green of her discomfort by clenching tightly unto his arm. "Hey, what's wrong…?" He asks, trying to follow her gaze. She squeaks and stops him, shouting in protest. She catches the attention of bystanders, making her cringe.

She hoped this plan wouldn't fail.

* * *

"Blue Warrior, we have them in sight. I repeat, we have the-"

"I'm right next to you Leaf, there's no need to do that."

Leaf groans, shaking her head in dismay. "Man, you guys are no fun." She ignores the three glares thrown her way in favor of gesturing towards both Green and Misty. "Anyway, they're all in the same area now, what will happen?" She comments, making Lyra raise a brow and peek from their hiding spot slightly. "I thought you had a plan?"

"Yeah. I did." She hisses out, glaring at Erika. "But with her here, it's going to turn into a cat fight so no thank you." She laughs quietly to herself, "I'd rather watch from the shadows." Brendan sighs to himself and doesn't bother to protest any more as he focuses his gaze back on Misty kissing Green.

Wait.

Wait, what the-

"Misty's kissing Green!" He exclaims loudly, effectively causing Erika's batch to glance at them - where they were conveniently perched just beside the kissing duo - and drawing surprised gasps from the variety of trainers with her. More specifically, only Rosa and May react, seeing as N and Hilbert were too preoccupied with debating the laws of nature rather than the two gym leaders.

Leaf pauses for a while, before glaring at Erika's smirk. "Oh she's going _down._" She says between gritted teeth, but before she could stand up and reveal her presence, Red walks over to Misty and Green. Kris narrows her eyes suspiciously as Misty and Green separate with bright red blushes on their faces. Red approaches wordlessly, getting a look of satisfaction from Erika and worried glances from both May and Rosa.

"So this is where you were going for the date." Red remarks casually. "You have bad taste Green." This ruffles Green's feathers, snapping him into his usual hot headed mode. "You just say that becau-Wait did you just use full sentences." Green says, interrupting his own thought as Red dragged him by the arm along with a blushing Misty. "Yes. I just did, and it seems that I have to escort you both to an actual park to have a proper date." He says, ignoring the stares and jaw drops of his fellow trainers.

Erika has a look a disbelief, not sure whether to take Red's sudden engagement in conversation positive or negative. Leaf looks amused, genuinely grinning as Green looked _adorably_ confused at having Red talk to him properly. Red pauses in his walk; turning back to Leaf who had blown her cover by standing up from the bushes she hid by.

"Oh, Leaf? We're going to have a talk later as well." He says, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "I have something to talk to you involving certain plans."

She gulped nervously as Erika stared in confusion.

* * *

Cheren hummed to himself as he adjusted his jacket, sitting on one of the benches placed near the edge of the rooftop. He was sure Hilbert and N were here just a minute ago, but they've left for Castelia Studio, leaving the rooftop barren and quiet. He didn't mind it though, as he was more comfortable with silence.

He hears the elevator ding and rises up to see who came, only to take notice of bouncy long violet hair. He smiled, "Good evening Iris." The girl grins at him and runs to him, holding a book in her hands before showing it to him proudly. "Look! I found an interesting pokemon!" He blinks, looking over her shoulder as she opens the book and flips a few pages. "What is it?"

"Luvdisc!" She exclaims, showing him a picture of a heart shaped pokemon. "It's a rendezvous pokemon, and it says here that if a couple catches one together they'd be blessed with enternal love!" Cheren laughs to himself and pats her on the head. "Interesting find. Are you interested in catching one with me?" He suggests casually, laughing when she blushes bright red.

"No! This has to happen with the one you like!" Iris complains, shoving a finger at his chest. "That means you have to find one with Bianca!" Its Cheren turn to blush as he coughs into his hand, muttering something under his breath. Silence reigns for a moment before the elevator dings once more.

"Cheren! Found you!" Nate's voice chirped as he dashed towards them, greeting Iris quickly before grinning excitedly at Cheren. "So me and Hugh were a Undella bay…" He trails off, unable to contain himself as Hugh and Calem walk up behind him, both with exasperated expressions. Cheren raises a brow. "Yes? Go on."

He shows him a bright blue net ball with his grin matching those of a thousand suns, "I caught a Luvdisc with Hugh!"

* * *

**Please tell me if there are mistakes. I'm pretty sure this has a lot, even though I've re-read it 5 times already.**

**Anyway, review if you may.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good day.**

**I bring you.**

**Another late chapter.**

* * *

Eevee chirped up at Green, who only responded with a quiet grunt as he walked down the hallway aimlessly. Red walked just beside him, playing with Pikachu's ear as he too stared at nothing. The raven glanced at him and tilted his head. "Green."

"What."

"You never said good morning to me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You can't handle being the silent one in this relationship."

Green gritted his teeth in irritation. _**Relationship**__ he says,_ Green thinks while glaring at the trainer as Eevee chirps happily at Red as if she approves. A few days has passed after the whole date with Misty, and the surprisingly _'Red is talking in actual full sentences to me hold up_' scene; ever since then, Red has been the one mostly sparking up the conversations with Green.

Which would be a good change of pace, but then, Red was still Red.

He was still annoying as fuck, even more so now that he had the ability to verbally annoy Green.

"Well, let's see if you can handle a silent Green then." Green mocks, zipping his mouth up with a motion of his hand. He tries not to be perturbed by Red's laugh as the raven adjusts the hat on his head in an attempt to hide his smirk. "You know I actually like it when you shut up, right?"

Green huffs, walking faster towards the exit. Red follows in suite, noticing Green's persistence in being the quiet one. "Still not going to give up?" The trainer comments as he opens the door and struts outside to walk along the busy streets of Castelia, Green shakes his head defiantly. Red rolls his eyes and lets Pikachu catch up with the brunette as he makes a sharp turn towards the nearby Casteliacone stand.

He lets Green buy some before reappearing in front of him to grab one of his cones, earning him a frown from the brunette. "That's the only reason you went out?" He asks, trying to ruffle Green's feathers a bit. The gym leader seemed to have a strong enough resolve to keep his quiet facade up. The brunette huffs and expresses his displeasure at his question with a tap of his foot and walks away, motioning for Red to come along.

The raven complies, jogging up to him with his stoic expression-an expression he' has been making for years, it doesn't fit the _new_ Red but it did remind Green that he was _the_ Red, only a version who talks a lot more and is actually capable of expressing his emotions properly. "Where are we going now? This feels a whole lot like a date."

Green chokes.

_Right._

Along with his new talkativeness, Red has also picked up a sudden habit of making jokes. Flirty jokes. The ones Green always uses on the ladies.

Either Red was trying to tick him off or…

Well…

Green gritted his teeth, trying to force himself not to snap back but only shake his head. He raises a hand, but pauses. How was he going to explain where they were going? Or explain _anything_, at all?

Damn. He underestimated this quiet biz.

Red seemed to notice the struggle, "You can back down on this anytime you like." He says reassuringly, before turning his head away to look nonchalant as he could possibly could, "But then, to know that Green Oak is-"

"Like hell I will back down!" Green screams at his face, effectively making Pikachu yelp and fall down into his arms. Red stares at him, slightly wide eyed, before it returns to its usual expression. Green blinks, the moment dawning on him. He slumps back down the ground, the passersby not even batting an eye at the scene.

"Ugh."

"You're adorable, Green."

"I should be the one saying that!"

Red raises a brow.

"Oh?"

"Fuck, not in that way."

"Sure Green."

The brunette glares and punches Red on the shoulder, "Fuck this shit. I'm not going to shut up just because you're…turned normal all of a sudden." Red opens his mouth to retaliate, before closing them and crossing his arms. "You could've gone with that conclusion before you started acting like a 5-year old." He states, staring down at the brunette whose expression has gone from anger, to embarrassment to resignation in a flurry of seconds.

"I'm tired."

"I am too. Didn't realize it'd be this much of a strain on the throat to be scolding you." Red says, caressing his neck. "Is this what's it's like to reprimand me?" He says slowly, earning a grunt of amusement from Green. "Realizing how much of pushover you are? Good." He says, standing back up and dusting his pants free of dirt. Red frowns.

"Rude."

"Oh sure, like you weren't." Green mutters to himself before hauling up the Pikachu chewing the end of his pants. "C'mon. I was meaning to go back to Undella town and let some of my pokemon frolic around." Red shrugs, rubbing Pikachu's ears lightly as Green handed it to him. "Are you sure? The kids wanted you to show them a few tricks, right?"

"They can wait. Plus, it's just for a while. Maybe just an hour and were gone." He jumps when Eevee chirps from his side, looking huffy. "Okay, uh, an hour and a half?"

Eevee glares.

Green sighs and crouches down to her height to pat her head lovingly, "Two hours it is then, just don't make too much of a mess with the others, okay?" He tries to negotiate, but as Eevee jumped up happily to Red in order to bump paws with Pikachu, he feels as if his warnings were ignored completely. Red shoots him a look before opening his mouth to speak. "Can I come?"

"Fine."

* * *

Leaf and Erika stared at the pair behind the bushes, observing every detail between the two boys.

"You…You have a point about this, but still-" Beside her, Leaf growls.

"What?! You still don't believe me?! Look at this! _Look_ at this! They're going to Undella down and Red even jokingly commented on it being a date how can you-_HOW can you NOT feel the tension_?!" Leaf practically screeches out and pounds her hands on the ground in emphasis for her irritation. Erika makes a face before gesturing back to the two boys.

"This doesn't make sense Leaf, and would you keep it down? We're trying to spy not scream out to the heavens." Leaf narrows her eyes, but settled down and crossed her arms. They were on a rocky truce, for now.

"What makes you think Misty is good for Red, anyway?"

"Watch it. That's my best friend."

"Sorry."

They sit in silence for a while, watching the two chat idly before they walk out of sight and ear shot.

"Look at them walking off into the sunset together like-holy arceus these boys are going to be the end of me." Leaf mumbles to herself as she inspects the boy's back retreating from her vision. "Hot damn." Erika coughs, startling her out of her reverie. "You're obsessions with them go over the top sometimes. How can they not notice how you hyperventilate when you're with those two?"

"The power of acting, my dear Erika." Leaf wags her finger in a show of mocking her, "Anyway if you're still interested in making the Misty and Red saga, I'll just go on with my own plans." She says with a shrug.

Erika reconsiders this, "Leaf?" She calls out to the girl as she was midway into standing up, Leaf raises a brow as her rival looks confused and concerned.

"Whattup sistah?" She replies, siting back down the semi-damp grass. Erika drums her finger on the grass, looking up at the sky briefly before staring Leaf down.

"What exactly did you and Red talk about?" The brunette pauses at the question, before looking away and glaring at the nearby tree stump with ferocity. "Well…"

* * *

_"So, uh, talking." Leaf tries to start the conversation lightly, noticing Red's disappointed expression. "You're doing it permanently from now on or…?"_

_"Leaf." Red says, his voice rough as he's only talked so little the past years. "I know you're doing something." He continues to stare at the ground, glaring at it profusely as Leaf awkwardly shuffles her legs, making noise every time her shoes drag on the cement. "Leaf."_

_"Uh-"_

_"Stop acting like I wasn't your best friends for 11 years."_

_"Technically we-"_

_"Leaf." The brunette cringed before groaning and making an exasperated expression as her own expression turns sour. "You can't blame me. All this time we've been trying to get you to say anything other than 5-word sentences and then-" Leaf gestures wildly towards him, making Red huff and look the other way. "-suddenly, Misty and Green happen, split seconds later, you're acting like a fucking…like a normal human being!"_

_"We are not here to talk about me being human."_

_"Then what is it about?! Are you telling me, just because you saw Mi-"_

_"We're here to talk about the whole 'Mist x Green' fiasco." Red replies gravely, rendering Leaf speechless._

_"I'm sorry, what."_

_"You want them together and it's happening, but at least let them do it at their own pace."_

_"But-"_

_"Leaf, promise me." The raven sighs and finally looks her in the eye. "I know you never break your promise."_

_Red turns around and walks away, only then Leaf realizes Pikachu wasn't even with him. And that Red had made an assumption that she wanted the Green and Misty ship to soar into the skies. But that was definitely not it._

_Nope. Definitely not._

* * *

Erika blinked.

"What."

"That's what I said!" Leaf replies angrily, "For some some, Red thinks I'm the one who's desperate for Misty and Green to get it on. I mean that's off my radar!"

"It's off mine too."

They sit together in silence for more than a while, both of them grinding their gears on the topic.

"How about we go eat in a resto first. This is making my head boil." Erika says, rubbing her temples angrily as she stands up abruptly.

"Agreed. Back to the building it is, then." Leaf replies as she too dusts herself off and heads toward the towering building nearby.

"By the way, where are the others? The dorms looked quite barren in the morning when he decided to follow Green and Red out."

"Who knows."

* * *

"So. It's bad?"

Nate questions with a frown and a tilt of his head, holding the pink pokemon he caught last night. In front of him, Cheren struggled to keep a straight face along with Hugh, who had a massive blush spread across his face.

"Yes it's-YOU CAUGHT A RENDEZVOUS POKEMON WITH HUGH."

"And…?"

Cheren rubbed his face as Hugh awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

* * *

Serena smiled as N examined her Meowstic with great interest, Hilbert right behind him.

"So. This is a psychic pokemon."

"N."

"And it seems to know mostly offensive attacks."

"N!" Hilbert tries to snap the older in his examination, taking note of Serena's discomfort. "She's got a show to get to in five minutes!" N sighs, before straightening his posture and turning back to Hilbert with a leveled stare. "Then, if you don't mind, will you watch the show with me?"

"Just don't stare too much at other people's pokemon." Hilbert replies with a blank look.

N smiles, playing with the cube attached to him. "Certainly. If you want, I'll pay special attention to you as well."

"…Still not liking this new attitude of yours." The brunette replies, unsure.

* * *

In a semi dark room in one of the dorms…

"Gold. No. I thought we agreed that we aren't going to watch the next five-hour season of-"

"Shush, Silver! We were this close to solving the mystery love triangle! Who will Sue Marii pick?!"

"What are you doing here Lyra?"

"To watch season five, duh!"

"Let me rephrase the question, how did you get here?"

"I was just walking along the walls then I saw you guys watching it from the door so I kinda watched it too."

"See, Silver? She likes it. And we shouldn't deny a lady of a request."

"Oh sure. Deny me all the time."

"…"

"…"

"NOT IN THAT WAY DAMMIT JUST-JUST PLAY THE CD!"

The whir of the CD player resounded through the silence and a cheesy, upbeat opening song plays.

* * *

Hilda glared at her reflection in the mirror, not that she didn't look good at the outfit she was currently wearing, but because a certain twin-tailed trainer denied her request of going to the mall with her.

"You know." Kris begins, squeezing beside her to see her own outfit. "If you don't like it, you can always try on other dresses." She bemuses, making Hilda sigh.

"No. No. The dress is pretty." She tries to reply, though the look on her face says otherwise. "I'm just bummed out that Rosa stayed with May and the others for some visit to the library."

'Well, maybe she-"

"A request to the mall is like a test of best friendship! You can't just deny it!"

"Hilda. You're over reacting."

"YOU'RE OVER REACTING! Under. Under reacting. Sorry."

Kris raises a brow before sighing and shoving a newly picked dress towards Hilda's open palms. "Just go change."

* * *

"Say cheese!" May says cheerily, taking a quick snap of Brendan, Wally, Lucas and Dawn standing in front of the ferris wheel. After the flash, Wally rubs his eyes in protest and glares at nothing in particular, "Um. Aren't we supposed to be back in the school now?"

"Nah. Class starts at ten so chill, Wally." May says, waving her camera to and fro before gesturing to the giant ferris wheel. "Anyway, who wants to watch Serena perform! I heard she's on now!" She grins at Dawn, who smiles excitedly. "Oh! That's right! She's performing with Calem as well, right?" She says, tugging on Lucas's arm.

"Well sure, we can watch. But, uh, I've still got to track Barry down." The blue haired boy replies, gently pushing Dawn in May's direction. "Go on without me."

Brendan shrugs, "If you're sure. Just a thought though, isn't it a little hard to track him."

"He's hyperactive." Lucas sighs. "But I manage every time."

* * *

Rosa pants as she nearly tips over, balancing her step as she falls and hugs the small stalk that she's walking on. "Why…Why are we doing this?!"

"Because! It's ninja training! Look at that clown; it can balance better than you! Try harder Rosa, together, we can earn a degree in ninja-ism!" He points at the humming clown nearby, walking around in tiptoes as he balances on the thin piece of wood looming over tall grass.

"But Barry!"

"No complaining! Ninjas don't complain, they learn!"

Rosa sighed in exasperation as she let herself drop down unto the grass with a thump.

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**Review if you may.**


End file.
